


Unexpected life

by Poison_Ivy_Night



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Conflict, F/M, Fights, Love Bites, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, School, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Starvation, Violence, Virginity, alternative universe, beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 58,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poison_Ivy_Night/pseuds/Poison_Ivy_Night
Summary: Alternative Universe where Harry Potter is someone else child. No magic involved. Some personality are the same, no matter where you put them. How will someone who never experienced anything react when he starts to experience everything?





	1. Start

Harry alarm abruptly woke him up, making him wonder for a second why he should have to wake up that early, and then he remembered. It was one of the conditions to live by himself. His parents left him the house, a 2 story house too big for one person alone, but everything was already paid, so for the future he didn’t have to worry about money.

This new school year, he was going to make some changes. He was going to put up a flyer to see if someone wanted to live off campus. He wanted to ask Ron and Hermione, but they were dating and already had a place. Neville was living with his grandma, Seamus and Dean were living together, and everyone else was living on campus. Maybe someone from the same school would have decided to live there. There were 3 bedrooms and 3 bathroom upstairs, and downstairs there was the kitchen, a toilet, living room and the backyard. 

Getting out of bed, he threw his pyjamas away and ran for the shower, letting the night sweat wash off his body. He didn’t sleep well since his parents death earlier that year, with recurring nightmares and a constant feeling of emptiness. 

Stepping out of the shower, he stopped in front of the mirror in the bedroom wall, realizing how much he changed. Sharp bones were easily visible over his thin body, and he could easily count his ribs. His black hair were now a wild jungle of locks hugging his sides, which he loved. His green eyes were surrounded by dark circles and his arms were covered by old and new lines.

He usually avoided mirrors, but sometimes he caught his reflection in them, and had to fight the urge to really hurt himself. 

Getting dressed quickly, he put his hair in a messy bun and left for school, his baggy clothes hiding most of his body. He reached the school gates and with music blasting in his ears, he didn’t hear his friends telling him to look out, and suddenly he collided against a wall, falling on his ass. 

Looking up, he saw a boy with sand brown hair and amber eyes staring at him, and he could see his lips moving, but couldn’t hear nothing because of the music, which he quickly ripped out of his ears.

<< Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention >> he ignored the hand the other boy was offering him and quickly got up, avoiding anymore eye contact and any kind of conversation and rushed to Ron and Hermione, who were waiting for him a little bit further.

<< You ok mate? >> Ron asked him

<< Yeah, just had my head in the clouds like usual >> He answered his friend.

<< You sure? You look rather pale. You sure you’re ok? >> Hermione asked him, a concerned look in her face.

<< Yes Hermione, just tired. I didn’t sleep very well >> he cut the conversation and they started to talk about their summer holidays.

His friends told him about the trip to Egypt they took with Ron’s family and the one to Australia with Hermione’s one. He just described his annoying last summer he had to spend with the Dursleys. And they chatted till they reached their classroom, and life took its course again, and lessons were the same. 

In the blink of an eye, it was already lunch and Ron and Hermione wanted some privacy, so he left them alone to go and have a quick cigarette in his hidden space, which was a corner behind the gym.

He was smoking in peace, when footsteps reached the space near him. He thought it was a teacher, so he quickly put the fag out, and rushed out of the corner, to find himself facing something that froze the blood in his veins. It was a snogging session from a group of the university courses. They were well known around campus, always together and always making pranks.

<< Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. >> a guy with black hair like his said, leaving the girl lips for a minute.

<< I-I didn’t mean to spy. >> and he started backing away, only to be stopped when he crushed against someone behind him.

<< We have to stop meeting like this Kitten >> turning around, he saw the same guy from the morning, grinning down at him. He could feel is blood rush to his cheek.

<< If you weren’t spying on us, what were you doing in that dark corner all alone? Where are your guards? >> asked another man with black hair and a leather jacket. 

<< I was smoking. And I don’t have guards, they are my friends. >> He looked at that man and just made to leave, when the guy he collided with grabbed his arm, stopping him.

<< Are you still looking for some roommates? >> He asked him, a feral grin in his face.

<< How do you... >> and before he could finish his question, he saw the flyer in his hand.

<< Yeah, but I am looking for 3/4 people. I only have 2 rooms available. >> he looked up again, and saw them smirking.

<< Well, we can come to an agreement. >> the amber eyes guy said, and started to write down something on the flyer and ripping the piece of paper, placed it on his hand. << That’s my number. Send me a text or call me, so we know what’s the best time to come over and talk >>

Harry managed to force a smile on his face and leave, before his face became completely red, and he only caught one thing while he was leaving: << Moony, you were eating him with your eyes >> and a chorus of laughter followed that statement.

He reached his classroom again, feeling his breath and heart finally calming down.

<< Harry, are you ok? >> he turned around to face the person who asked him, and saw Luna looking at him.

<< Yes Luna. Just had to run to make it here in time. >> he smiled at her, and quickly pulling out his phone he added the contact on his phone, naming him amber eyes.

He then paid attention to the lesson and in the blink of an eye it was already time to go home.

<< We are going home, you want to come with us for a bit? >> Ron asked him, while he held hands with Hermione.

<< Nah thanks. I have an appointment to see some potential roommates and I wanted to clean a bit. >> he smiled at them and started making his way home.

Reaching his house, he collected the post and going in, started cleaning the little mess there was. He was trying to buy time and he knew it, so he finally gave up, and pulling out his phone, he called.

<< Hello? >> a musky voice answered, and he should not have been able to recognize that voice.

<< Hi. Umh, this is Harry, from the, Umh roommates conversation this morning. I am free if you want to come now >> he held his breath and heard a chuckle on the other side of the line.

<< Sure Kitten. Give us half an hour. >> the phone went dead, and he just sat on the sofa waiting. 

30 minutes later, he could hear motorcycles approaching, and he already had an idea of who it might be. Going to open the door, he saw the 5 of them dismantling from their rides, and making their way to the door.

The all waved hello and went in, without waiting to be invited.

Taking a big gulp of air and swallowing hard, he closed the door behind himself and found them all already sitting down.

<< So, Umh, what kind of arrangement were you thinking? >> he asked immediately.

<< Well, let’s start with presentation first, so it’s easier for you to understand who we are. I bet you only know us by the nickname everyone calls our group >> the amber eyes man said.

<< The marauders >> he smiled.

<< Yes. Well I’m Remus Lupin >> the amber eyes guy said.

<< I’m Lily Evans >> the girl with fiery red hair said.

<< I’m James Potter >> the guy with wild black hair like him said.

<< I’m Sirius Black >> the other guy with black hair said, and grabbing the other boy with sleek black hair hand << and this is Severus Snape, my boyfriend >> there was silence, as if they were waiting for him to have some kind of outrages reaction.

<< Ok. Well, I’m Harry Potter. And I don’t have an issue with you if that is what you are waiting for. I like boys as well >> and he tried really hard to not look at Remus. 

<< So, we all wanted to live here. Obviously, James and Lily would have a room for themselves, same for Sirius and Severus. The only problem would be if you would have an issue with sleeping with me >> and with that, the composure Harry had completely disappeared when his face became completely red.

<< Moony, you have to stop teasing the kitten so much >> Lily laughed, and got up from the sofa and stood next to Harry.

<< Would you mind showing us around? >> she smiled at him, and he automatically smiled at her and took them around.

Each bedroom had a private bathroom attached, and he showed them the rest of the house as well, all in all it took them 5 minutes to be settled in the kitchen table.

<< When can we move in? I love the place >> James and Sirius said in unison, which apparently was something they were all used to.

<< I only have one question. How come you are living in this massive house by yourself? Where are your parents? >> Severus asked him, and it felt like someone dropped a bucket of cold water on him.

<< My parents died earlier this year, but I didn’t live with them cause they were in the army. So I lived with some relatives. Now that I turned 16, I could access my parents will, and I inherited this place. >> he smiled at them, but he could feel that it didn’t hold any warmth.

<< Oh, I’m sorry >> was the chorus of voices that came soon after.

<< It’s ok. Not many people know. I don’t have that many friends to talk about this things. Anyway, tomorrow is Friday, and I have some classes, so how about I leave you the keys and you can make copies and move your stuff in? >> They just nodded and got up to leave.

<< Ok Kitten, we will see you tomorrow then. I will send you a message when I’m outside the school to come and collect the keys >> Remus smiled and patted him in the back, sending electrical waves down his body.

A collective of byes followed right after that, and he closed the door behind himself.

“What the hell was that?” He asked himself and just went to bed, feeling completely drained.

Taking out all of his clothes he threw himself in bed, and felt heat pooling from where Remus touched him. Smiling, he fell asleep, and for the first time he didn’t woke up once that night, dreaming of amber eyes and soft sand hair.


	2. New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New beginnings are taking place and getting use to them is hard.

The next morning, while paying attention in class, part of his mind was focused on his phone. He was waiting for it to buzz, and flinched every time it made the slightest sound.

Lunch time came pretty quickly and still no messages. He left to go and have a cigarette again, and when he reached his corner, his phone started to buzz, displaying amber eyes on the phone.

<< Hello? >> he answered quickly.

<< Hey Harry. I’m about to reach the school. Can you come near the gates? >> the mucky voice asked him, sending thrills through his body.

<< Sure. I just need to grab the keys from my bag >> Harry told him.

<< Cool. See you in a bit then >> and Remus closed the phone.

Harry rushed to the classroom, and nearly collided with Ron and Hermione who were making their way to the classroom as well.

<< Hey mate. What’s the rush? >> Ron asked him, holding his arm so he didn’t fall down.

<< Just need to pick my keys. One of the roommates his coming to pick them up >> he smiled at them and quickly picked them up and rushed to the gates.

He reached the gates and just waited, while thinking about his friends.

“To think this all started because he forgot she was coming to the beach with us and didn’t want the other guys to hit on her. So he confessed his long hidden feelings for her” he smiled to himself.

“At least Hermione was not mad. I can see they both care deeply about each other and I’m extremely happy about them finding each other.” His thoughts were interrupted when someone touched his arm.

Turning around, he saw amber eyes staring at him, an intense look scanning him.

<< Hi Remus. So this are the keys for the gate, the post box and the front door. I presume I will see you tonight there? >> Harry asked him, feeling strangely hopeful.

<< Sure. I can come and pick you up if you want? >> Remus suggested, and he wanted Harry to refuse. The kid was way too small to get involved with him in any way that he already was. He could feel his attraction, but it looked like the small boy still couldn’t really put his finger on it. 

<< You would? Thanks >> Harry smiled, and this time it was a heartfelt one, sending heat all over Remus body.

He passed his keys over, fingers lingering for a moment on the other guy hand. 

<< See you later then. My lesson will start soon >> he shook his head, and rushed away, leaving Remus there. Something in the atmosphere was left untouched, making them both freeze.

“What was I about to do?” He asked himself, reaching his classroom and slumping himself in the chair, a flushed face and loud beating heart.

<< Harry? >> Hermione voice cut through the fog, and called him back to normality.

<< Yes? >> he couldn’t look up, trying to push down the redness.

<< You are rather blushed today >> she teased.

<< Shut up >> he grunted and they both laughed. 

She knew him better than anyone. If Ron was his best friend, then Hermione was more like a sister. He told her everything. She was the first one he opened about the pain of losing his parents, the first one to know that he liked guys, the first one to see past his mask and see when he was breaking down. But since she started dating Ron, he took his distance, making the relationship crumble a bit.

<< We are going to the cinema after school. You coming? >> She asked him.

<< Depends. Who is coming? >> he always avoided dark spaces with a lot of people. He triggered his anxiety.

<< Me, Ron, Dean and Seamus, Ginny and Draco, Neville and Luna >> he knew what that implied. They were all couples, and he didn’t have anyone, and couldn’t really face Draco yet. Not after the embarrassing confession years back.

<< Thanks for asking, but no thanks. I have the new roommates moving in today, and one of them is coming to pick me up >> he smiled at her, and she would have answered if the professor didn’t walk in, in that moment.

The rest of the day went buy and he sent a message to Remus telling him he would finish soon. He got a wink emoji as an answer, and just left it at that.

The group reached the gates, and they were all saying their goodbyes when Draco reached them. Harry was ready to dart, and if it wasn’t for Hermione grabbing his coat he would have escaped.

<< Harry >> Draco nodded in his direction, and he just nodded back, unable to form any coherent thought.

<< Harry, you ready to go? >> Remus voice cut through the awkward silence and he turned around and smiled.

<< Have a nice weekend guys. Bye >> he went near Remus, and got handed an helmet.

<< Pink? Really? >> he started laughing and put it on, and he had to hold onto Remus while going on the motorbike. 

They reached the house and he found a complete different atmosphere than usual. A new sofa and television were in the living room, making the room look much more liveable. 

<< Hey Kitten. You hungry? >> Lily asked him.

<< No thanks. I don’t eat dinner. >> he started to make his way into his bedroom to get changed, when he caught the look Lily and Remus were giving each other.

He reached his bedroom, and grabbing his pyjama he went into the bathroom to take a bath and get changed.

Laying in the hot, clear water, he felt the usual desire arise inside of him. Grabbing the blade from the usual place, he started pressing it against his skin, making old marks become fresh, and creating new marks. Soon after that, the water become a light red, and he flushed it away, and paid close attention to not leave any evidence around.

He changed and went to sit on the sofa, hearing laughter and a constant flow of voices coming from the kitchen. Looking down on himself, he realized that his pyjama was quite girlish. Pink long pants, and a massive pink sweater with rabbits all over it. 

He just sighed and went into the kitchen to make himself some tea, and looking around he saw that some things in the kitchen changed as well. Now the table could fit all of them, and a new fridge was on the place of the old one. 

He didn’t realized that the room fell into silence, till he looked at from his cup and saw everyone staring at him.

<< What? >> he asked, shyly avoiding eye contact with anyone.

<< Is that what you do every night? >> Lily asked him.

<< Do what? >> he could feel his heart starting to speed up, afraid that someone noticed something from his bathroom.

<< You come home, take a bath, drink some tea and go to bed? >> she persisted.

<< Not really. Sometimes I’ll have some fruit. >> he just shrugged and taking his cup left the room. 

“I don’t need them to look after me” he thought, venom filled words stuck in his throat.

He sipped his tea and read, while the chatting continued in the kitchen. When he felt that enough time passed, he went into the kitchen again, cleaned his cup and went to bed, not bothering to say goodnight.

He slumped into bed, facing the wall, and pulling the covers over his eyes, drifted to sleep quickly. 

He woke up after a couple of hours, feeling an arm wrapped around himself, and not thinking he just snuggled closer, falling asleep again, ignoring the heat pooling in his body.


	3. Adapting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When fate starts to spin her wheels, what is left to do if not follow where that goes?

The next morning he woke up again, coming to face a silent house and empty room, with no idea of why he felt so hot, till he realized that his heat was starting to come. During the night he discarded his pants, leaving only his underwear and sweater on, and rushed to the kitchen to grab his emergency injection.

He started to rummage through the drawers till he found the pouch that contained the syringe and he simply jammed it into his thigh, not hearing the sharp intake of breath of someone.

He slumped on the cold floor, waiting for the injection to take effect.

“It shouldn’t have been here for another week” he thought, and looking up saw that he had an audience.

The group of new roommates was staring at him, but the one that made him more lightheaded was Remus, a look of total possession on his eyes.

<< Alpha >> it was barely a whisper, but the amber eyed boy stood quickly from where he was sited and went to his side, and before anyone could do anything, he placed his mark on boy neck, claiming him as his Omega.

A moan escaped Harry lips when the teeth marked him, but he didn’t feel scared or angry, for the first time in his life, this felt right. It was like something finally came together and made him whole.

<< Shit >> the words that left Remus mouth broke the moment, and looking up he saw the complete look of devastation on his face.

<< What? >> Harry asked him.

<< I shouldn’t have done that. I can’t take you. I should never have marked you >> Remus finished the phrase in a rush and left, leaving only wind behind.

Harry stood on shaky legs, unable to understand any of it.

<< Remus >> the name left his lips, but it was already too late. He heard the front door slam, and turned a shocked look to the other people in the room.

<< I’ll go talk to him >> Sirius said, and stood from the table.

<< I’ll come with you, he will need convincing to come back here >> James said, and they both left.

<< Harry, it’s ok. They will make him reason >> Lily told him, and he didn’t realized he was crying till Lily and Severus started to wipe the tears away from his eyes.

They seated him on the table and force fed him breakfast.

<< Why didn’t you take any precaution if you knew your heat was coming? >> Severus asked him.

<< I did. I take suppressants every day, but my heat wasn’t supposed to come till next week. I think it’s because I felt his pheromones. My doctor said something about me when we discovered I was an Omega. He said that my heat would start properly only when I would have met my real Alpha. >> he looked up, and saw the shocked look of the two of them staring at him.

<< I am an Omega as well. But I don’t have to take suppressants all the time >> Severus told him, giving an explanation to their looks.

<< I do. It’s something to do with my genetics. My pheromones are quite strong, and the only way to keep them in check is if I suppress them. Guess he didn’t help after I slept close to him >> he gave a broken laugh, and they just seated there, waiting for the others to come back.

Hours passes by, and no news came. They cleaned the house and made lunch, and finally they heard the door open, and looking up from the sofa, they saw James and Sirius carry in a battered looking Remus.

<< What happened? >> Lily asked, already on her feet.

<< Let’s just say we had to stop him from going back into hold habits >> Sirius said, and turned a knowing look to the others.

<< Remus. Can we talk please? >> Harry voice broke through the others conversation, and when Remus looked up, he couldn’t deny nothing to those green eyes, looking at him filled with pain.

<< Sure. Can you guys give us some privacy? >> He looked at the others and they all retreated to their bedrooms. 

<< I’m sorry >> Harry told him as soon as he sat now next to him.

<< What the hell are you apologising for? >> he nearly shouted.

<< If it wasn’t for my body you wouldn’t have done nothing. I explained it to Lily and Severus. My pheromones are different from any other Omega. I have strong hormones that need to be blocked constantly, and being next to you yesterday night, just made them come out with force. >> he couldn’t look up, ashamed of his revelation.

<< Harry... >> Remus didn’t know where to start.

<< I thought I found my mate years ago, when I first started school. When I confessed, he laughed and told me it was impossible for us to be together. He wasn’t attracted to guys and didn’t believe in that lifestyle. >> He was scratching his arm roughly, and stopped when Harry put his hands on his.

<< You should know that for a long time, I repressed who I was. To the point that I use to hurt myself as well. I can’t stand someone as pure as you to see me and my shattered body. You deserve someone who is not completely fucked >> now it was Remus turn to not look up, but he still couldn’t manage to push those hands away.

What surprised him the most, wasn’t much the fact that Harry pulled his hands away from his and got up. What surprised him the most was the slap that came soon after. 

Shocked, he look up and saw tears streaming down from Harry eyes.

<< Do you know what you are talking about? You don’t know nothing about me, and you are already putting me in a high pedestal, as if I never made mistake or as if I’m perfect. I might be pure when it comes to relationships, because I have never dated anyone, but I have spent my life being tossed away for something I couldn’t control. Don’t do the same. >> and taking a shaky breath, he showed Remus the most intimate thing he could.

<< We match on one thing >> and with that, he pulled his sweater off, revealing all of his scars.

It took Remus a minute to realized what he was seeing, and immediately his Alpha side wanted to protect that boy, from whatever left those signs on him. 

<< Oh Kitten >> he got up, and wrapped his arms around the small boy, and they both just let everything out. Pain, relief, pleasure. 

It was a bittersweet revelation, that they found each other and that they had so much in common. Remus took the sweater from the floor, and helped Harry to dress again, and when it was finally on, they locked eyes.

They were drawn to each other, and soon their lips touched, and the rest of the world faded away. It felt like fire and ice mixing together, a collision of senses. Remus pulled him closer, setting a possessive arm over his hips, and Harry arms went on his shoulder. 

They broke apart only when someone started clapping loudly from behind them. 

<< You might want to put some ice on those lips. >> Lily said laughing, and went to hug them.

<< House of love. We are all together with someone we like >> James said, taking part of the hug.

<< I second that >> Sirius and Severus said in unison, and joined the hug, and Harry never felt more at peace that now. Hugged by people he knew he could trust.

The hug broke after a couple of minutes, and they all went to have lunch, and Harry for the first time actually felt hungry.

When the food was eaten, and the room was peaceful, Remus took Harry hand.

<< Can I take you out on a date? >> Remus asked him, a little red in the face.

<< I would love that >> Harry answered but, squeezing his hand back reassuring him.

<< Ooooh. Our boys are going on their first date >> James and Sirius said, singing songs of love, making Harry blush a crimson red.

<< Shut up you two >> Remus stood from the table and took Harry with him, and before leaving the room he turned around and showed them his tongue.

They went into the bedroom and took turns for a quick shower, and then they were off. Remus opted for a thick cardigan and ripped black jeans, with his brown classic shoes. 

Harry on the other hand, opted for a burgundy red long shirt, black leggings and his favourite black tight high boots. Putting his hair in a messy bun, they left the room and waving goodbye at the others, they went out.


	4. Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life started to set its pace. Is keeping up and easy task?

They reached the cinema, and went in, ordering their tickets. It felt strange being with someone like this. Holding hands and small caresses with their thumbs. Going into the screening room, found their seats and sat down, simply enjoying the occasional touch while watching the movie. 

Two hours later, when the movie finished, they left, and looking at each other they busted laughing. They both had shed some tears during the movie, and didn’t want the other to see, so they tried to do it quietly.

<< Harry >> turning around he saw Ron and Hermione coming near.

<< Hi guys >> he waved at them, and linked his fingers with Remus’s. 

<< What brings you here? >> Hermione asked him, giving a scrutiny look to Remus.

<< We are on a date actually >> Harry smiled at them, and that seemed to stop them for a second.

<< By date, do you mean... >> And Ron broke off when he saw Harry freshly marked neck. 

And then it was chaos. Ron jumped on Remus, and started hitting him, a blank look on his face.

<< Ron, leave him alone. What the fuck is wrong with you? >> Harry tried to push him back, but he didn’t really have any strength. A loose arm hit him in the confrontation, and he dropped back, hitting the floor with his ass. 

The security from the cinema pulled them apart, and they stopped when looking at Harry, they saw the blood covering his face.

<< Kitten >> Remus was already out of the grip of the security man and was tending to his mate needs, pressing some tissues on his nose.

<< You ok? >> Harry asked him, and Remus just nodded.

<< Can we leave? >> Harry asked the security guard that just nodded in their direction and shooed them away.

<< I’m sorry for my friend. I don’t know what happened. >> Harry was looking at him with so much hurt in his eyes, that the rage he felt over that red haired boy disappeared at once.

<< I’m ok Kitten. I’m just sorry you got hit in the middle of all of that >> Remus took his hand and they walked to the motorbike, ready to go to their second location.

<< So, where are we going now? >> Harry asked him.

<< How about we go to have a walk on the beach? >> Remus suggested and he saw excitement in his kitten eyes.

20 minutes ride and they reached the beach, where lazy waves were hitting the shore, sending calm feelings in their direction.

Taking off their shoes and socks, they started to walk hand in hand on the shore, exchanging memories and stories from the past.

Neither of them had really been in a relationship, but Remus had some experience with kissing, where Harry was completely new to all of it. He had crushes, but nothing more than that. He never touched himself either.

They stopped a little bit in the water, and looked at each other.

<< Can I kiss you? >> Remus asked Harry, placing a loving hand on his cheek.

<< Please >> it was a gentle whisper, but then their lips touched again, and Harry felt the butterfly fly wildly in his stomach. Remus lips had the ability to make him feeling as if he was floating in the air.

And it got better when Remus pushed tentatively his tongue in, deepening the kiss. He started to explore his Omega mouth, discovering his flavour. And Harry kissed him back, nervous at first, but then he started returning the kiss with confidence.

When Remus hand went to grope him, he let out a moan into the Alpha mouth, and he moved back immediately. 

<< Don’t make that sound again, or I won’t be able to control myself >> Remus told him, a low growl hidden behind those words, keeping Harry at arm length.

But Harry didn’t want him to stop. Actually, he wanted to do more.

<< I want it. I’m not just letting you do things. I actually want you to touch me >> He was bright red while saying that.

<< I understand that. But I would like to know you better before we do anything more physical. >> Remus told him.

A breath of relaxation escaped their lips and they were taken back into their world when both of their phones started ringing.

Harry looked at his phone and saw that Hermione was calling him, so he answered.

<< Hello? >> he knew he sounded hard, but he was still pissed at Ron actions.

<< Hi Harry. We are in front of your house, and there are some people in your house that we don’t know. Can you come home so we can talk? >> she sounded desperate, which meant that Ron wouldn’t stop acting like a git till they solved things.

<< Sure, give us 30 minutes. >> and with that he close the call and turning around he saw Remus having a similar conversation.

<< Is it Lily? >> Harry mouthed, and Remus nodded. Harry then gestured to him to pass him the phone.

<< Hey Kitten. What can I do for you? >> she sounded nervous for some reason.

<< Yeah, Umh, two of my friends are outside the house and are waiting for us. We had a bit of a fight earlier and I think one of them is hurt. Could you let them in and see if he needs any ice or anything? >> he sounded deflated now, even after she agreed.

Passing the phone back to Remus, they made their way to the motorbike, ready to go home.

They didn’t speak at all, each in their own thoughts.

“I knew we couldn’t have a normal day out. I always attract problems” Harry was thinking, while Remus thoughts were in a total different direction.

“I wanted him to have fun, and that bloody boy had to ruin everything. He probably thought it was me who made Harry cry and didn’t even ask, he just assumed.” He was driving quickly, knuckles turning white by the strength he was putting on the speed handle.

They reached the house in less time than expected, and holding hands they went in, to find the most absurd scene.

Lily, Hermione and Severus where talking in front of a book propped on the coffee table, and Sirius, James and Ron were laughing and doubling over after something one of them said.

<< Hello? >> Harry said, and they all looked up.

<< Harry >> Hermione rushed to the door and hugged him, this time pulling Remus in as well.

<< Why didn’t you tell me? >> she didn’t even have to be specific, he knew exactly what she was talking about.

<< How could I? It happened this morning, and then we were just knowing each other. Why did he flip out so much? >> Harry gestured to Ron, who was standing in the back, shifting his foot back and forward.

<< He probably thought that it was me who made you cry, and he saw the mark in your neck and felt betrayed? >> that seemed to hit a nerve, because Ron suddenly looked up and went marching up to them.

<< Betrayed? I know more about him that he thinks I know >> Ron spat, and simply lifted Harry sleeve, exposing a bit of cut skin.

The slap came unexpectedly from Harry himself.

<< Just so you know. That is my way of coping with things, and Remus knows about them. Why do you think it’s your right to tell someone is beyond me, but after this, I do not want to see for a while. >> Harry moved from the entrance, and pointed to the door.

Ron left without giving a second look, and Hermione followed him, after giving a hug to Harry.

Remus then hugged him again and took him in the bedroom, where he broke down.

<< They...didn’t... see... n-nothing... r-r-right? >> Harry managed to ask between sobs.

<< No they didn’t see your scars, but they probably suspect. They kept a close eye on my for a while, so I wouldn’t be surprised if they have figured it out themselves. Now come here Kitten >> he motioned to the bed and Harry just went to lay there, and when Remus lay down next to him, Harry just pressed his face against his chest and kept crying.

After a good quarter of an hour, Harry fell asleep, clutching Remus clothes.

And the Alpha didn’t dare move, he just pulled his Omega closer and cuddled him more, till he fell asleep as well.

The next morning Harry woke up to an empty bed, but heard chatters coming for the kitchen downstairs.

He was still dressed with the clothes from the day before, and he really needed to go to the bathroom. Opening the door, he stopped in his track when a shirtless Remus turned to face him, revealing a broad and muscled chest, covered in white lines. A black mass of colour was on his heart, and before he could understand what it was, he rushed out of the bathroom, feeling the blood rush to his face.

<< Sorry, I thought you were downstairs >> he moved away from the door, and run out of the room, going into the kitchen.

“Is that what he meant when he said he hurt himself too?” he said a general good morning and poured himself a cup of tea.

<< You look like shit >> Sirius told him.

<< What a gentle touch you have with words, Padfoot >> said Remus from the doorway.

“What are they talking about?” Harry asked himself and leaving the cup on the table, he went upstairs.

Looking in the mirror he realized what Sirius meant. His eyes were puffy and red from all the crying he did. So he took a quick shower and changed into something more comfortable.

Going downstairs again, he saw Remus sitting on the sofa with two cups in front of him, so he went to sit next to him, snuggling closer.

<< Morning >> he said shyly, and placed a kiss on the other guy lips.

<< Morning to you Kitten >> the other guy kissed him back, and they quickly forgot about the cups in front of them, losing themselves in each other mouths. 

<< Movie date? >> came a voice behind them, and the rest of the house was standing there, smiles in their faces.

<< Sure >> answered Harry.

<< Let’s open the sofa then >> Sirius said, and unlocking the sides of the sofa, he opened it, revealing a king sized mattress. 

<< We can all fit there and watch the television without issues. >> Sirius said and went to take his spot on the other side of the sofa, cuddling Severus next to him. 

Lily and James sat in the middle, sharing a massive blanket.

Harry just scooted even closer to Remus, glad of the company.

<< Horror or Romance? >> Sirius asked them all.

A chorus of voices wanted romance, but when Harry asked for horror, everyone seemed to change their mind.

The movie started, and he felt Remus pressing his lips against his ear.

<< I wouldn’t have taken you from someone who likes horror >> he heard the whisper, that sent chills down his spine.

<< I usually don’t. But I have you to protect me now >> Harry told him, and he immediately felt Remus wrap his arms around him even more tightly, bringing him even closer. 

And that’s how they spent the rest of the Sunday. Watching movies and making fun of Sirius and James every time a very scary scene made them jump.

They all went to bed then, feeling exhausted. 

Harry simply jumped into bed, and waited for Remus to join him.

When the other man was in bed, he pulled Harry closer to him and kissed the top of his head, and they both fell asleep almost immediately after that.


	5. Resume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life has to take it's usual course. And emotions grow.

Waking up the next day was a weird experience. He felt Remus arms around him, and not wanting to wake him, he tried to scoot out quietly and gently , so he could get ready to have a shower and go to school.

<< Let’s sleep a little bit longer. I’ll take you to school >> Remus pulled him closer and turned back to sleep again.

“Ok. This is not bad for a Monday” Harry moved closer and fell back asleep.

One hour later, he heard an alarm going off, and woke up feeling refreshed. He heard the shower going off in his bathroom, and so decided to pull some clothes out for the day. He felt cheerful and opted for a pink vest, red skinny jeans and black boots, and going around the room found the cardigan Remus was wearing yesterday and hid it so he could wear it. 

He heard the door of the bathroom opening and came face to face with a dressed Remus, hair slightly wet and a smirk on his face.

<< Good morning Kitten >> he smiled at the boy still wearing pyjamas and moved from the door, leaving enough space for Harry to pass.

<< Morning Moony >> Harry smiled at him, and went to take a shower, waking himself even more.

He forgot to bring a towel, and poking his head through the door, saw that no one was in the room, so he quickly left the bathroom and took a towel to dry himself off.

He then started to get dressed, and as a last touch, putted on Moony cardigan, which reached his knees. Looking at himself in the mirror, he smiled at himself and went downstairs.

Entering the kitchen he saw that everyone else was still looking sleep deprived, and so made a coffee for them and some tea for himself and Remus.

The funnier thing was Moony face when he saw him wearing his cardigan. He looked completely smitten.  
<< Hope you don’t mind >> Harry told him, passing him his tea.

<< Not one bit >> Moony smiled at him << But why? >> he asked him.

<< It smells like you. And your smell calms me down >> Harry bent down and pressed his lips on his Alphas, and you could hear everyone else starting to groan.

<< Please, not first thing in the morning >> Sirius said, acting all dramatic.

<< Oh, that is nothing >> Moony said, and getting up from his chair, pinned Harry against the wall and started to kiss him full force, making Harry lose all the strength from his legs.

When he finally moved over, he could see a very flustered Harry looking at him with lust filled eyes and swollen lips. 

<< Yep, this his definitely a good morning for me >> and Harry decided that it would be best to sit down before his legs failed him.

<< We still in time? >> he asked.

<< Yeah, your lessons don’t start till 8, so we are in time. It’s only 7.30 >> Moony smiled at him and they sipped their tea in peace and just enjoyed the company.

When it was time to leave, he run upstairs to grab his bag and phone, and nearly tripped down the stairs going down.

<< Slow down Kitten >> Moony caught him in time, before he collided face first on the floor.

<< Ahah, sorry. >> Harry smiled, and started to go out.

They reached the school in time record, and they all spent the next 10 minutes talking.

<< So, can we have lunch together? >> Harry asked Moony, who looked surprised.

<< You don’t mind people seeing me with you? >> he asked him.

<< Of course not. Come and pick me up in class? >> Harry told him, and he simply nodded.

<< Good. Then I’ll see you later >> he went on tiptoe and placed a kiss on his cheek << Bye guys. See you later too >> they all said goodbye and watched him go.

He reached his classroom by himself with a smile plastered in his face. The smile didn’t leave his face till he saw Ron.

They looked at each other and he immediately turned his head, starting a conversation with Luna, who sat behind him.

<< Morning Luna. How was your weekend? >> he asked her. He always liked her, she was exuberant and a free spirit, and always spoke her mind.

<< Morning Harry. My weekend was fine thanks. We went to the movie on Saturday and Sunday Neville’s grandma invited me for lunch, so I spent the night there. Yours? >> she asked him.

<< Mine was good. Just out and about with my boyfriend. >> and when the words left his lips, he realized that the entire room was silent, listening to his conversation.

<< Oh, I didn’t know you had a boyfriend. I am so happy for you. Who is he? >> she asked him, and he could see everyone else waiting for him to answer.

He was going to, but then Professor McGonagall walked in, and he had to turn around before getting scolded.

And the rest of the day went on like that. Nor Hermione nor Ron tried to talk to him, and that hurt him, but he wasn’t going to be the first one to talk to them. He didn’t do nothing wrong. Not this time.

Lunch time came, and he rushed to his feet when he saw the sand haired boy poke his head through the door.

<< I’ll see you later >> he smiled at Luna, and left the room, interlocking hands with Moony.

<< How were your classes? >> he asked him, happy to spent time with him.

<< They were good. We are studying the history of relationship between Alphas and Omegas and some of the things are utterly disgusting >> Moony told him, a look of complete disgust on his face.

<< How come? >> Harry didn’t know much about it.

<< Well, in old time, relationship like ours, where considered taboo. Male and female could still be accepted, even as second class citizen when it was Alpha and Omega, but we weren’t even in the picture. Alpha could still get jobs, but if they knew that a male Omega was with a male Alpha, then that person wouldn’t be able to have a normal life or a job. What about you? Anything interesting? >> Moony asked him, changing the subject.

<< Umh, not much. Ron and Hermione are not talking to me. And I said you were my boyfriend, which surprised most of my classmates. >> Harry said, and he looked up when he felt the other boy stop abruptly.

<< You told them I was your boyfriend? >> Moony asked him, a smile forming on his face.

<< Well. Not exactly, but they figured it out when you came to pick me up. >> he tagged his hand and they went to the usual corner, where the rest of the group was already there.

<< Hey Kitten >> they said in chorus, making him blush.

<< Hi guys >> he answered, and went to sit down.

Moony went to sit behind him, and pulled him closer to his chest. He snuggled in, and just enjoyed the warmth that he felt coming from the other boy chest.

<< Moony. Can I ask you something? You don’t have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable. >> Harry asked him.

<< Ask away Kitten >> and with that, he rested his face in the younger boy neck, inhaling his scent. 

<< What his that black thing on your chest? Just about where your heart is? >> that shocked him, cause he didn’t expect that answer, and before he could answer, everyone else was laughing.

<< He already saw the wolf? Naughty boy Moony >> Sirius and James teased him.

<< What are they talking about? >> Harry asked him.

<< I have a tattoo. It’s a wolf, and they think that you saw while we were doing naughty things. >> Remus told him.

And Harry realized what they were implying, and his face became full red in seconds.

<< We... d-didn’t do a-anything yet. I saw it by m-mistake. >> Harry manage to stammer out.

That reaction made them all end up in a fit of laughter’s, which only made Harry embarrassment grow bigger. Now his ears were red as well, matching with his jeans.

<< Don’t mind them. They are just teasing cause the pure part of their relationship ended a long time ago. >> Remus reassured him, and they joined the laughs, embarrassment forgotten.

When lunch break nearly finished, Harry said bye to everyone and Remus took him back to his class. When they reached it, they both went in, and Remus kissed him and left, winking at him.

Harry had a massive grin on his face and turning around, he saw Ron staring at him. He still didn’t feel like talking to him, so he just shook his head and sat down, ready for the rest of the day.

And the rest of the day went quick, his heart leaped in his chest when Remus went to pick him up at the end of the day.

<< Hi >> Remus smiled at him.

<< Hi >> Harry smiled back, and together they walked to the bike to go home.

Reached the house, they both sat down at the kitchen table and started doing their homework, so they could have time to spend together later without interruptions. 

He finished his work first and made them both a cup of tea, and then went to change. 

That night they spent the rest of the evening in bed after dinner, cuddling and kissing.

<< I am so happy you found me >> Harry whispered.

<< And I am happy you found me. You complete me Kitten >> and they kissed more, till they grew tired and went to sleep, ready to face the next day with a smile on their faces.


	6. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clouds started to appear in the couple sky. Can the new romance resist the strong wind or will it be blown away?

The rest of the week was quite relaxed. He went to school every day with Remus and spent most of the lunch break with the rest of the group as well. He spoke with Hermione, who approached him a Thursday morning at the school gates.

<< Harry, can we talk for a second? >> she beckoned him closer.

Harry patted Remus arm that immediately tightened over him, and the other boy relaxed, releasing him.

<< I’ll see you later guys >> and he gave a last kiss to Remus, before following Hermione and going to class with her.

<< How are you? >> Harry asked her, seeing that she wouldn’t start.

<< I’m good thanks. Just stressed. You? >> she told him.

<< I’m ok. The usual really. >> He told her truthfully. He never felt better since he met Remus.

She was avoiding the point, till they nearly reached the classroom.

<< Ron will try to talk to you today. Please just give him a chance? >> she asked him.

<< If he apologize I might think about it. He hurt me Hermione, badly. >> she knew he was right, so she didn’t do nothing if not try her best not to side with one of them.

They reached the classroom, and found Ron waiting for them near Harry desk.

<< Morning >> Ron said to them, his voice sound a little forced.

<< Morning >> Harry answered him, trying his best not to sound cold or harsh.

And that went on for the rest of the day, with Ron trying to make small talk and Harry simply answering to what he said.

Lunch time came and Sirius head popped through the door, surprising Harry.

<< Hey Sirius, where’s Remus? >> he got up and met him at the door.

<< He had to talk to a teacher during lunch break. Something about an internship he applied for. Coming? >> he motioned to the usual spot, and Harry just got up and followed him. 

<< Internship? That’s cool. Where was he thinking of going? >> Harry pressed, curious. 

<< They held a seminar last year at the Ministry, and he attended and became fascinated with the Law department. And when they sent forms for people who wanted to try an internship he applied after some convincing. We think he might be able to get in, he is brilliant >> there was such a loving and warm tone in his voice, that he felt proud of his boyfriend. Following his dreams and passions.

<< That is amazing >> Harry said, feeling ecstatic.

<< You know what that means though, right? >> Sirius asked him, suddenly bringing him back to Earth.

<< What? >> Harry asked, not really connecting the dots.

<< It means that he will have to move closer to the Ministry, which is as you know, near London. >> that was where he was getting at.

Harry didn’t even have to think much about it, he understood Remus better, and would have kept in his sadness if that meant Remus would go and do what he dreamed.

<< Well. We can work things out when the times comes. >> Harry simply told him.

<< Ok >> Sirius said, finally reaching the rest of the group. 

He lit a cigarette, nervousness clawing its way into his guts. He wanted to spent his time with Remus, and didn’t particularly want to be separated by him, but if that made Remus happy, he would support him with all his might. There was always a slight light of sadness in Remus eyes, and he wanted to erase that.

The break passed with the group trying to make him laugh, but now he just felt gloomy. He wanted to see Remus badly, but knew he had to wait.

When he reached the classroom again, he put a smile on his face when Hermione looked at him with concern.

The rest of the day went by, and he felt finally relaxed, knowing he will see Remus.

Reaching the gates, he saw that the bikes weren’t there, so taking out his phone, he saw a message form Remus: “Hey Kitten. I know Sirius told you about the meeting I had during lunch. We will talk more about it tonight, but now I have to meet the rest of the committee for an informal meeting x” he ended the message with a kiss, and that was enough to calm him down.

He then started walking home, taking his time. He stopped at a grocery store and bought all the ingredients to make a chocolate cake, knowing it was one of Remus favourite.  
He got home and heard the commotion even before opening the door.

Sirius and James were on the left side of the sofa, holding pillows in both hands, and Lily and Severus were on the other side, equally armed.

<< Hey guys >> Harry called to them, and they looked up for a fraction of a second, nodded in his direction, and resumed their game.

He went into the kitchen and started putting all the stuff on the table. Taking the apron from one of the drawers, he started baking. He was putting the cake in the oven when he felt eyes piercing his back.

Turning around, he discovered he had an audience. All of his roommates, Remus included, where staring at him.

<< What now? >> he asked, a smile on his lips when he saw Remus.

<< You were humming to yourself and looked so happy >> Remus moved closer and hugged him.

<< I like baking. I made you a chocolate cake >> hugging him back, he lifted his head up for a kiss.

He saw Sirius trying to sneak past and saw that he was aiming for the chocolate filled bowl.

He started laughing and rushed to save the bowl. 

<< No touching before dinner. Go and play >> he looked so serious that they all started laughing at him.

But they all listened, making their way into the living room, and he started cleaning after himself. 

When he was finally done, he joined them into the living room, and saw that they all resumed the game he saw earlier. 

Lily and Severus were winning, and Sirius was hiding behind James while they kept getting hit by pillows. Remus was just standing there laughing and Harry had an idea.

He picked an abandoned pillow and threw it at Remus legs, making him turn around. 

<< What? >> Harry asked him, acting innocent.

<< I’ll give you what >> Remus said, and charged at him, tackling him on the ground.

Remus got on top of him and started lightly hitting him with the pillow, making him laugh in the process.

And then started to tickle him, making him laugh even more.

<< I give. I give >> he started shouting between laughs.

He was laughing so much his sides were hurting, but he could see Remus grin on top of him, smiling at him.

Remus stopped and looked down on him, and started to kiss him, pressing his lips firmly on Harry’s.

They were interrupted only by the ding of the oven, that showed the cake was ready.

Remus let him go, and watched him go in the kitchen.

Two seconds later, the room was filled with chocolate fragrance, and they all stopped playing to go in the kitchen.

<< This need to cool down a bit, so we can have dinner and then eat it >> he smiled and put the cake near the window.

Dinner was always a fun experience now. They all tried to steal food from each other plates and moaned when they lost some food.

After dinner, with plates filled with cake and cups filled with drinks, Harry waited anxiously for Remus to take a bite.

<< This is the best cake I have ever eaten Kitten >> Remus smiled at him, making him relax and making him blush.

<< Thanks. I just wanted to make something special for your big news >> Harry smiled at him.

<< How did it go Moony? >> James asked him.

<< It went well Prongs. They want me to start as soon as I finish university and have a place ready for me to stay at. They actually pay you as well, so I wouldn’t have to get a job in the meantime. >> Remus smiled at them.

Harry could feel the anxiety rise again, now that it was definite that he would leave, but he knew it was for the best.

So he just took Remus hand in his and smiled, showing as best as he could how proud he was.

When the plates were cleaned and everyone was relaxing on the sofa, he went upstairs, wanting a bit of time alone to process his feelings.

He was alone for a bit, and then Remus went inside the room as well.

<< I know it’s hard. But this is what I have dreamed about for a long time. I hope you are happy for me >> Harry looked up, hearing that defeated tone in Remus voice and saw a sad look on his face.

<< I am happy for you. Extremely happy. I love how you are finally achieving your goals. I just don’t like being apart from you now that I found you >> Harry told him in all honesty, pulling his knees up to his chest.

<< It’s ok Kitten. I feel the same. We will work something out. I promise >> and he joined him in bed, pulling him closer to his chest. 

Harry didn’t say nothing, he just snuggled closer and let the warmth from the other man body calm him.


	7. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growth and realization are important in a relationship. This was one of the cases where both would take place.

Harry couldn’t believe how quickly time moved. In the blink of an eye, he was already Christmas break, and he woke up feeling festive. 

Lily and James went to visit her parents, and were going to spend the rest of the holidays there. 

Sirius and Severus went to the mountains for a skiing holiday. 

That left Remus and Harry all alone at home.

“I can’t believe it’s going to be just the two of us for the next two weeks” Harry thought happily.

He got out of bed and going downstairs he saw Remus making pancakes in the kitchen.

<< Morning Moony >> he said, wrapping his arms around the other man stomach.

<< Morning Kitten >> Remus turned around and kissed him, a sweet and quick touch before resuming his cooking.

Harry glanced in the living room, eyeing the tree and seeing a specific present he bought for Remus a couple of weeks ago while they were in London. 

They went into a shop and he sneaked to the counter, bought it and hid it quickly. When they went home, they discovered that the rest of the Marauders bought a tree and propped it up in the living room, already full off decorations.

He came back to reality when Remus put a plate of food in front of him, making his mouth water. He loved the way Remus made them. They were fluffy and tasty, and he never wanted to stop eating them.

They spent the day on the sofa, feet touching and body covered in heavy blankets. Both were reading, lost in the worlds described in the books.

When midnight came, they both took their gifts and sat on the floor, legs crossed and started to unwrap the presents from the group. 

They both got cardigans and sweets from the others, and started laughing when they noticed there were the same.

<< Now we match even more >> Harry said, feeling the soft texture of a black cardigan.

It was then time to open the gift they got each other. 

Remus opened it first, revealing a ball pen with his name engraved in it. It was green and amber, and he was very happy with it.

<< I love it. Thanks Kitten >> he kissed the boy and saw the blush that was forming on his face.

<< I saw it and immediately thought of us. My green eyes and your amber ones. And you will need a pen like that in the Ministry >> Harry smiled, happy that Remus loved his gift.

Then it was Harry turn, and opening it, his breath stopped.

He was staring at a beautiful pendant. Gold chain and a little amber wolf was attached to it. He looked at and saw Remus fidgeting his fingers.

<< I love it. Put it on me? >> Harry passed him the box and lifted his hair out of the way.

<< This is for you to look at when you miss me. The wolf is the same as the one I have tattooed. It’s one of its kind. >> He closed it, and pressed a soft kiss on the mark on Harry’s neck.

When Harry turned around, he felt his face flush red, and whispered the words he felt brewing in his heart since long ago.

<< I love you >> it was barely a whisper, but in the silence of the house it felt as if he had shouted them.

Remus looked at him, a massive smile displayed on his face.

<< I love you too. More than what you can imagine >> and they kissed. This time the kiss deepened and they didn’t stop it. 

Remus hands started wondering over Harry’s chest, making his way under the shirt.

Harry hands were in Remus’s hair, feeling the softness of it. 

Remus pulled back, an unsure look on his face.

<< Are you sure about this? >> he needed the confirmation.

<< Absolutely >> Harry told him, and went back to kiss him. 

They moved to the bedroom, and started taking each other clothes off. 

Undressed, they stared at each other, drinking in the sight of the other naked body.

Harry was thin, small white lines covered his body, a cascade of black unruly hairs hugging his body.

Remus was muscular, white lines all over his body, with a really big one in his side. 

They moved to the bed, and started touching each other, getting to know the other one body. Where it was ok to touch and where it was not.

Remus bent down and started kissing Harry body, paying special attention to any white line he came in contact with. Then he moved to the young boy nipples, giving them kisses and small bites, and he could feel the boy squirming in pleasure, at the mercy of his mouth.

Harry scent was radiating from his body, a mixture of earth, flowers and sweet smells. He turned the boy over and bit down on his neck, reclaiming him, and he moved away immediately when Harry started convulsing under him.

<< Harry. Are you ok? >> Remus was concerned.

Harry couldn’t answer. He felt the heat reaching full power, and couldn’t believe he came when Remus bit him. He then felt warm liquid drip between his legs, and knew that he could no longer stop the heat taking its course.

<< Please, Remus. Please >> he didn’t know what he was begging for, but Remus knew, because he inserted a finger in the younger boy hole, feeling the liquid dripping out of it. 

<< So eager >> Remus teased, feeling the boy push against his finger.

<< Tell me what you want Harry. >> he moved back, removing his finger, and smiled when Harry whimpered from the feeling of being left empty.

<< I-I want you >> Harry managed to stammer, taking a good look at Remus.

Remus was hard, leaking pre-cum onto the bed sheet, ready to go into action.

<< Tell me if I hurt you >> Remus told him, and then positioned himself against the warm hole, and he wanted to go slow and let Harry adjust to the feeling. He wanted to be gentle and calm, but when Harry heat reached its climax and emitted pheromones at full power, his mind went blank, with the only coherent thought of claiming what was his.

So with a single deep thrust, he entered Harry virgin hole, not stopping when the boy cried in pain. He started to move, deep thrusts that were soon met by Harry hips, who adapted quickly to the intrusion. 

That went on for 20 minutes, with Harry moaning in pleasure and Remus nearly howling in ecstasy, feeling the tightness surrounding his member.

<< I’m... going... to... cum... soon >> Remus told Harry between thrusts.

<< Cum in me. I take my contraceptive pills daily. >> Harry begged him, and when Remus reached his climax inside Harry, he came as well. 

Remus pulled out, and started to panic when he saw that Harry was crying. 

<< Kitten. Did I hurt you? What’s wrong? >> Remus asked him, taking him into his arms and cuddling him closer to himself.

<< I-I’m so h-happy. I f-feel so complete n-now >> Harry told him between sobs, and he was smiling, and Remus understood they were tears of happiness.

<< I’m happy too. You are amazing >> and putting the blanket over them, they instantly fell asleep, happy and satisfied.

Harry feeling safe in the arms of his Alpha, and Remus feeling content of having his Omega close to him.


	8. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It take work for all kind of relationship to work. Communication needs to be there for it to work.

The next morning, a sore Harry woke up to an empty bed. He could hear someone arguing downstairs, and quickly pulled his underwear and sweater on, running to see what the commotion was.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he was Remus and Ron shouting at each other, with Hermione in between them, trying to calm them down.

<< What is going on? >> Harry shouted, startling everyone who didn’t hear him approach.

<< You tell me. What is he doing here? >> Remus shouted at him, and felt a tingle of shame when Harry jumped.

<< I am here to check that he was alright. I am his best friend dammit >> Ron shouted.

<< You have a very stupid way of showing it >> Harry simply told him, and went to take Remus hand.

<< I know. I’m sorry ok? I just don’t want you to be hurt again >> Ron told him, and shuffled his feet, looking at the floor.

<< I am happy Ron. Extremely happy. Remus makes the nightmare go away. I haven’t had a single nightmare since he moved in. >> Harry admitted, catching Remus shocked reaction.

<< Are you really happy? >> Hermione finally spoke.

<< Yes. Thanks for worrying, but Remus treats me wonderfully. He would never hurt me >> Harry told them truthfully.

<< How about some tea, so we can all calm down? >> he spun around and went into the kitchen, knowing that they were following him.

Making the tea and giving everyone a cup, they settled on the table, not talking for a while.

<< You didn’t answer our calls yesterday, and we started to freak out. Last time that happened, we had to take you to the hospital, pretending we didn’t see what you did. I’m sorry if I overreacted, but I care about you. >> Ron finally spoke, cutting the awkward silence.

<< We were busy yesterday. >> Harry blushed, avoiding looking at Remus. << And thank you for caring. I care about you too. The both of you. I’m sorry if I was an ass as well >> he reached for their hands, and squeezed them, trying to convey his feelings.

<< Now that it’s settled that we all overreacted, how about some introductions? >> Hermione said, a smile on her face.

<< Ok >> Harry said.

<< I’m Remus Lupin, I study at Hogwarts University in the Law Department, and I’m Harry’s Alpha >> he grinned and took Harry hand, kissing it.

<< I’m Ronald Weasley, Ron for short. I’m Harry’s best friend >> Ron grinned as well.

<< I’m Hermione Granger, and I’m basically Harry sister. So if you ever hurt him, I will hunt you down. And Ron will be the last person you will have to worry about >> she smiled, but you had to take care with her. Because she meant every single word that came out of her mouth.

<< Now that that’s settled, are you guys staying for breakfast? >> Harry asked them.

<< Sure, if you make us your cake later >> Ron demanded.

<< Ugh, fine >> Harry laughed << But I need to take a shower first >> and when he left the chair, he could feel Remus seed starting to escape his hole, so he run up the stairs and jumped into the shower, where he released everything.

5 minutes later, he was in front of the cooker with Ron next to him, while Hermione and Remus talked about law in the back.

<< He looks like a good lad. Just tell me if anything happens mate >> Ron told him, passing him the bacon.

<< He really is Ron. You just have to get to know him, because he is going to be here for a long time. >> Harry smiled at him and hit him with the spatula. 

<< Ooh, betrayal. >> Ron shouted, making Remus and Hermione jump in their seats.

They were worried till they heard Harry laugh. 

<< Stop being a baby. I didn’t hit you that hard >> Harry kept laughing while piling the plates with food. 

They had a light conversation while eating, and then they moved to the sofa, ready to watch a movie.

<< Strange friends >> Remus whispered in his ear when he cuddled closer.

<< The best >> Harry smiled at him, and kissed him, relaxing against the warm lips.

They watched movies and ordered take away when lunch time came, and ate it sitting in the sofa, with the movie as a background noise.

<< Mom invited you for the new year party. >> Ron suddenly told Harry.

<< Oh sweet. Can Remus come? >> Harry asked right after.

<< Sure. You know mom. The more the merrier. >> Ron laughed, and put his arm around Hermione.

<< Bill is going to be there with his wife, Fleur. Charlie can’t come because of a study they are doing in Romania. Percy is bringing Oliver. Fred and George are at a party at Lee’s house and Ginny is bringing Draco >> Ron told him. 

<< Great. Just text me the time and we will come. >> Harry smiled. It had been months since he saw Mrs. Weasley.

<< Bill? >> Remus asked, a curious note in his tone.

<< Yeah, he is my big brother. You know him? >> Ron asked him.

<< We had our share of beers at the pub. He is a right laugh >> Remus laughed, probably recalling some story.

Harry got up to go to the kitchen, followed by Hermione, leaving the two boys to chat.

<< Nice catch there Harry >> Hermione winked at him, making him blush.

<< I still can’t believe it. I told him I loved him yesterday >> Harry told her, red in the face.

<< Did he say it back? >> she inquired.

<< Yeah he did. He also gave me this necklace as a Christmas present >> he pulled the chain from under the sweater, and showed it to Hermione.

<< That’s lovely. Ron gave me this >> and she moved her hand to Harry’s face, showing a diamond ring placed on her fourth finger.

<< Did he... >> he didn’t need to finish the question, Hermione nodded furiously.

<< OH MY GOD >> he shouted, hugging her and still screaming.

<< She told you about the engagement ring? >> Ron asked from the door.

<< You git. Why didn’t you tell me? >> Harry stalked to him and hugged him, tears of happiness glistening his eyes.

<< We weren’t talking mate, remember? >> Ron said, feeling stupid.

<< So? We need to celebrate. Remus, can you grab the bottle of champagne? I will bake the cake straight away >> Harry was hyper, running around the kitchen collecting all the things he needed.

2 hours later, they were eating cake and drinking, all with a smile on their face.

<< My sister is getting married to my best friend. >> Harry kept saying, clinking his glass against everyone’s. 

<< Yeah. I can’t believe it either. >> Hermione said, placing a kiss on Ron lips, catching him by surprise. 

After the cake was eaten and the champagne finished, they made their way home, leaving Remus to deal with a quite drunk Harry.

<< Remus >> Harry whispered when they were finally alone, before kissing the other boy hard on the mouth.

They were kissing, till Harry pushed Remus against the wall, and dropped on his knees, unzipping his pants, revealing his hard member.

<< Harry, what are you... >> and before Remus could finish, he felt warm lips close around his cock, making him shiver in pleasure.

Harry never gave someone a blowjob, but he wanted to make Remus feel good, like the other boy made him feel good yesterday.

So, he started bobbing his head in and out, until all the length of Remus cock was in his mouth. 

Remus was shocked. Not only he was receiving an amazing blowjob, but knowing it was Harry’s first made everything more perfect. The boy didn’t have a gag reflex, so he put his hands in Harry hair and started moving, fucking the other boy mouth.

He felt ecstatic, and came soon after, filling the boy mouth with his seed.

Harry drank everything, and got up on unsteady legs.

<< That was amazing Kitten. Should I return the favour? >> Remus smirked, a hand already travelling on the other boy body.

Harry shook his head, red in the face.

<< You didn’t like it >> Remus presumed from that reaction, and moved his hand away.

<< It’s not that. I liked it. I liked it so much that I came when you came >> Harry admitted.

And that was it for Remus. He took his Omega over his shoulders and went into the bedroom, depositing him on the bed.

He took the bottle of lube from the drawer and squeeze a small amount on his cock, positioning it over Harry entrance, freed from the underwear.

He slowly pushed the head in, passing through the tight muscles, and soon was balls deep into his Omega ass.

Slowly, he moved back, till only the head was in, and slammed inside hard, making Harry squirm underneath him.

He went on like that for a bit, till Harry was a wet mess, squirming, mewling and moaning loudly at the pleasure those movement caused.

<< Please Moony. Stop teasing. >> Harry begged him.

<< I will give it to you Kitten. Don’t worry >> and with that he pushed hard, hitting Harry’s prostate with every thrust.

Minutes later they both came. Harry splashed the covers with his seed, and Remus rode Harry’s orgasm and filled him with his own seed.

They both collapsed.

Harry, blissfully drunk and happy went straight to sleep, and Remus followed soon after.


	9. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The comfort of being with someone who makes you feel as if you are flying is the best feeling someone could possibly have. Good thing they do it for each other.

New Year came, and Harry received a text from Ron with the timing for the party. He was laying in bed, resting after another passionate round of sex with Remus.

<< The party starts at 19.00 >> Harry told Remus, who was currently bringing tea into the bedroom.

<< That gives us plenty of time to get ready >> Remus said, depositing the cups on the nightstand.

Harry gave up, and got up to take a bath. He stopped in front of the mirror and gave a look at himself.

His neck was covered in hickeys, as was the rest of his body, with bite marks as well. He felt full of Remus seed inside of him, and chuckled when he saw that Remus was looking at him.

<< Just marking what is mine >. Remus said, pointing at Harry’s body.

<< Umh. I was going to ask if you wanted to take a bath with me, but I don’t like you anymore >> Harry said, and darted for the bathroom door, and nearly made it, till strong hands pulled him back and pushed him against the door.

<< Ooh, Kitten. You should not have said that >> Remus growled, and grabbing him, pushed him on the bed, making the young boy laugh.

<< What are you going to do about it? >> Harry said, a challenging and playful tone in his voice.

<< You will see. You will implore me to take a bath with you >> Remus answered him, and pulled out some handcuffs from under the bed.

Turning Harry on his stomach, he brought the boy hands in the back, and placed the handcuffs on him. 

He then started to tease the young boy, lightly touching him all over. Always moving, and never staying in a spot too long, never satisfying. 

Harry was already a mess, squirming against his restrains.

<< So, you don’t like me anymore >> Remus said, and lightly spanked Harry’s ass, earning a suffocated moan in response.

He kept spanking him, till he achieved a light pink colour, and then he put two fingers in front of the other boy mouth.

<< Suck them >> Remus ordered him, and Harry obeyed, opening his mouth and coating the fingers in his saliva.

He removed them soon after, and lazily inserted them into Harry tight hole. It was amazing. No matter how many times he had been in there, it always felt like it was the first time.

Harry felt it even more, moaning and moving his hips back, matching the movement of Remus fingers, fucking himself.

That earned him another spanking, which only made him even more wet.

<< You don’t want to take a bath with me >> Remus said, and added another finger, scissoring them and hitting Harry prostate.

Harry mind was now clouded with pleasure and desire. He couldn’t resist anymore.

<< I was joking >> he panted, shivers of pleasure travelling down his body every time Remus touched him.

<< I love you and I want to take a bath with you. Please. >> he hissed, making Remus smile.

<< That’s what I like to hear >> Remus said, and suddenly left the bed.

Harry couldn’t move, but he heard the bath running, and after a bit, while he was still squirming in need, Remus came back and unlocked the handcuffs, freeing him.

<< Let’s take a bath then >> Remus told him, and he had to contain his laugh when he saw Harry face. He looked gobsmacked. 

Harry was devastated. He felt his inside twitch in need, as well as his hole. He needed Remus to take him and placate the flames he started inside of him.

<< Please Remus. Make the fire go away. Please, please >> Harry pleaded, when Remus turned his back on him to go in the bathroom. 

And he got his wish. Remus pulled him on the wall and entered him, a quick and hard thrust, making the fire inside him burst and then completely disappear. 

<< Fuck. Yes >> Harry shouted, exciting Remus more.

With rapid thrust, Remus buried himself in Harry, coming soon after. Harry followed immediately after, his seed hitting the wall.

Satisfied, they went to take a bath and take care of the sweat they build up. 

Remus pulled him closer in the water, scrubbing his back, and then Harry did the same. This small act of love where the things that made Harry heart swell with love for Remus. He wouldn’t allow no one else to touch him, like he was doing now.

Clean and fresh, they pulled out their outfits for the night.

Remus was going for a black tight shirt, which hugged his body perfectly, revealing every single muscle, and tight black jeans, showing the muscles there as well, and Harry was tempted to go on his knees, but they would be running late if he did that.

<< Go and wait downstairs >> Harry told Remus, and received a confused look as an answer << My underwear is a surprise for you later >> Harry told him with a wink.  
From the bottom of the wardrobe, he pulled out a pink bag. Inside there was a pair of red knickers, red stockings and red garter belt. He put everything on, plus his black tight leggings and black sleeveless top. He pulled on his ankle boots and went downstairs, his hair bobbing up and down with each step. 

Since being with Remus, he liked to leave his hair wild when he was with him. He knew that Remus liked it like that as well.

<< Looking hot Kitten >. Remus winked at him.

<< So do you Moony. >> Harry hugged him, and tucked himself closer to the older boy chest.

They then went to the bike and started the journey to Mrs. Weasley house, which was a 30 minutes ride. He snuggled closer, and soon they arrived.

Knocking on the door, they were greeted by Percy, who was flushed in the face.

<< Harry hi. And you must be Remus. Come in, come in >> he gestured them in, and closed the door behind them.

<< Harry >> turning around he saw Hermione. She was wearing a blue dress, her hair pulled in a complicated hairstyle.

<< Hermione >> they hugged and then she hugged Remus.

<< We thought you weren’t going to make it >> Mrs. Weasley said, appearing from the other room.

<< We had a bit of a distraction while getting ready >> Harry said, blushing.

Hermione and everyone else started laughing, and the night went on, with drinks and food.

Finally, when midnight approached, they all gathered in the living room, television on with the countdown showing.

“10...9...8...7...6...5...” Remus arms wrapped around him.

“4...3...2...” Remus hands reached his face, and when the clock struck midnight, Remus claimed his lips, making the rest of the world disappear.

“How I wish this moment would last forever” Harry thought, while he moved his lips with his Alpha.

<< Happy new year love >> Remus whispered against his lips.

<< Happy new year babe >> Harry whispered back, kissing him softly.

Everyone around them was lost in their own bubble, and when they all came back, the announcement came.

<< Fleur is pregnant >> Bill said, and that resulted in a massive chorus of screams and congratulations.

Fleur was standing next to Bill, a soft and warm expression in her face, a hand resting on top of her belly.

Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were crying, smiles etched on their lips.

<< That is a wonderful news son. I am so happy for you >> Mrs. Weasley said, hugging them both.

It was getting late, and Harry wanted to show Remus his surprise.

<< Thanks for having us Mrs. Weasley. It was a wonderful night >> Harry said, and they all hugged and said goodbye.

After the drive, they reached the house again and went straight into the bedroom, where Harry made Remus sit down.

<< Now, you can have your present >> Harry said, and started undressing, slowly revealing his skin and the clothes he wore earlier.

Remus eyes were wide when he saw his Omega underwear. His cock immediately standing up, agonizingly blocked by the tight material of his jeans.

<< You look so hot right now >> Remus said, his voice low and rough.

He couldn’t have waited any longer. He took his Omega quickly, filling him up.

Quick and sweet movements, claiming once more what was his, feeling the warmth of Harry’s inside wrap around his member. That, plus the complete hotness of his boyfriend made him go close to the edge, where he felt Harry was as well. So with a final push, they both went over it, releasing their seed.

He pulled out and slumped in bed, undressing slowly. He then went into the covers, and motioned for Harry to join him. 

And Harry did. He took everything out, and completely naked, he joined Remus in bed, and they fell asleep cuddling each other. A feeling of peace and relief surrounding them.


	10. Sudden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reality hits them hard. So do actions made in the past.

The next morning, they were woken up by voices screaming their name downstairs.

<< Harry. Remus. Come here. We are back >> the groaned and dressed quickly, before going downstairs and seeing the rest of their roommates sitting on the sofa.

<< Hey guys. Welcome back >> Harry said, and went to hug them.

<< It’s good to be back. >> Lily told him, hugging the small boy even more.

<< Should we have breakfast? I’m starving >> said Sirius, dramatically pretending to pass out.

<< Sure. You can get started cooking then >> Severus told him, and escaped the arms that tried to catch him.

<< I’ll cook. I’m in a very good mood >> Remus spoke up, a smile plastered in his face.

<< Do you now Moony? >> James said, snickering.

<< Why are you in such a good mood Moony? >> Sirius added, getting up from the sofa and starting to corner him against the wall.

<< Secret >> Remus said, and winked at Harry before disappearing in the kitchen.

They all moved to the kitchen then, and had breakfast talking about their holidays.

Sirius and Severus managed to get good at skiing, despite the near death experience Sirius had with the trees.

James and Lily had the best time, her sister finally accepting that she loved James, and showing up at the house with her newborn son in her arms.

Harry and Remus simply talked about the party from the day before, avoiding the surprise Remus got after. 

The other four were going to spend the rest of the day unpacking and relaxing, and Remus took the chance to take Harry on a date.

They got dressed quickly, and left the house to go and have a walk in the park, the chilled air of the morning waking them up. Hand in hand, they talked of little things, and came to a sudden stop when Remus spotted someone he didn’t want to see near them.

<< Let’s get out of here >> Remus said, a light nervous tone in his voice.

<< Everything ok? >> Harry asked him, and started to move back when someone shouted at Remus to stop.

<< Shit >> Remus whispered, moving protectively in front of Harry.

“What the hell is going on?” Harry thought.

A group of people were coming near them, lead by a boy with no hair and red eyes. Behind him a girl with black curly hair, a guy with platinum sleek hair and another guy with mousy brown hair.

<< What a surprise to see you out and about. Where is the rest of your little group? >> the bald guy asked, scanning his surroundings.

<< They are not here Tom >> Remus told him shortly, moving to hide Harry even more.

<< Who is this? >> he asked, motioning to Harry.

<< No one. >> Remus said, feeling Harry jump behind him when he said that. He would have explained later, but for now he had to protect his Omega.

<< None of that now. You know I can get quite brutal if I don’t get what I want. But I’ll forgive you this time, if you tell me who he is >> Tom said, an aggressive tone in his voice.

<< He is Harry, my Omega >> Remus said between gritted teeth. 

<< Oh, you found your Omega. Such a low life class >> Tom sneered, and the rest of his group laughed.

Harry felt heat rush to his face, and he moved from behind Remus, facing the group.

<< I don’t know who you are, and I don’t really care. But your opinion is utter shit. Let’s go Moony >> Harry spat venom at Tom, and taking Remus hand he moved away, feeling his nerves tense from the feeling of wanting to punch the bald guy in the face.

<< You should not have done that Kitten >> Remus told him when they got away and sat at a cafe. 

<< And why is that? Who was the asshole? >> Harry asked him.

<< His name is Tom Riddle. He is in a gang and he targets Omegas. He thinks they are the lowest class of humans, he think that they shouldn’t be allowed to leave the house, only controlled by their hormones during their heat. We butted heads quite often with him and his group, but he usually leaves us alone. >> Remus told him, and Harry felt the blood froze in his veins.

<< Shit. I’m sorry Moony. He just pissed me off and I spoke without thinking. >> Harry said, feeling now terrified.

<< It’s ok. Just run as fast as you can next time you meet them >> Remus grabbed his hand and together they went back home.

<< Guys, we need to keep our eyes open for the next couple of weeks >> Remus said to the rest of the group, catching them off guard while they were eating at the table.

<< What happened? >> Lily asked, concern etched in her voice.

<< We just met Voldemort and a couple of his Death Eaters >> Remus said, and realization dawned in everyone’s faces.

<< Shit. Did he see Harry? >> James asked and they all trembled a bit when Remus nodded.

<< We will keep a close eye on him >> Severus said.

<< But doesn’t that mean that you are in danger as well? >> Harry asked Severus.

<< We fought a while ago. I used to be part of that group till I met Sirius. They don’t touch me because I know things about them that would ruin them >> Severus said, and an evil smile appeared in his face, quickly disappearing when Sirius squeezed his hand.

The rest of the day was filled with preparation for the return to school, and they all did the homework that they left till the last minute. All of them expect Harry, who did all of his work the first week of the holidays.

He left them and went to take his computer, and started to browse his favourite online shop when his eyes fell on the calendar at the bottom of the screen. Soon would have been the first year anniversary of his parents death, and he didn’t know if he felt ready to deal with that.

“It’s been already a year” he thought, a grim feeling wrapping around him.

“What am I going to do? Hermione and Ron would probably come with me, but I don’t want them to see me in that state. Remus would come, but I don’t want to make him go through the ordeal my emotions would cause. I’ll just go by myself and have a quick visit” he decided, and booked his train ticket to reach the place where his parents were buried.

When that was done, he absentmindedly started to shop, not really paying much attention at what he chose. He needed to distract himself, and come up with a plan to avoid company during that travel.

“I’ll tell Remus I’m going with Hermione and Ron and vice versa. They won’t ask too many questions” he thought to himself, actually sure it would have worked.

Getting up from where he was seated, he went to talk to Remus about his trip next week. 

<< Remus, I’m going to be gone for the day on the 11th. It’s my parents anniversary. Ron and Hermione are going to be with me, so you don’t have to worry. Ok? >> Harry said, looking at him.

<< Sure Kitten. You want me to come as well? >> Remus asked him, and Harry wanted to say yes. He wanted to have Remus strength supporting him, but he wasn’t ready for that.

<< It’s ok. I want to go with them. They are just coming with me on the train. I’m going alone in the cemetery >> Harry explained, and watched Remus tense body relax.

<< Ok Kitten. I’ll wait for you when you come back >> Remus smiled at him and went back to do his work, brows furrowing together.

Harry then took the chance to go upstairs and called Hermione, who answered at the first ring.

<< Harry? >> she sounded concerned.

<< Hey Hermione. Listen. My parents anniversary his coming soon and I am going to the cemetery with Remus. So I won’t be at school that day >> he told her, and could imagine her chewing her lower lip.

<< You want me and Ron to come as well? >> she asked.

<< It’s ok. I just need support after I visit them. I will be going alone anyway this time. Remus will wait outside. Thanks for proposing though >> he smiled sadly, deceiving her as well.

<< Ok. Would you like to have breakfast with us tomorrow? We can come and pick you up. >> she asked him.

<< Sure. Ring me when you are outside >> and he closed the call, his body sighing with relief.

He went back downstairs when it was time for dinner, and started cooking when the others cleared the table from books and notepads. 

Dinner went by quickly, with them talking about a possible road trip in the near future.

<< We should go to Scotland >> Lily suggested.

<< Why? >> James asked her.

<< I always wanted to visit Loch Ness. >> she smiled at him.

<< Why go all the way there when you have the monster sitting in front of you? >> James asked, gesturing to Sirius.

That made everyone laugh, tears in their eyes.

<< This monster can still kick your ass Prongs >> Sirius said, a smirk escaping his well calculated composed expression.

<< Bring it on Padfoot >> James grinned back, jumping to his feet and running to the living room.

<< Boys >> Severus and Lily said in unison, laughing even more.

<< I never went there >> Harry told Remus, while they washed and dried the crockery.

<< I’ve been once. I went when I was little with my parents. Just before my mother started getting sick >> Remus told him, hitting him with the towel.

<< Oh it’s on >> Harry said, laughing.

He jumped at him, and they both fell on the floor, Harry on top of Remus, tickling his sides.

They heard commotion in the living room but ignored it, too much focused in their own little quarrel.

Remus pushed him off, and when Harry landed with his back on the floor, he found himself face to face with Remus, who was grinning down at him.

<< Who wins then? >> Remus said, feeling already triumphant.

<< You win if you kiss me >> Harry told him, bringing his lips inches to the one of the other boy.

<< Gladly >> Remus said back, and closed the distance between their lips. 

They kissed for a bit, and when they separated, the events of the day caught up to Harry, who yawned. 

<< Come on Kitten. Let’s go to bed >> Remus helped him up, and they both made their way to the bedroom.

Passing through the living room, they saw the other two couple still fighting, laughs and smiles flying around.

They simply shook their heads, and headed to bed, where Harry fell immediately asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

Remus helped him undress, and joined him after he was ready. 

Instinctively Harry moved closer to the other boy, and Remus put his arm over him, and fell asleep as well.


	11. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadows started to make their way into the once clear sky.

The days moved fast, and soon it was the 11th morning, and Harry was sitting on the train, making his way to Godric’s Hollow. The train ride was 3 hours long and Harry spent most of them listening to music and reading.

When he finally reached his destination, he called both Remus and Hermione to let them know he got there safe.

They were just relieved and wished him well.

He felt a hint of regret at lying to them, but he knew he had to go alone. 

He went to a florist, picked a bouquet of flowers and headed to the graveyard. He remembered where they were, and reached them soon, tears already filling his eyes.

He cleaned the tombs, and placed the flowers under their pictures.

They were smiling in there, with sparkling eyes and happy expressions.

He just dropped to the ground in front of them, legs unable to support him anymore and tears streaming down his face, a greater sadness that he expected wrapped around his heart.

<< Why? Why did you have to leave me? >. He whispered angrily at the unmoving pictures.

<< I am happy now, but I still wish I was with the two of you here. I missed you all the time >> he went on, letting out all the sadness that he had inside.

This went on for nearly an hour, and when he finished, he kissed the pictures and left, unable to give them a last look. He knew his eyes were puffy and red, but he didn’t care about his aspect at the moment. He just wanted Remus to hug him and make the sadness that lingered in him disappear.

He went on the train and got ready for 3 other hours of travel.

He left the platform and started walking home, when he felt watched. He looked around, and realized that the short guy with mousy brown hair was staring at him from across the road. 

He remembered what Remus told him and sped up, trying to put distance between himself and the stranger.

<< Not so fast little boy >> someone said, and grabbed his arm, stopping him.

Looking up, he realized he was staring at Tom Riddle, who was grinning at him.

<< You will come with us >> and with that he pushed him in a car, and locking the door sped off, taking him somewhere he didn’t know.

They reached a mansion just outside the city boundaries, and they moved him inside, a firm grip on his arm, not giving him any chance to escape.

<< Sit down and stay quiet >> the lady told him, and pushed him on a battered looking sofa.

<< Sir, should we call them? >> the lady asked Tom.

<< No Bellatrix. It’s going to be him who will call them. >> and with that, he fished out his phone and passed it to Harry.

<< Call your Alpha. Make sure he knows the consequences if they don’t show up in one hour >> he smiled, holding a knife in his hand.

Harry dialled Remus number, and after four rings he finally picked up.

<< What do you want Tom? >> came the familiar voice from the other end of the line.

<< R-Remus. It’s H-Harry >> he managed to stammer out, fear gripping his throat. 

<< Harry? What happened? Are you ok? Where are you? >> Remus voice grew in volume and his tone in anxiety the more questions he asked.

<< They t-took me when I left the s-station. I-I lied about being with H-Hermione and R-Ron. I went a-alone. He has a k-knife Moony. He gave you and the rest of the guys one h-hour >> Harry was trembling now.

Tom snatched the phone from Harry hands, and Bellatrix grabbed and pulled his hair, causing him to yelp in pain.

<< One hour Remus. And then he will need a straw to eat. Severus knows where to come >> and he closed the call.

<< Easy now Bellatrix, our guest is safe for a little bit >> Tom said, and Bellatrix released him.

30 minutes later, the door bell rang, and the boy with mousy brown hair went to open the door.

The group moved into the living room, directed by him.

<< That’s fine Peter. Go and stand in the back with Lucius. >> Tom told him, and the boy joined the platinum haired one in the back.

Remus was in the front, and Harry jumped to go next to him, only to be pulled back on the sofa with a pull of his hair by Bellatrix.

<< Now now Harry. Is that how you treat people who showed you hospitality? You already want to leave? >> Tom tsked, moving the knife closer to his face.

Harry shook his head, resulting in the knife grazing his skin.

<< Good pet. >> Tom said, and patted his head.

<< What do you want Tom? >> Remus asked, trying to stay calm.

<< Our dispute has been going on for far too long. Join me. All of you, and I will let you all go unscratched. >> Tom offered them, and waited for an answer that didn’t come.

<< I was afraid of that. Lucius, take Harry in the back and make him scream a little. Maybe that will make them come to a decision quicker >> When Lucius took hold of Harry arm, Remus moved forward, only to stop in his tracks when a second knife was pulled out and pressed against Harry’s throat.

They moved in the back, and someone tied his hands behind his back, and pushing him down on the floor, started kicking him everywhere, especially in his stomach.

He bit down on his lips, refusing to scream.

This went on for a long while, while no sound could be heard coming from the other room.

A particular heavy kick hit him in the mouth of his stomach, and he let out a cry of pain, grasping for air.

<< Bring him back >> Tom shouted, and Lucius lifted him from the floor and brought him in the other room, where a collection of gasp could be heard.

Harry was covered in blood and bruises, and was limping, pulling all of his weight on his left leg.

<< Are we ready to talk about you joining us? >> Tom said, poking at one of Harry bruises.

Harry knew he had to do something to not get Remus hurt, and suddenly an idea sprung in his head, and he acted quickly. 

<< We don’t really need them, Sir >> Harry said, turning to look at Tom.

<< And why is that pet? >> Tom sneered.

<< Well. If I break his heart here and now, they will not bother us anymore >> Harry said, trying to sound as honest as he could master.

Tom laughed and all of his gang followed suit, untying Harry hands.

Harry pushed his fear down and pressed his body against Tom, feeling an arm wrap around him, the grip on the knife loosening for a second.

And he used that second to act. With all the strength he could manage, he twisted Tom fingers, and stealing the knife, he pressed it in his arm, escaping to Remus.

<< Let’s go >> Harry shouted, and they run out, jumped on the bikes and took him to the hospital. 

He got checked in, and they started to treat all the outside injuries, but he felt somewhat empty, not sure what to make of that feeling.

<< Are you ok? >> Harry asked the rest of the group.

<< We are. We were extremely worried about you. Why did you lie? And what the hell was that thing now at the mansion? >> Remus shouted, unable to control his temper.

<< I didn’t want anyone seeing me when I was there. I needed to deal with the feelings alone. And what I did just now was so you and the rest of you didn’t get hurt. >> Harry shouted back, now knowing that he was safe made all the stress leave his body.

<< I’m sorry for yelling. I just can’t bear the idea of you being in pain >> Remus said, lowering his voice and taking Harry hands in his.

<< I’m sorry too. I love you Moony. I’m sorry I worried you >> Harry kissed the other man hand, and relaxed even more when he squeezed his hand.

<< I love you too >> Remus told him, and was about to kiss him when a doctor came in.

<< We will keep you here overnight for some check-ups. If everything is in the norm, he will be able to leave the hospital tomorrow evening >> the doctor said, gesturing them to leave.

<< I’ll see you tomorrow >> Remus said, and pressed a quick kiss against Harry lips, and smiled when the heart machine gave a quick increase in sound.

When they left, the doctor took Harry blood to run some tests and gave his some morphine to ease the pain, and he went into a deep slumber, disturbed only by a weird nightmare.

He was holding hands with Remus and a little light was hovering in front of them, and suddenly a shadow snatched it away, making Harry wake up, cold sweat running down his back.

He brought his hand to his face, and felt tears leaving cold trail on his cheeks. Looking around he saw the doctor coming over him.

<< Mr. Potter. We need to discuss something that came up with your blood results >> the doctor told him, her eyes holding sadness in them.

<< I already know. Please don’t say it out loud >> Harry begged her, and she went to hug him, wrapping her arms protectively around him. 

Harry calmed down enough to take the pills the nurse gave him, and took a nap, waiting to be discharged.

He heard voices from outside the room, and perked his hearing to see who it was and what they were saying.

<< Mr. Lupin, as I said, that’s something Mr. Potter will have to tell you himself. I don’t have the authority to reveal certain information’s, and you aren’t legally bound to the boy. Let him rest and when he wakes up, you can take him home >> the doctor said, and opening the door, found a pair of spent green eyes looking at her.

<< Kitten >> Remus let a sigh of relief and went to hug the boy, feeling him tense up.

<< Moony >> Harry smiled sadly and with the approval of the doctor, he changed and they left.

Harry was looking for the bike, when a black Mercedes came to a halt in front of him, and Remus opened the passenger door.

<< Who’s car is this? >> he asked, entering in the vehicle.

<< Mine. I will keep the bike for weekends but will mostly use the car >> Remus told him, and drove off, going to the house.

<< Harry >> was the collective shout of joy he heard as soon as he opened the front door, and two bodies collided against him, making him wobble back.

Lily and Hermione were hugging him tightly, afraid that he would disappear if they let go.

<< Hi >> he said, his tone felt monotone, without emotions.

He sat on the sofa, and everyone went to sit around him, waiting.

<< What did the doctor tell you? >> Harry finally asked, looking at Remus.

<< She said that something came up during the blood test they did overnight, but wouldn’t give me any more information’s. She gave me this envelope to give to you. I haven’t opened it >> Remus said, and he handed the envelope to Harry, who opened it with shaky hands. 

Inside, a single word was written in a neat and clear calligraphy, and Harry passed out, feeling all the happiness and warmth leave his body, leaving behind only sadness and a hole where his heart used to be.


	12. Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadows prevailed over the light. Will there be salvation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter has some very sensitive arguments. Read carefully.

He regained consciousness like a static. He was awake for two seconds and then he got sucked inside the void again. He didn’t have the strength to fight back, nor physically nor emotionally. He was drained, and the only reason he made it out of the darkness was because he could hear Remus calling his name.

<< Kitten. Come back to me love. Please >> Remus voice was full of sadness, and Harry gave in. He forced his eyes open, and found himself laying on the sofa, concerned eyes turned over him.

<< Harry >> Remus shouted, and held the young boy close to his body.

<< I-I’m s-sorry Remus. I-I’m s-so s-sorry >> Harry sobbed against the other boy shoulder.

Remus moved him back and started drying his eyes.

<< About what? What does the word two written in the letter mean? >> Remus asked, and Harry, taking a deep breath, spoke up, feeling his heart shatter for the second time that day.

<< I had a miscarriage. I was two month pregnant >> Harry couldn’t look up, feeling shame and sadness settle within himself.

The rest of the room fell in complete silence, which was only broken when someone started crying, and Harry finally looked up, and saw Remus eyes spilling tears.

<< I-I’m s-sorry >> Harry said, and hugged him. 

The rest of the group was petrified for a second, and then they all joined the hug, giving Harry a bit of their warmth.

<< I am going to kill Malfoy >> was the phrase that broke the silence, and Remus was standing on his feet, amber eyes holding a murderous look.

<< Sit down and think deeply about that. I am sorry that Harry had to go through all of that, but what would your action do? You know Tom has people inside the police forces and Ministry >> James told him, and putting his arm around his shoulder, made him sit down.

Harry stood up, and everyone stared at him.

<< I just need to have a shower. Hospital smell doesn’t really suit me >> he half smiled and went upstairs, knowing full well he had a specific pair of eyes boring holes in his back.

He went into the bathroom and locked the door behind himself, slumping his back against it, slowly going on the floor.

He undressed and paused when he looked in the mirror. His stomach was covered in purple bruises, but one in particular made him nearly double over in pain and disgust. It was black, with the centre a crimson red. He knew that it was that bruise that stole his baby away, and he couldn’t bear looking at it any longer.

He filled the bath quickly and just dipped himself in, and without hesitation he took the blade from the usual hiding place and started slashing at his skin, uncaring of the pain it caused. He just needed to hurt himself for being so stupid to get knocked up, for being so weak that he couldn’t protect his baby, for being such a useless waste of space.

He cut deeper and deeper, harder and harder, till the once clear water was now a watery red.

He looked down at himself, and smiled through teary eyes at his body. He left better, and just unplugged the bath, dried himself off and went to sleep after putting some heavy clothes on and hiding all the evidence of what he did.

He woke up the next morning feeling his skin tingle. He stretched and saw that Remus wasn’t beside him.

“I don’t blame him. Who would want to be together with someone like me anymore?” he told himself, and just went downstairs, feeling thirsty.

He entered the kitchen and was welcomed by the same group that was there yesterday, looking at him.

<< What? >> he croaked out, his throat dry.

<< How are you feeling today? >> Hermione asked him, and immediately regretted it.

<< Fantastic >> he answered, his voice filled heavy with sarcasm.

<< No need to be sarcastic Harry. You aren’t the only one hurt here >> Severus said, and that was the fire that made the bomb explode.

Harry dropped his cup, and rounded on him, screaming in his face.

<< YOU ARE RIGHT. IT WAS ALL OF YOU WHO HAD AN ABORTION, NOT ME. ALL OF YOU LOST A KID EVEN BEFORE HAVING THE CHANCE TO SEE IT, NOT ME. ALL OF YOU FELT YOUR HEART SHATTER WHEN YOU FOUND OUT, NOT ME >> he was raising his voice more and more, feeling the pain spill out with every word.

<< I WANT ALL OF YOU OUT. NOW >> he stormed to the living room, without giving any of them a chance to respond, and slammed the front door open, waiting for them to leave. 

They all left, and he felt a pang of guilt, but he didn’t really care at the moment. He just wanted to be alone, like he was supposed to be. 

Remus was the last one to leave, and the look he gave Harry made his already broken heart, break even more.

He slummed the door shut, and went to bed again, not paying attention to his hungry stomach or thirsty mouth.

That’s how he spent the next days. Going from the bedroom to the bathroom, and didn’t touch a single bit of food or water.

He was amazed when he got up the next Monday that he wasn’t dead from blood loss, or starvation or dehydration. Looking at the clock he realized that he was still in time to go to school, and he decided that maybe it would have helped to clear his foggy mind. 

So pulling on a large sweater, a pair of baggy pants and some sneakers, he left the house, ignoring the outside world as much as he could. The sun was starting to come out, so he pulled his sunglasses on and with music bombarding his ears, he reached the school.

He lit a cigarette and smoked, while waiting for the bell to ring, and when it did, he made his way to class, not bothering with the time he took to get there.

When he knocked on the closed door, and was given permission to open the door, the collective gasp of his classmates and his teacher didn’t really came as a surprise.

He could imagine what he looked like. An empty expression, hollow cheeks and pale skin.

<< Mr. Potter. Are you feeling alright? >> professor McGonagall asked him.

<< Yes professor. I’m sorry for being late >> he apologized off handily, while sitting down at his desk.

The day went on rather smoothly, feeling people staring at him.

When lunch time came, he grabbed his bag and rushed out of the classroom before Ron or Hermione could approach him.

He went to hide in a corner in the back of the library, where no one would usually go.

He switched his phone on, and saw all the missed calls and unread messages he had on his phone.

Remus, Hermione, Ron, Lily, James, Sirius, Severus, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and many more people tried to get in contact with him, but he didn’t have the strength to confront them.

He spent the rest of the break smoking and not thinking, unconsciously placing his hand over his belly.

When the bell rang he made his way to the classroom again, and spent the rest of the day trying to pay attention to the lessons, not really succeeding.

And finally the day was over, and he rushed out, making his way out of the school, when he crashed against someone right outside the gates of the school.

Looking up, he found himself face to face with Remus.

<< Kitten >> Remus whispered, and Harry tried to escape from the arms that wrapped around him, but he was weak. 

<< Please, just let me go >> Harry begged, a strange edge on his voice.

<< I can’t. Fuck. I can’t let you waste away in front of me and do nothing about it >> Remus shouted at him.

<< I am no longer a concern of yours >> Harry said coldly, and finally disentangled himself from the arms that held him there.

<< How can you say that? >. Remus whispered when Harry managed to walk away a few steps.

<< How can you still want to have something to do with me? >> Harry simply asked back.

<< Can we talk? Please, don’t shut me outside. >> Remus begged him.

<< You want to talk? Fine. >> Harry moved to the black car and waited, and Remus quickly opened the car and went in, and together they went home.

None of them spoke at first, and Harry was growing wary of the situation.

<< You wanted to talk. Talk then >> Harry said.

<< I know you think that you are alone in this, but you are not. You aren’t the only one who lost his kid Harry. I lost him too, and for you to shut me out like this really pains me.  
And even more, I look at you and only see a shell of the boy I love. Please, let me in. Let me help you. Let’s help each other >> Remus said, and offered him his hand.

To someone outside of that situation, that would have simply been an outstretched hand, but Harry knew what was in that hand. 

That hand held his salvation, and he didn’t know if he deserved it.

<< We can always try again love. I love you with all of my heart, and I will share mine till yours is ready again >> Remus whispered, and those were the words that convinced Harry to take that outstretched hand.

And he found himself crushed against Remus chest, both unashamedly crying.

<< C-Can you believe that no m-matter what I s-still l-love y-you? >> Harry said, a broken laugh leaving his mouth.

<< I know. Your capacity for love is your greater strength >> Remus told him, and turning the boy head up, he places his lips on his. 

When Remus hands started to remove Harry clothes, he froze.

<< I’m not ready for that again >> Harry said quickly, and Remus stopped.

<< It’s ok. Take all the time you need >> Remus reassured him, and moving to the bedroom, they just cuddled against each other, feeling the heartbeat of their loved one. 

Harry was exhausted, and feel asleep, reassured from the loud and heavy sounds of Remus heart.

Remus on the other hand lied in bed and listened to Harry’s breath, calming down when he didn’t wake up screaming, and gave in to his own tiredness, and wrapping an arm protectively around Harry, he fell asleep, sending away any kind of nightmare that Harry might have had.


	13. Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can the dim light in the darkness go back to shine fully?

The next morning, Harry woke up feeling well rested. He heard voices from downstairs and slowly got ready to face whatever was behind his bedroom door.

He took a shower, and some of the deeper cuts had opened again during the night, so when he finished, he wrapped them in some bandages, and got dressed quickly.

Going downstairs, he could start to hear the conversation that was going on.

<< Just don’t push him. And don’t make any reference to pregnancy or babies >> Remus told whoever was there.

<< We are not that stupid Remus >> Ron voice told him.

<< I know. But you should have seen him yesterday night. Every time I moved my arm away from him, he started to tremble and a choked sounds kept coming out of his mouth. >> a heavy sigh could be heard and before any of them could reply, Harry made his way into the kitchen.

<< Morning Kitten. Breakfast? >> Remus asked him, placing a soft kiss on his temple.

<< No thanks >> Harry replied, and poured himself some tea.

<< We are sorry about what happened the other day Harry >> Lily said and went to hug him, but as soon as her arms were around him, he collapsed on the floor, and scooted to the opposite side of the kitchen, eyes wild with fear.

<< Shit >> he heard someone whisper, and felt someone gently touch his knees.

<< It’s ok Kitten. No one will hurt you here. You are safe. Ok? >> Remus soothing voice reached his ears, but the only thing he could do was nod, not trusting his voice.

Remus helped him up and Harry went to stand behind him, still feeling fear gripping his body.

<< Just give him some time >> was the only thing Remus said, and with that he took him to school, where he kept as close as possible.

Every break, Remus would go to pick him up from the classroom, and wouldn’t comment when he saw Harry smoking nearly half a packet of cigarette in a single break.

That went on till the doctor that saw him booked him an appointment for a check-up. She asked to bring his Alpha as well, so the both of them left school and went straight to the hospital, going into the doctor office.

<< I called you here today to talk about that letter I gave you >> she cut to the chase quickly.

Harry body tensed up, not feeling remotely ready to talk about it out loud. And Remus didn’t want to upset him, so he wouldn’t have talked about it either.

<< I know it’s a painful thing to go through. But we need to run some checks to make sure that your reproductive system is ok and I need to check the rest of your body to see if the bruising have swelled down >> she told him, and that sent him into panic. He didn’t want Remus to see him like that, when he was completely broken.

<< Just the two of us? >> asked Harry.

<< Yes. Everything will be made in total privacy. >> she reassured him.

They got up and went into an examination room, where Remus waited outside.

<< Remove your clothes so I can check your body, and then I’ll use the scan to see your insides. >> she told him, and when he took everything out, he saw her eyes widening.

<< What happened? >> she asked him, with medicine already in her hands, pressing against the cuts.

He just shook his head and when she was done, she made him lay on the little bed and brought a scanner over, and pressed it against his belly, the monitor showing his inside.

<< I can see that everything looks fine. There were no ruptures during the miscarriage. I am very sorry about your loss Mr. Potter >> she cleaned the gel out of his stomach and left him to get dressed.

He left the room and Remus took his hand, squeezing gently.

<< You are free to go now. But if you need any support, please don’t hesitate to call me >> she smiled at the two of them, and turning around, left them alone in the corridor.

<< You still have time for another class. Do you want to go back to school or should we go home? >> Remus asked him.

<< Home please. I’m hungry >> Harry admitted, and that was what it took for Remus to bring him straight home.

He cooked him some rice, and Harry ate till he felt full, which funny enough was after a couple of bites.

Remus was watching him in concern, when Harry’s sleeve moved up a bit and revealed a red stained bandage.

<< What is that? >> Remus asked him, suddenly going next to him.

<< What is what Remus? >> Harry asked, not realising what the other boy saw.

<< That bandage on your wrist. Is it what I think it is? >> Remus persisted, and before Harry could answer, his sleeve was pulled up, revealing his arm covered in bandages.

<< What did you do? >> Remus asked him, sadness filled in his voice.

<< I just wanted to stop feeling numb. I got carried away >> Harry lied, but he knew he couldn’t keep the truth hidden for long. Not from his Alpha anyway.

Taking Remus hand, he went upstairs, and taking a deep breath, he took his top off, and started to remove all the bandages as well, revealing all the cuts that covered his body.

<< I couldn’t stand to look at my bruised body. This always helped when I fell into despair And I know I said I would have tried to depend on you in times of need, but losing our child destroyed me Moony. It made me feel useless and like a waste of space. If I couldn’t protect him, then I didn’t deserve to have a healthy body >> Harry admitted.

Remus just dropped on his knees in front of him and hugged him, and he felt damp cheeks caressing his stomach.

<< I’m sorry that you had to go through all of that. I love you so much and the thought of you hurt this way makes me want to run away and go far away from here, were nothing related to me could hurt you anymore. We will just have to learn to protect and depend on each other from now on, and this time we actually have to do it >> Remus said, speaking against his stomach.

<< I can try >> Harry said, and going on his knees, found himself face to face with Remus, and they pressed their lips together.

The kiss was sweet and tender, making their heart speed up. 

Harry could feel heat scratching at his guts, and he pressed the kiss deeper.

Remus caught up immediately, and pushed his tongue into the Omega mouth, earning a moan in response.

<< Are you sure? >> Remus asked, moving back a bit.

<< I need to be connected with you. But can we use a condom? >> Harry asked him, and Remus pulled one out of his drawer, and readied himself. 

He entered Harry quickly and nearly came to a stop when a whimper of pain escaped his lips, but Harry pushed back, making his member go deeper inside him.

This went on for a bit, while Remus kissed the back of his neck and his shoulders. When he felt close to release, he bit down over his mark and they came together, Harry seed covering his shirt and Remus’s filling the condom.

Pulling out, he saw some small residue of blood on it, but didn’t pay much attention to it, knowing that he was probably something to do with the events from the previous week.

<< Take a shower with me? >> Harry asked him, making him come back from the thoughts that trapped him.

<< Anything for you my love >> Remus said, and was rewarded when a small smile came over Harry lips.

It didn’t reach his eyes, but it was progress, Remus thought, while discarding the used condom in the bin and undressing himself.

They washed each other and made their way to bed, finally aware of the heavy tiredness feeling.

They cuddled for a while and when Remus fell asleep, Harry kissed his chest and whispered words that he was afraid to say out loud.

<< I love you Moony. But I don’t think I will want kids >> and with that he fell asleep too, adjusting himself in his Alpha arms and letting his warmth heat him up.


	14. Recovery

It’s been a month since the visit at the hospital, and it looked like Harry was making some progress in getting better. He quitted smoking, started eating regularly and paid attention in class. He was even spending more time with his friends. The only thing they still hadn’t made progress was other people touching him apart from Remus. He shied away from peoples touch, even the smallest one.

He was currently making a cake, which was something the therapist told him to do. Focus on things that made him happy and feel relaxed, and being surrounded by those smells relaxed him a lot. It helped clear his mind as well.

The rest of the group, plus Hermione and Ron were watching a movie in the living room, and the loud volume made him aware they were watching some Disney movie. The singing part came and he started singing along, while whisking some cream in a bowl.

Turning around he saw that Remus was leaning against the door frame, a wide smile on his face.

<< That’s the first time in a long time that I heard you sing >> he explained, answering the questioning look in Harry’s eyes.

<< I love that movie >> Harry said, smiling back.

<< Well, leave the baking for a bit and come and sit down then >> Remus told him, and taking the bowl out of his hands, he took him in the living room, and sitting on the sofa, made Harry sit on top of him, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist.

Their relationship improved as well. They didn’t talk anymore about the miscarriage, even if Harry mind sometimes took him there, but he now had a coping mechanism that wouldn’t let him go back into the void.

He cuddled closer to Remus and relaxed against his touch, enjoying the movie. 

When the movie finished, they all looked at him.

<< What? >> he laughed, not understanding the eager look in all of their eyes.

<< Cake? >> they all asked in unison, and that made him laugh harder.

<< I got distracted >> Harry said, and went back in the kitchen, hearing them complain to Remus, moaning that he stopped Harry from baking their treat.

He knew that Remus loved chocolate, so he was making his newly invented Werewolf Heart. A chocolate cake, with white chocolate heart.

When he assembled the cake and put it in the oven, Sirius sneaked behind him and stole the spoon full of the remaining chocolate.

<< Sirius, you pig >> Harry laughed, and hit it with the towel.

<< Severus >> Sirius screamed, face covered in chocolate.

Severus appeared in the room, and couldn’t say anything when he saw Sirius face. He just busted into laughter’s, calling everyone else into the kitchen, and they soon joined the hysteria. 

Sirius laughed too, and when Severus looked at him, he placed a chocolate covered kiss on the other boy face, transferring some of the food on his lips.

That made the hysteria grow ten times, and everyone was clutching their sides, trying to catch their breath.

A while later, waiting for the cake to cool down, they started a game on the console James bought, betting house chores as penalty for the losers.

30 minutes later, when everyone was sat at the table, Harry brought the cake on the table.

<< I present to you, the Werewolf Heart >> and they all started dramatically gasping and clutching their imaginary pearls, while he cut the cake and started serving it.

<< This is amazing >> Ron said, with a mouthful of cake.

<< Thanks Ron >> Harry smiled at him.

They finished, and left Sirius and Lily to clean, as they lost the game, while he said goodbye to Ron and Hermione.

<< Thanks for coming over >> Remus said to them when they were at the door.

<< Anytime >> Hermione said, and looking next to him, saw Harry shifting on the spot, as if he was fighting against some kind of interior demon, which she knew was sadly too true.

<< We will see you tomorrow Harry >> Hermione said to him.

Harry looked up, and breathing deeply he hugged them.

<< I’ll see you tomorrow >> the hug lasted a mere second, but it meant the world to his two best friends.

Remus didn’t say nothing, pride swelling in his heart, as Harry managed to climb over another obstacle.

When they closed the door, they sat down on the sofa again, and were soon joined by the others.

<< Have you guys got any tattoos? >> Harry asked out of the blue.

<< Yeah. We all have our animals >> James answered him, and laughed at Harry confused expression.

<< I am Prongs and my animal is a Stag >> and lifting his sleeve, he revealed a beautiful black and blue stag, with green eyes. 

His arm was joined then by Lily’s, which showed a black and purple doe, with hazel eyes.

Sirius lifted his shirt, and showed a black dog, with a ribbon tied on one of his legs.

Severus lifted his shirt as well and he revealed three paw prints, a ribbon underneath them.

<< That looks so nice. Couples tattoos >> He smiled and gave Remus a sneaky look.

<< Don’t you think about it >> Remus warned him, reading his mind.

<< I don’t know what you are talking about Moony >> Harry said, and run off, leaving his laugh behind.

<< That boy is going to be the death of me >> Remus laughed and run after his mate, not noticing the happy look his best friends had in their faces.

He reached the bedroom and couldn’t find Harry. When he closed the door, he felt someone jump on top of him, a laugh ringing in his ears.

<< You naughty boy >> Remus said, and pulled the young boy to him, claiming his lips.

Harry struggled at first, and then gave him, letting his mate possess his mouth.

<< When is your heat next? >> Remus asked him, moving to the bed.

<< On your birthday >> Harry told him.

<< Are we already that close? >> Remus asked rhetorically. 

Harry didn’t answer. He simply went to sit next to him on the bed and taking his computer, he started to look up tattoo artists near the area.

Remus was looking at him, and when he saw what Harry was looking at, he snatched the computer out of his hands and started laughing.

<< If you want to get this tattoo, you will come with me where I got mine done. Where we all got our tattoos done actually. Hagrid is the best >> Remus told him.

<< When can we go? >> Harry asked him.

<< There is no rush Kitten. But I can probably get us an appointment for the weekend >> Remus winked at him, and grabbing his phone he sent the message.

<< We have an appointment this Saturday at midday. >> Remus told him, and Harry felt excited beyond reason.

He already knew what he was getting, but he wouldn’t have told Remus till it was inked on him.

They then spent the rest of the night in bed, Remus finishing a thesis he had to present the next day and Harry laying with his head on his laps, playing on his phone.

<< I am nearly done Kitten. You can start to get ready for bed >> Remus told him, and Harry obliged.

He got up and undressed, staying in his underwear for a bit, while he bent over into the wardrobe, looking for a pyjama.

Remus was tempted to get up from the bed and fuck him there, but he was out of condoms and Harry wouldn’t do it without. So he shifted position and went back to the last bit of the thesis and ignored Harry while he changed at best as he could.

When the bed dipped again, he looked up and found himself face to face with a bare legged Harry. 

<< I thought you were changing? >> Remus asked him amused.

<< I was. But I want to have sex with you. >> Harry told him.

<< We can’t >> Remus simply said.

<< Why? >> asked Harry, a hurt tone in his voice.

<< We ran out of condoms >> Remus told him as a matter of fact.

<< Oh >> Harry simply said back, and went into the covers, facing Remus.

<< You coming? >> Harry asked, patting the empty space next to him.

<< Yeah. I am finally finished >> Remus just took his clothes off and stayed in his underwear, revealing a half erect cock.

That was it. Condom or not, Harry could still suck him.

So when Remus went into bed, and Harry’s head disappeared under the covers, he didn’t really think much of it, till the felt lips pressed against his underwear.

Harry just pushed them down, and started kissing and licking the now rock hard member. He then took him in his mouth, and slowly started devouring it all, making Remus shiver in pleasure.

He soon sped up, taking all the length in his mouth, feeling it press against the back of his throat. That went on for a while, until he felt the member pulsing in his mouth, telling him that the release was near.

And he didn’t have to wait long. With two more licks, hot liquid filled his throat and mouth, and he drank it all.

He pulled the underwear back up, and moved back to his pillow.

Remus started laughing when Harry poke his head back. His face was red and he still had a drop of cum on his lower lip. He picked it with his finger, and put the finger in Harry mouth, making him clean it.

Harry eyes were now heavy with sleep, and soon he fell asleep, feeling partially satisfied. The same could be said for Remus. 

He pressed his body against Harry’s, and fell asleep when the smaller body pressed back as well.


	15. Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love brings hearts together.

The weekend approached quickly, and Harry and Remus where on the road going to the tattoo parlour.

<< Excited? >> Remus asked him, while placing a hand on his thigh.

<< Yes. >> Harry told him, playing with Remus fingers.

They then spent the rest of the journey listening to music and enjoying the scenery, feeling the peace surrounding them.

They reached a building with dark bricks and a neon signboard, that displayed the words “Hagrid’s Hut” and went in.

A bell rang, and a massive man came out from the inside of the shop. Over 6ft tall, his face covered by a thick and dark beard.

<< Remus >> the giant said, slamming in hand on Remus back, making him stagger a little.

<< Hey Hagrid. Thanks for opening business today >> Remus told him, returning the strong affectionate gesture back.

<< And who is this? >> Hagrid asked, looking at Harry.

<< This is Harry. He is my boyfriend >> Remus said, and interlocked his fingers with Harry’s.

<< Nice to meet you Harry. I’m Hagrid. >> he extended his hand, and Harry shook it, seeing his hand completely disappear in Hagrid’s one.

<< So, what are we getting today? >> Hagrid asked, getting down to business.

<< I have a picture >> Harry said, and showed him the picture he found online.

<< That’s easily done. I just need your document, and then we can get started. >> Hagrid said, gesturing them to get in the back.

Harry promptly showed him his passport, and when Hagrid certified its authenticity, he printed Harry design and started making it his own, adding small details.

Remus was trying to see what Harry was going to get, but he kept getting his view blocked by Harry.

<< Nope. You will have to wait. >> Harry told him, and he complied, moving back to the front of the store and sat on sofa.

<< Now Harry. Where were you thinking of getting this? >> Hagrid asked him, and Harry pointed at his side.

<< Ok. Remove your shirt and lay sideway on the bed >> and Harry did so, trying not to pay too much attention at his scars.

<< Let’s get started >> and with that Hagrid began his work, placing the design on Harry side, and he moved the machine over it. 

Harry jumped slightly at the tugging pain, but soon relaxed over it. 

An hour later, Harry stood in front of the mirror looking at the finished work, and called Remus to have a look. 

When Remus walked in, he smiled at the sight.

Harry chose a black cat with a silvery mark around his neck, with a full moon as background. 

<< It’s beautiful. Thanks Hagrid >> Harry smiled at the giant, and after paying they left.

<< What do you want to do? >> Remus asked him when they were outside.

<< You can take me on a date while we are here >> Harry suggested to him, and Remus smiled.

They walked around, hand in hand, and went into a few shops. 

When it started to get dark they decided to go back home, car filled with bags and happy memories.

Arriving home, they discovered the house to be deserted. 

<< They must be on dates as well >> Harry said, smiling at Remus.

<< So, how about some food? >> Remus proposed and ventured in the kitchen, followed by Harry.

While he was cooking, Harry went behind him and hugged him, placing a soft kiss into his neck. Turning around, he returned the kiss on Harry lips, and soon forgot all about the food.

He picked Harry up and deposited him on the table, deepening the kiss and placing himself in between the younger boy legs.

With a battle of their tongues, Harry wrapped his legs against Remus hips, and tangled like that, he was carried to the bedroom, where their passion exploded.

<< Naked. Now >> Remus whispered against his ear, and Harry obeyed, undressing himself quickly.

He followed suit, and went into the bed, positioning Harry on top of himself.

Turning around, he grabbed a condom and was ready to put it on himself, when shaky hands stopped him.

<< I want to do it without >> Harry said << I have been talking to the doctor and she gave me a stronger contraceptive. So we don’t have to worry about anything >>

<< If you are 100% certain my love >> Remus told him, and went back to kissing him.

Harry then moved on top of Remus throbbing erection, and slowly pushed the head over his entrance, feeling his muscles expand over the member.

The tightness of Harry’s inside made Remus dizzy, and grabbing his hips, pushed him all the way down, earning a suffocated moan in response.

He loved being inside Harry. His inside wrapped around his member, welcoming him in a wave of pleasure. 

Harry started moving then, lifting his legs up and going down again, letting out a loud moan.

<< I...Love...You...So...Much >> Harry said, while speeding up, a hand wrapped around his own member.

<< So do I, Kitten >> Remus said, and started thrusting his hips upwards every time Harry pushed down, creating a deeper penetration, that earned him a messy boyfriend, who was at the moment mewling and moaning loudly, uncaring of anything apart from the pleasure they were both feeling. 

<< Cum for me baby >> Remus said against Harry’s throat, feeling his own release approaching soon.

And Harry did cum, strong jets of sperm splashing against Remus chest, making his inside tighten even more, and with two more thrust Remus released himself inside his boyfriend, filling him of his seed.

They stayed like that for a bit, Harry slouched over Remus chest and Remus slouched over the headboard, caressing Harry’s back.

After that they went to take a quick shower, feeling hungry, and going downstairs, they were welcomed by the rest of the group sitting at the table in the kitchen.

<< Hey guys. When did you get back? >> Remus asked them, ignoring the awkward atmosphere.

<< I would say ten minutes ago. Wish we came back later now >> Sirius said.

<< Why is that? >> Harry asked, completely oblivious.

The other four shared a look, as if unsure to actually say something.

<< So? >> Remus prod.

<< Harry was rather loud >> Sirius said, and they all looked as Harry grew incredibly red.

<< Oh My God >> Harry said, hiding his face in his hands.

<< See? We didn’t want to say nothing >> Lily said, avoiding eye contact.

<< It was just us making love. Nothing to be ashamed of, especially since I was making you feel good >. Remus winked at Harry, making him blush even more << And it’s not like I never heard you guys getting it on >> he pointed out, finishing the dinner they stopped earlier.

<< That’s true. Sorry for making it weird >> James said, and they just stayed at the table doing small talk, while Harry and Remus ate.

<< So, what did you guys do today? You were out of the house early >> Severus asked when they finished eating.

<< We went on a date and I had this done >> Harry stood from the table and lifting his sweater, revealed the new tattoo on his side.

<< That looks wicked. Hagrid, right? >> James said, and Harry simply nodded, and suddenly realized that they could see his scars as well, and pushed his clothes back down.

<< Harry. I know you think we don’t know or notice, but we have been friend with Remus for a long while now, and we have seen him in similar situation to yours. Trust me when I say that those scars won’t make us think any less of you >> Lily told him, and he felt as if a heavy weight had been lift out of his shoulders.

Tears were now pooling in his eyes, relieved that he wouldn’t have lost this people if they saw how fucked up he was.

<< Really? >> He asked her with a shaky voice.

In response she just went to him and hugged him tightly, making soothing noises while patting his back.

That calmed him down, and looking up at her, he smiled, and kissed her on the cheek.

<< Hey. What about me? I am here as well >> Remus said, pouting in his chair.

<< Oh baby >> Harry said, and went to kiss him on the cheek, only to be pulled against his chest, his lips meeting Remus’s.

That started a chorus of laughs all around them, and Harry felt happy. He had people around him that supported him and cared about him. He knew now that he didn’t have to worry about nothing while they were with him.

<< Bed? >> Remus winked at him, and Harry raised an eyebrow, giggling.

<< Again? >> Harry teased him, earning himself a playful slap on the ass.

Remus picked him up and slid him over his shoulder, and made his way over the stairs again, while Harry laughed loudly against his back, waving goodbye at the other, who were laughing and shaking their heads.

He put him down once they reached the bedroom, and shook his head when he didn’t stop laughing.

<< I can’t believe they heard us >> Harry kept saying between breaths.

<< It’s not a big deal. We will probably hear them as well. It’s bound to happen >> Remus simply said, making him feel better again.

<< Tomorrow is Sunday, so how about we laze around all day? >> Remus suggested, and Harry nodded, trying to hide a yawn with his arms.

<< Come on Kitten. Let’s go to sleep >> and with that he put Harry against his chest and they cuddled for a bit, till he heard the younger boy breath slow down, and a light snore escaped his lips.

He chuckled to himself, and wrapping his arms around him, he fell asleep as well, happy that Harry was going back to being normal.


	16. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadows are always lurking in corners. Always.

Life continued as normal. School, homework, dinners, chats and more dinners were in the horizon, making Harry feel completely happy. 

He was now at the hospital, having his weekly visit with the doctor.

<< As I told you Harry, the new suppressants I gave you are for when Remus is not around. I can guess you are not ready for the idea of a pregnancy yet, so while on heat, take the other injection, and that will completely neutralize his seed. >> she told him.

<< But they won’t have a long term effect on me, right? >> Harry asked, feeling conflicted. He wasn’t ready for a pregnancy, and he really didn’t know if he would have ever be ready again, but the idea that this injection would destroy even the smallest chance made him think too much.

<< No, they won’t have any permanent effect. You can rest assured that if in the future you want to become pregnant you can. How are the other things? Are you still seeing the therapist? >> she asked him.

<< Yes. I actually have an appointment with her after this one >> Harry told her, and saw a content look on the doctor face.

<< Well, I am all done. The blood results show no anomaly to the medicine, and we discussed the options you have. I’ll see you next week >> she got up and he followed suit, and when they reached the door she hugged him, taking him by surprise.

He made his way to the other side of the hospital, and signed in, waiting for his turn to see his therapist.

<< Mr. Potter? >> his therapist called him, and he stood up and entered the now familiar room, only to see someone was sitting in a chair next to the therapist one.

<< This is a student who is studying to become a therapist. Would it be ok for her to stay here? >> his therapist asked, and he was about to tell her no when he realized that if more people knew what this things caused, then it would have been a good thing.

<< It’s ok. Maybe having a first interaction with different cases will help her more >> Harry said, and sat in the chair in front of the desk.

<< So, how are things going? >> she asked him, pen in hand.

<< Everything is good. I am getting better at people touching me. I still tense up, but it goes away when I realize they are not going to hurt me >> he told her.

<< So, no feelings of self-harm or anything like that? >> his therapist asked, and he saw the other girl eyes widen up.

<< Not many. When they do come, I just start thinking about my boyfriend, and the look on his face when I did it big last time. That makes the feeling go away immediately. But I know now that I have a great supportive system surrounding me >> he told her, scratching his arm absentmindedly.

<< Tell me more about that >> his therapist smiled at him, and he did. He opened up to her, a thing that months ago would have been unthinkable. 

<< It’s the other people that I live with. James, Lily, Sirius and Severus. They have been friends with Remus for a long time, I think since the start of their school life. And he used to be like me, using self-harm as an escape from feeling numb. Lily told me that the scars on my body won’t make them think any less of me, and in that moments, I realized how lucky I was to have such a big supportive group surrounding me. >> Harry said, and smiled up, a twinkle in his eyes.

<< Can I ask something? >> the other girl asked, looking up from his file. Harry nodded and she spoke, and Harry would have expected any question to come, not that one << It says here that you had a miscarriage, and that resulted in you nearly killing yourself with the multitude of cuts you made on your body. What I don’t understand is, how close were you to actually ending it all, and what stopped you? >>

Harry had to think about that question, he knew part of the answer, but the rest was complicated to explain.

<< I already knew that I lost my baby. But when the doctor confirmed it, I felt as if the ground underneath me opened up, and I fell through it, barely grasping the edge with my fingers. I couldn’t believe how weak I was, that I couldn’t even protect something that was special to me. Then Remus heartbreak reached me, and that made me feel even more sick with myself, so after an outburst at the people around me, I had to punish myself >> he took a deep breath and continued, answering the part of the question he found more difficult << I was very close to end it. But then I had a second of clarity, where I realized that if I ended it, I wouldn’t have done nothing other than letting my fear and disgust of myself win. So I got up and went to school, where my circle of friends tried to approach me, but I had decided that everyone was better without me. >> he had to stop for a second, his breath coming out now brief and sharp.

<< You can stop Harry. Don’t force yourself >> his therapist told him.

<< No it’s ok. I just need to get it out of my system now that I started it >> Harry explained.

<< But, when I reached the end of the day and went to leave, I bumped in my Alpha, who begged me to talk with him, and I did. He offered me his hand, giving me plenty of time to decide if I wanted to grasp it. >> he continued, a small smile appearing in his lips. 

<< That hand held my salvation. When he gave me time to choose, I knew I was going to take it. Because Remus helped me overcome everything, simply by being at my side >> he now was fully smiling, feeling pleased.

<< That was really helpful. Thanks for sharing it >> the other girl said, and looking at the clock he realized that his time was over.

<< I’ll see you in a month time Harry. You are making very good progresses. >> his therapist told him, and he left, feeling content.

Waiting outside for him was Sirius, and that made him slightly worry.

<< Hey Sirius. Is Remus ok? >> he asked, taking the helmet that was being offered to him.

<< Yes. He just had to do something and couldn’t come back in time >> Sirius explained and left it at that, making Harry worry even more.

They reached the house, and found it completely deserted.

<< Where’s everyone? >> Harry asked him as soon as the door was shut.

<< They all went together to do this thing >> Sirius said, a note of stress giving away his otherwise completely normal expression.

<< What is going on Sirius? Tell me the truth >> Harry busted out, his voice raising with worry.

<< It’s Tom Riddle, ok? He’s being quite persistent in bothering us in the last couple of days. We tried to keep Remus out of it, but it’s gotten to the point where we couldn’t anymore >> Sirius told him, slouching himself on the sofa.

Harry world stopped, a heavy feeling of concern now placed over his heart, and his legs gave up, and he dropped on the floor, his breath caught in his throat. The memories from the mansion came back to him and hit him hard, all the feelings closing his breathing apparatus. 

He was shaking on the floor, and only when Sirius heard a chocked sob he realized that Harry was having a panic attack, and immediately run to put his arms around the young boy on the floor, cradling him protectively against his chest.

<< It’s ok. He won’t hurt them. Shh >> he kept rubbing Harry’s back, but the sobs didn’t quiet down, they just increased in strength.

<< H-How c-can y-y-you be s-sure? I l-lost a b-b-baby b-because of h-him >> Harry said, his voice broken.

<< Trust me. Never again something like that will happen >> Sirius told him, and Harry left himself be lulled, his never ending sobs the only sound that filled the room.

Two hours later the front door opened, and Remus staggered back when a body collided against his, and looking down he saw Harry, red puffy eyes and tears stain in his cheeks, and he held him close to his chest, where the young boy kept sobbing.

<< How did everything go? >> Sirius asked, wrapping his arms around Severus waist.

<< He wants to meet with Harry >> Remus said, a growl showing in his voice.

<< Why? >> Sirius asked.

<< Apparently, someone leaked the information that Harry had a miscarriage after the episode in the mansion and he wants to apologies. >> Remus said << But you are not going near him. >> he said then, when Harry was about to say something.

<< Never again >> Harry said, his sobs finally stopping now that he knew his mate was safe.

<< But won’t he persist in meeting me if I don’t agree? >> Harry said, his mind already figuring out that he would probably try to hurt them.

<< He can try. But this time I will fight back >> Remus told him, placing his arms around him.

<< Remus, I know that you don’t want Harry to be near that bastard, but if it’s in a public place, with all of us, there isn’t much he could do. >> James told him, backing away when Remus growled at him.

The situation was getting nearly out of control, and Harry knew that it would have resulted in them all fighting, so he just gave up, fear still clinging to him, and spoke up.

<< I will meet him. But I will chose the place and the time, and who will be there >> Harry said, shocking everyone.

<< You don’t have to Kitten. We can resolve this >> Remus told him.

<< I know you could. But I don’t want any of you hurt by the hands of that bastard or someone from his group >> Harry said, moving closer to Remus.

With that decided, Harry took Remus phone and called Tom.

<< Remus. I knew you would have changed your mind >> the voice on the other side of the phone said, sounding low and sending chills down Harry's back.

<< It’s Harry, not Remus. I will meet you next week, at midday in the park where you saw us the first time. Come alone, and I will have as many people as I want. Bye >> he closed the phone, not bothering to wait for a reply, and handed the phone back, his hands now shaking violently.

<< It’s ok Kitten. We will be there to support you. And if we don’t like what he is saying we can always leave >. Remus told him, and now, exhausted, Harry simply fell asleep while being held by Remus.

Next week approached quickly, and Harry dreaded every second. Getting ready, he saw that Remus was holding a switch blade in his hands.  
<< What’s that for? >> he asked, trying to keep calm.

<< As I said, I will fight back this time. So if he pulls out a weapon, so will I >> Remus told him, his voice as cold as ice.

They went downstairs and saw the rest of the group already waiting for them. Lily, James, Sirius, Severus, Hermione and Ron were all strategically holding some knifes on them, but little did they know that Harry prepared himself as well. Underneath his shirt, he held one of his dad guns. He knew how to use it, thanks to one trip they took to a shooting range with his family when he was 14. 

<< Let’s go then >> Harry said, and they all left.

They reached the park soon after, and saw Tom already waiting for them sitting on a bench.

<< About time you lot showed up. >> he said, sneering at them.

<< We can take as much time as we want. Now, what do you want? >> Harry said, leading the group. He was afraid, but knowing that doing this would protect his family made him courageous enough.

<< I wanted to apologies. I know you lost a child because of what happened at my mansion, and for how much I dislike Omegas, I am terribly sorry for your loss >> he said, and putting his hand in his pocket, he pulled out an envelope, and he gave it to Harry.

<< What’s this? >> Harry asked, and Tom simply told him to open it.

With shaky hands, he opened the envelope and found inside some wad of cash.

<< What are you trying to buy with this money? My forgiveness? >> Harry asked, feeling disgusted.

He threw the envelope back at him, and took a step closer. Pointing his finger in Tom face, he started shouting at him.

<< I don’t care about your feelings against Omegas and how you feel about my miscarriage. But I’ll tell you something Tom. You come near us again, any of us, and that will be the last time you see the outside world >> and without any of the people behind him seeing, he pulled his shirt up and revealed his hidden weapon, and Tom eyes widen comically.

Before he could say anything, Harry turned around and left, the rest of the group following right behind him.

<< That went better than I expected >> Lily said, a sigh of relief leaving her body.

They went back home then, and while the others relaxed on the sofa, Harry run upstairs to put the gun back in the loft. When that was done, he went back downstairs.

Putting on a movie, Harry turned to go and sit on the sofa next to Remus, and chuckled under his breath when he saw them all asleep. So he grabbed a blanket for each couple and covered them, finally going to lay next to Remus, who instinctively wrapped his arm around him, and he fell asleep, wild thought running in his mind till Remus warmth sent them away, placating his all being.


	17. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrations are always welcome, with unexpected results.

He woke up when he felt someone picking him up from the sofa.

<< Ugh... W-What? >> he whispered, opening his eyes.

<< Shh Kitten. It’s still night. I’m taking us to bed >> Remus whispered back, placing a kiss on top of his head.

And Harry didn’t complain. He let his mind and body go back to rest, knowing that strong arms were carrying and protecting him.

The next morning he woke up feeling refreshed. Looking at the calendar he realized it was Remus birthday. Quietly, he picked his phone and headphones and went downstairs in his underwear and sweater, and pulling on an apron, he started baking, words of love filling his ears. he checked the messages as well, and saw that Hermione and Ron left rather early in the morning.

He tried to do everything quietly, and started pouring himself a cup of tea while the cake was baking. 

He could feel his heat pooling in him, but he hoped it would wait until Remus was up, but just in case, he injected himself with some of the new medications, and felt it go down a bit.

Looking at the clock in the kitchen he saw that it was already 8.30, and the others would soon be coming downstairs.

So he started making breakfast, and soon enough the kitchen was filled with frying smells, and he was piling plates when someone wrapped his arms around him, making him jump.

<< Morning Kitten >> Remus told him, taking off his headphones.

<< Morning Moony. Happy Birthday >> he placed a kiss on his Alpha lips, catching him by surprise.

They kept kissing for a bit, till the rest of the house woke up.

<< Morning >> they said, walking in the kitchen.

<< Morning guys. Breakfast is nearly ready >> Harry told them, receiving small thanks in response.

He left the last touches of the cooking to Remus, while he run upstairs to grab the bag with Remus presents.

Back downstairs, he placed them in front of him on the table, and resumed his cooking.

<< Thanks Kitten. But you didn’t have to >> Remus told him, sounding embarrassed.

<< I know. But I love you and you deserve the world >> Harry told him, placing a plate of food in front of him. He then proceeded to give food to the others, with a batch of fresh coffee on the table.

He sat next to Remus and started eating, when a cramp at his stomach made him double over.

<< Harry. You alright? >> Severus asked him.

<< Umh Umh. >> he said, clutching his stomach, waiting for the fit to go away.

After a couple of seconds it went away, but it brought back his heat, now already at his climax.

Liquid was oozing from the side of his legs, and the table became completely silent.

<< Shit >> Severus whispered, and that broke the silence.

Harry got up from the table and rushed to his bedroom, followed a second later by Remus.

<< This is stronger >> Remus said, referring to his heat.

<< Yeah. It’s because I tried to suppress it earlier. But I didn’t use the full dose, so it just had the opposite effect. Make it go away Remus >> and with that Remus flip switched, his Alpha side taking control.

He entered Harry’s hole, now slick with his liquid, and started thrusting, earning a mess of words from the boy underneath him. He was pounding so hard, that he almost forgot there were other people in the house.

Harry on the other hand, had completely lost him mind into the heat, screaming for more and more, and screaming loudly in pleasure when Remus gave it to him.

Remus was biting his nipples, his hands working their way to his Omega’s cock, stroking it in time with his own thrusts, making Harry even more wet. 

Harry was digging his nails in his arms, losing control. Incoherent words were now leaving his mouth, and with that he came in Remus hand, who was still pounding him.

But the heat wouldn’t be placated that easily. Not this one at least. And so Remus kept going hard on it, a complete feeling of possession washing over him when he looked down at his Omega, who was withering in pleasure, making him feel like he was on cloud nine.

He flipped Harry over, making him go on all four, and pushed deeper than ever, hitting Harry prostate with every thrust, making his Omega go even more crazy, mewling and whimpering as pleasure enveloped his body and senses.

When Remus bit down on his mark, he came again, and Remus followed suit, filling him up with his seed, and that sent a wave of cold all over his body, settling the heat down.

<< I love you >> Harry told him, placing a gentle kiss against his cheek, the only place his energy made him able to reach.

<< I love you too >> Remus said back, placing his lips on Harry’s, and guiding the kiss from tender to passionate, and suddenly they were both hard again, and Harry was now riding him.

He sat on Remus member, taking it all the way in, making it go deep inside. He could feel every muscle in his body contract in pleasure, and he started moving again, lips locked with Remus’s.

Remus wasn’t going to let his Omega have all the pleasure, so he started moving his hips up, meeting Harry movements when he pushed down, locking their bodies together even more.

Harry moaned inside his mouth, a sound that set him off, making him go wild. He grabbed Harry hips and started to thrust up even harder, making the boy squirm against him.

<< Remus... I...Love...You >> Harry said, between moans, coming over his chest.

The tightness created by that, made Remus come as well, filling Harry even more.

<< I love you too Harry >> Remus said, and lightly pressed his lips once more on Harry lips.

They stayed like that for a bit, till both their stomachs started to grumbled, and hunger won over the relaxed atmosphere they created.

Dressing quickly they went downstairs, and found the rest of the Marauders cuddling on the sofa, watching a movie.

They went in the kitchen, and heating up the food, they had breakfast.

Then Remus started opening his gift, while Harry worked in the back finishing the cake.

A card with words that warmed his heart was the first thing on top of the bag, and he read it quickly, feeling an overwhelming happiness grow inside him. Then he opened the small package underneath, and came to face a watch and a bracelet. 

The watch was one of those new ones, that you would found shopping at Rolex or Chopard. It has a real leather straps, a beautiful grey colour. Turning it around, he saw it was engraved.

“To the moon and back” were the words, and he felt completely happy.

The bracelet on the other hand, was a similar style to the Pandora ones. He could add charms, but he already had some on. A wolf, a black cat, a stag and a doe, two black dogs and a pen.

Turning around, he saw that Harry was staring at him, fidgeting, waiting for a reaction.

He stood up from the table and hugged him, kissing his neck.

<< They are wonderful. Thank you very much love >> Remus whispered against his ear, making him relax immediately.

<< I’m happy you like them. When you want to add some charms to the leather bracelet, let me know and I will order them >> Harry kissed him, and went in the leaving room to see if any of the others wanted some cake.

<< You guys want some cake? >> Harry asked them, and they all jumped. Apparently they didn’t realize they were back downstairs.

<< Sure. What’s the occasion? >> Sirius asked, nonchalantly. 

Harry happiness disappeared, and rage filled him inside.

<< You are fucking joking, right? >> he whispered angrily at him, going near so that Remus wouldn’t hear them.

<< Why? What’s wrong? >> James asked.

Harry had to breathe deeply to not shout at them.

<< It’s Remus birthday, you dickhead >> he hissed at them, and turned to leave.

He couldn’t believe that they forgot about it, and he could feel venom starting to spread over his tongue, and left the living room before he would say something worse.

<< Do they want any cake? >> Remus asked him, sporting his new gift on, and showing them to him.

Harry smiled at him and nodded.

<< Can you pass the plates Moony? >> Lily asked, and a happy faced Remus obliged.

Harry avoided looking at them, and went to take the candles from the drawer.

He placed them on top of the cake and lit them, and started singing while bringing the cake to the table. The others joined in soon, and then Harry placed the cake in front of Remus.

<< Make a wish babe >> Harry told him, smiling at him.

Remus closed his eyes, and he expressed his deepest wish. For Harry to find the strength to want a child again. He wasn’t ready now, but in the future he wanted one, and he heard Harry the time he said that he wouldn’t have wanted any.

With a deep breath, he blew the candles out, and everyone cheered.

Harry took the knife and started cutting the cake for everyone, even if now he didn’t feel so joyous.

Passing the plates around, he wouldn’t look at no one in the face, apart from Remus, who gave him a chocolate covered kiss when he looked up from his plate.

<< What was that for? >> Harry asked him, laughing.

<< Your lips taste better to me >> Remus said, winking at him.

And the rest of the day went on like that, while Harry ignored the rest of the house.

At one point he had to rush upstairs, cause he felt all the seed starting to drip out, and he left them on the table.

<< What is going on? >> Remus asked them, while Harry was gone.

<< He doesn’t know about our tradition to celebrate one hour before the birthday ends, and he attacked us >> James told him, looking guilty.

<< I forgot to tell him. >> Remus said, sounding equally guilty, but he had a smirk on his face.

<< What’s the smirk for? >> Harry asked him, getting back on his chair.

<< Nothing love. I just realized again how much you love me >> Remus told him, patting his head.

<< Get use to it >> Harry said, sticking his tongue out. 

Remus leaped forward, and licked his tongue, awarded with Harry shocked expression.

<< Did you just... >> his words were cut out by his own laugh. He couldn’t believe Remus just licked him.

He started yawning, the sex session spent him, and he headed upstairs for a nap, trying hard to not fall asleep on his chair.

When he was cosy in bed, someone knocked on the door.

<< Yes? >> he asked, propping his head up.

<< It’s me >> Lily said from behind the door.

<< Come in >> he said, covering his body in the duvet.

She walked in and sat on the bed.

<< There has been a misunderstanding Harry. We didn’t forget about Moony’s birthday. We just have the occasion to celebrate one hour before it finishes. >> she told him.

And Harry face became instantly red, shame and guilt washing over him.

<< Oh My God. I’m sorry. I didn’t know >> he kept apologizing, till she started laughing.

<< It’s not a big deal. Remus was happy to see you standing up for him. We certainly didn’t expect you to be this feisty >> she told him.

<< I’ll apologize to the others later. This heat destroyed me. >> Harry told her, and she got the clue that he wanted to sleep, so she placed a kiss on his head and left, closing the door behind herself.

Hours later Harry woke up, and saw a dark sky from outside the window. Looking at the clock on the nightstand, he saw that it was late afternoon.

He went downstairs, and saw they were all sitting on the sofa, playing the same game as last time.

He went to sit between Remus and Lily, chewing his lip.

<< I’m sorry about earlier. I got a bit carried away >> He said, looking at Sirius and James.

<< It’s ok Kitten. It’s partially our fault for not telling you >> Sirius told him, and James nodded in agreement behind him.

With that misunderstanding out of the way, they spent the rest of the evening playing, till it was time for the second party. They brought out their presents, and Remus started opening them.

From James and Sirius, he received something that looked like bike stuff. Lily and Severus got him a couple of books. He smiled at them and that started a group hug.

They all went to bed then, feeling tired. Harry had slept, so he wasn’t that much tired.

When Remus went in bed, he started to drift to sleep immediately, while Harry played with his hair, relaxing him into Morpheus arms.

When he started snoring lightly, Harry placed a kiss on his shoulder and cuddled next to him. He was awake for a while, thoughts running in his mind.


	18. New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Times moves fast and lives have to move forward as well.

Time flew by, and graduation came, hitting them all suddenly. 

Harry sat next to Lily’s family, who came to support her. On his other side, James’s family was there for Sirius as well. They told him that they basically adopted Sirius when they found out he was getting abused at his home. 

The sea of people kept getting slimmer. Sirius, Lily, James and Severus names where called, and he cheered along with the others, waving at them when they looked in is direction. he was concerned that Remus still hadn’t been called, but then the Headmaster called him, and Harry jumped from his sit, cheering louder than anyone in the room.

<< Remus Lupin has graduated with Summa Cum Laude, one of the few in his year. Extracurricular activities and his internal fight in the university to fight diversity has awarded him an Internship at the Ministry, in the Law Department. >> the Headmaster statement was met with even more cheers, and happy tears where now clouding Harry eyes.

“I am so proud of him” Harry thought, wiping away the tears.

Remus then reached the stage and took his place to speak to the public.

<< Thank you everyone for the support you have given me throughout the years. Me and my peers as well. In this last year, I would especially like to say my thanks to a very special person who is sitting in this room today. >> he paused while people applauded, and after taking a quick breath, he continued << Harry Potter, my love, my Omega, my world. You gave me the strength to follow my dreams, always telling me to follow the path that would make me happy. Your beautiful soul and heart teach me every day how much love can change people, and waking up next to you gives me the strength to fight the rest of the day. I love you >> he said, locking his eyes with Harry’s, now uncontrollably crying in joy.

<< I love you too >> Harry whispered back, while Lily mum’s patted his back.

The ceremony ended and he could finally reach his boyfriend.

<< I am so p-proud of y-you Remus. I l-love you s-so much >> Harry sobbed against Remus chest, who held him there close.

<< Thank you Kitten. I love you too >> he kissed the top of his head, and together with the rest of the group they went to the restaurant they booked a reservation at to celebrate.

<< So, what are guys going to do now? >> Lily’s mum asked them.

<< Both me and James have a job in Central London in a science laboratory. We applied and with the major we took they accepted us straight away >> Lily said, smiling at her family.

<< I’ll go and work at a repair shop that my family owned for a while. >> Sirius said, looking up from the menu.

<< I’ll do some tutoring. The Ministry isn’t really happy with a teacher being an Omega >> Severus said, and Sirius took his hand.

<< I have an internship at the Ministry. The Law Department, as the Headmaster said. If they are happy with my results, then I might get a full time job there >> Remus said, eyes shining now with glory.

Everyone then started to look at the menu, and the dinner went smoothly, while everyone laughed and chatted together.

They all parted ways then. The rest of the group went to the hotel they booked, spending time with their families. That left Remus and Harry, walking hand in hand, both a bit tipsy from the celebration.

<< Can you believe them? >> Harry asked him, laughing.

<< Getting married in secret. We will have to scold them when they are done with their families >> Remus said, laughing too.

James, Lily, Sirius and Severus married two months after Remus birthday, in total secret from them all. 

<< That must be feeling nice though >> Harry said, a note of nostalgia in his voice.

<< What my love? >> Remus asked him.

<< Family >> Harry said << I know I have you now though, so I don’t really feel it that much anymore >>

And that was it for Remus. He grabbed the boy and jumped in the first taxi he found, gave the address and had to resist the urge to laugh when he saw Harry shocked expression.

Reached the house, he paid the driver and rushed in the house. As soon as the door was closed, he pushed Harry against it and kissed him, a rough kiss full of possession and need.  
<< I love you so fucking much >> Remus whispered against Harry lips, making his arousal evident when he pressed his hips against Harry stomach.

<< I love you too >> Harry said, and pushed down in pants and underwear, wiggling his ass under Remus hands.

<< Here? >> Remus asked amused.

<< Yeah. You know they won’t be back till tomorrow >> Harry whispered back.

And Remus didn’t ask nothing more. He pulled down his pants as well, and with a quick thrust, he was inside of Harry, who pushed back against the member, making it go inside more. 

<< You... are... all... mine >> Remus kept repeating, his words in rhythm with his thrusts, making Harry come, his sperm drenching his shirt.

<< Only yours >> Harry said, and Remus came inside, filling his Omega, claiming his inside as well.

They pulled their clothes back on and went in the bedroom, the event of the day catching up with both of them, making them both tired. Changing quickly they went to bed, and fell asleep soon after.

 

The morning after, they woke up from loud voices and objects being moved.

Harry got up first, wrapping himself in Remus cardigan and poking his head through the door, he saw the rest of the group moving boxes downstairs.

<< Morning Kitten >> they said in unison, making him smile. 

<< Morning >> he said groggily, and looking behind himself he saw that Remus got up as well.

<< Give us 10 minutes and we will help you >> Remus told them, and pulled Harry all the way into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

They jumped in the shower, and after getting cleaned, put on some clothes and went to help, only to see that everything had been done.

So they went in the kitchen to see the rest of the group just having coffee.

<< Last time we will all be here having breakfast together >> Lily said, a tear escaping her eyes.

They all hugged, and saying their goodbyes, they left, and the house felt empty.

<< When do you go? >> Harry asked. He already knew the answer, but his mind tried to delete all the times.

<< I have to leave today Kitten >> Remus reminded him, and Harry felt like crying. He would have to be in school for another year, which meant he would have to be away from Remus for so long.

<< We will make it work Kitten. Trust me >> Remus told him, and only then he realized that he was crying, hot tears streaming down his face.

He crushed his face in Remus chest and hugged him, not wanting to let go. 

<< Look at me Kitten >> Remus told him, and Harry just shook his head, breathing in deeply his mate scent.

<< I d-don’t want to >> Harry voice came suffocated.

<< Please >> Remus insisted, and Harry finally looked up.

<< It’s going to be hard. Especially not seeing you all flustered first thing in the morning, or not hearing you sing when you bake. Or your sexy body alluring me in bed. But we can do it. >> Remus told him, and proceeded to kiss him. 

This time they didn’t move from the kitchen. Remus bent him over the table and took him there, filling him with his hard member. He was thrusting in slowly but deep, making sure to take his time, engraving this moment in his memory.

<< Remus >> Harry gasped, when he started to hit his prostate.

<< Go on baby. Let it go >> and Harry did. His mind a fog of pleasure, he reached his climax, jets of cum covering the inside of his underwear, tightening his hole, enveloping Remus member even more. 

<< Fuck >> Remus said, and sped up, coming soon after, a last push making his seed sit deep inside his mate body. He kissed his neck and slowly pulled out, making the other boy shiver.

<< Let’s pack now so we can just spend the rest of the day together >> Remus said, and together they moved to the bedroom, and filled a bunch of boxes with his stuff.  
Harry retrieved Remus favourite cardigan from a box and put it on.

<< This is staying with me >> he said, making Remus chuckle. 

<< Sure thing Kitten. It suits you better anyway >> Remus told him.

When all the box were full and put in the car, they moved to the sofa, spending the rest of the day cuddling and telling how much they loved each other.

Then Remus alarm went off, telling him it was time for him to go.

They got up and headed for the door. Hugging, they said their last goodbye.

<< I will call you as soon as I get to my new place. Study, eat and go to your appointments. I will see you during the summer holidays. I love you >> Remus told him, placing a kiss on his forehead.

<< You better. And we will. I love you so much. Be safe >> Harry said, feeling a lump form in his throat, but he pushed it back down.

They hugged again, and kissed. 

Remus then got in his car and drove off, and when the car was no longer in sight, Harry closed the door and slumped against it, moving to sit on the floor.

The lump in his throat was back and now tears were spilling out if his eyes, and he could no longer stop them. He moved to the sofa and wrapped himself in the cardigan, inhaling Remus scent, trying to calm his body that was now shaking with loud sobs.

That helped, because he drifted to sleep, his eyes closed, imagining that Remus was there hugging him, making the sadness go away.


	19. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too close and then too far. Tricks of the mind or reality?

He woke up abruptly, his phone ringing loudly. He picked up without looking at the name on the display.

<< H-Hello? >> he stammered out, his voice hoarse from the crying and the sleep.

<< Kitten. I just got home. Just wanted to let you know I made it here safe. Sorry if I woke you, go back to sleep. I love you >> Remus told him, sounding tired.

<< It’s ok. I don’t mind talking more. But you probably want to put some of your stuff away. So I’ll let you get settled in and we can talk in the morning. I love you too. >> Harry whispered the last part, feeling his heart tightening in his chest.

<< Ok Kitten. Good night. >> Remus told him.

<< Good night >> and they hung up. Looking at the time, Harry saw that it was already past one in the morning, and dragged his feet up the stairs, dropping himself in bed.

The next morning, he woke up, a heavy feeling in his heart. There wouldn’t have been no one to wish him a good morning, or tease him about his face first thing in the morning. 

He was alone again. And that feeling hit him so hard that it took his breath away.

“He didn’t leave me” he thought to himself, trying to catch his breath “He just moved away for work. For a better future”

After a couple of minutes he managed to get his breathing under control and went to take a shower, washing away the sweat he built up in the night. Now that Remus wasn’t there, his nightmare came back, and he spent a restless night.

He got ready for the day, uncaring of what he was wearing or what to do with his hair. Looking in the mirror, he saw himself being swallowed by the clothes he chose, but he didn’t really care. He got distracted when his phone rang, and he quickly answered, a smile already on his face when he saw who the caller was.

<< Hi >> he said, his voice rising an octave with excitement.

<< Hey Kitten. I miss you already. >> Remus told him, his voice sounding melancholic.

<< I miss you too. Waking up without you feels horrible. >> Harry told him, a note of sadness in his voice.

<< What a pair. We haven’t been apart from 24 hours and we already feel like this >> Remus said, a sarcastic laugh ringing in Harry ears.

<< Yeah. Did you settle in? >> Harry asked him.

<< Yeah. It’s so nice here. Most of the people who stay in this building are doing a similar internship like me. So I already met a few of them >> and so Remus went on to tell him all about the people he met, and how they helped him to settle his stuff away.

<< That sounds nice. Well, I have to go to school. Good luck on your first day. I love you >> Harry said, grabbing his bag and going downstairs.

<< I love you too. And thanks. I’ll let you know how it was when I call you tonight >> and he hung up, letting Harry go out of the house.

He managed to steps when he realized a car was parked in front of his house, and Ron and Hermione were waiting for him there.

His face lit up, a broad smile showing on his face. He jumped in the back seat.

<< Morning >> he smiled at them.

<< Morning. We thought you might have wanted a ride >> Ron told him, bumping fists with him.

<< Yeah. Thank you >> Harry told him.

<< How is Remus? >> Hermione asked him.

<< He is fine. He settled in yesterday and made some friends with the people who live in the same building. Apparently they are all interns for the Ministry >> and with that, they talked all the way to school, and Harry didn’t notice that everyone seemed to talk to him, as if they didn’t want him to think.

And then it hit him. They didn’t want him to think about Remus, because he would have been sad, and so he smiled, sincerely happy to have this people in his life.

The days went quick, and he couldn’t believe how much he missed Remus. They talked on the phone every night. Even if sometimes it was only for a couple of minutes, because Remus was studying or going out with some of his friends. He didn’t really mind, at least one of them wasn’t throwing himself in self pity. 

“We can’t talk today” he thought as he got home. So he just brought his computer downstairs and started watching a movie when a notification from Facebook distracted him. He opened it, and he saw a video where someone tagged him.

He played it and it was a live show from somewhere in London, a club by the looks of it. He looked at it for a couple of seconds, and when he was about to close it he saw Remus. He was dancing with a group of boys and girls, glow bracelets and glow sticks flashing around.

“At least he is having fun” Harry thought, and closed the screen. He couldn’t look anymore, the loneliness in his body growing by the minute.

“Ron and Hermione are at his mum house doing more weddings preparation, so I can’t call them” he thought, his mind trying to find someone that he could cling to. When he realized that the only person he wanted couldn’t be there, he just left everything and went to bed, and spent a lonely night, hugging Remus pillow.

 

In the morning, he checked his phone and saw 5 unread messages. 4 were from an unknown number, and the last one was from Remus.

He opened the unknown number’s first. The first three were pictures of Remus dancing with a girl with bubblegum pink hair. The last one was of Remus snogging her.

Harry brain and body froze. He had to look again, thinking that his eyes were playing tricks on him, but it wasn’t. Remus was really kissing another person.

And in that moment, he felt two thing.

Pain as he never experienced it pierced his heart, making his eyes water.

And then rage. He never felt so much venom accumulate in his heart like this time. 

With all the strength he could master, he opened Remus message, and saw a small phrase that made him go soft for a second: “I’m sorry we couldn’t chat today. I love you”.

<< You fucking liar >> Harry said out loud, and stormed out of the room before he would start smashing things. He had to calm down. He was thinking hard, and finally the best idea popped in his head.

He was going to surprise Remus during the summer holiday. They were supposed to meet near the end, but Harry couldn’t wait that long, so swallowing the venom, he decided to let those pictures slide out of his memory for the moment.

“We will talk about this when I go and see him. It’s probably just a misunderstanding” he thought to himself. Trying and failing to convince himself of that.

He always had a complex of inferiority, and now they were surging at full force.

“Two more weeks. And then I will have my explanations” and he left to go to school, a plan already formed in his mind.

The rest of the day went fast, and he could feel the rage he tried to repress in the morning dig its nails in his guts, so breathing deeply he suppressed it at best as he could. Ron and Hermione gave him a lift home and went on to see some venues for the wedding.

He got home and retrieving the post, he saw that Remus had sent him something. He ripped the letter and a key fell out. Taking out the note he read that it was the key to Remus new place.

<< Even better >> Harry said to himself, speaking loudly in the empty house.

He quickly fished his phone from the bag and told Remus he got the key.

That night they managed to have a video call.

<< Hey Harry >> Remus told him, avoiding eye contact.

<< Hey baby >> Harry said.

<< I’m happy to see you. Have you been eating? You look rather pale >> Remus told him, finally looking at him.

<< I am. It’s just been a wild couple of days. You? How is everything? >> Harry asked him.

<< I am. I went to a wild party the other day. The guy who lives across from me invited me. There were all of the other inters as well. >> and they kept talking till Remus started to doze off in front of the screen.

<< Go to bed baby. I love you. >> Harry told him, feeling a little bit bad to have doubted his mate.

<< I should. I love you too. >> he sent him a kiss and closed the call, but not before Harry could hear a man voice in the distance calling Remus’s name.

That was it for the night. Harry threw the computer out of his lap, and stormed to bed, trying to placate the pain he felt in his heart.

“Nothing is happening. Please tell me nothing is happening” he thought. And those were the thought that run in his mind till he fell asleep.

But then the nightmare started, and he could see Remus smiling at him and giving him a ring, but when he blinked, he could see that Remus was walking hand in hand with that pink haired girl, and he woke up in a cold sweat, tears streaming down his face.

“Fuck” he thought, and to stop those thoughts, he grabbed his sleeping pills and took some, and when they started to work, he drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	20. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reason is lost, and finding a way out of the darkness requires strength that Harry doesn't have.

The last two week passed quickly, Harry growing more anxious the neared the holidays approached. He told Hermione and Ron that he would be gone for the holidays, and that he would be staying at Remus’s new place. The just wished him good luck and they told him that they would be spending some times with their family, but had intention of going away for a week or so.

Harry boarded the train, his large luggage prodded in front of him. It would have taken him around 6 hours to get there, and he was fidgeting during all of them.

That Sunday morning was rather hot, so he opted for a light long sleeved shirt, always a precaution to hide his scars. 

6 hours later, he left the train station and got in a taxi. He didn’t know where the place was exactly, so it would have been better to avoid even more delays. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was just 11 am.

They reached the destination in 20 minutes and he made his way to Remus door. 

“Number 74” he remembered, and opened the door with his key.

He went in, and saw immediately some bottles of beer and wine on the table.

“He must have had fun yesterday” he thought, chucking lightly. His uneasiness lowered when he woke up that morning, knowing that he was going to see his mate that day.

He left his luggage in the living room and went in search of the bedroom. He found it around a small corridor, next to the bathroom. When he opened the door, he nearly had a heart attack.

Remus was asleep, snoring lightly. But his arm was wrapped around someone else. Looking closer, he realized that it was the girl with bubblegum pink hair.

He felt his world shatter in that second, and his heart just crumbled, leaving him there emotionless.

He took his phone, took a picture of the situation and left as quickly as he could. He threw the key on the table and grabbing his luggage, he slammed the door shut. He walked out of the building quickly, and booked a room in an hotel that was only two roads away.

He went into his room, and when the door closed behind him, his legs couldn’t support him anymore, and he just collapsed there, tears running down his face and a hand clutching at his chest, an enormous pain spreading all over. 

He felt his phone vibrate then, and taking it out of his bag saw a lot of missed calls from Remus. With a shaky hand he answered then, and could already hear how freaked out he sounded.

<< Harry. I can explain. >> he was saying.

<< E-explain what R-Remus? H-how you c-cheated on m-me with that b-bitch? >> Harry asked angrily, his voice broken by the tears.

<< Please. Where are you? Please come over and talk to me. Please >> Remus seemed desperate, and Harry had to give him a piece of his mind face to face, so he agreed. 

<< I’ll be there in ten minutes. I don’t want to see the bitch, so make sure she at least isn’t there when I come >> and he hung up, feeling now a heavy weight on his chest.

15 minutes later he was buzzing at number 74.

<< Harry >> Remus told him breathless, as if not believing he was really there.

<< Remus >> Harry said, his voice monotone. He swore to himself that he would not show any weakness.

Harry went in and went straight to sit on the sofa.

<< You wanted to talk. Please enlighten me on what I saw this morning >> Harry said, his voice as sharp as razors.

<< I don’t have any excuses. I had sex with her yesterday. There is no denying it. >> Remus said, his voice cracking.

That was what Harry needed to hear. He stood up, and simply snapped the necklace from his neck and chucked it at Remus face, who looked at him in astonishment.

<< I am done with you >> Harry said, and he went to the door. He was already turning the handle when strong arms pulled him back.

<< Please. Don’t. I can’t leave without you. I made a mistake. Can’t you forgive me? >> Remus asked him, and he could feel tears dropping on his neck.

<< Let me go. I can’t forgive this. This is too much >> and with that, he opened the door, coming face to face with the pink haired girl from the picture.

When he locked eyes with her, he could feel his heart shatter even more. 

“Of course she had to be beautiful” he thought to himself, a tear now rolling down his cheek.

Turning around, he saw that Remus was following him.

<< I just wish that you will treat her better than how you treated me. I’m sorry I couldn’t be enough >> Harry said, and his mask broke. 

He was standing there, completely vulnerable, and he just wanted to run away.

<< It’s not like that Kitten >> Remus told him, and Harry felt a stab in his chest when he called him that << We both drunk too much. She doesn’t mean nothing to me. I don’t love her. She just happened to be the one I did it with. You have to believe me. There was never nothing between us >>

<< You say that. But I have pictures of the two of you kissing two weeks ago. Is that a coincidence as well? Or do you tend to snog people when you are drunk? I am done with you. Please, don’t hurt me anymore than what you already did >> and with that Harry left, leaving behind a piece of himself. A piece he knew would never be the same.

He reached his hotel and went straight to his room. Taking the sleeping pills, he fell into a comatose sleep, waking straight up the next day.

Groggily, he checked his phone, and saw that he was bombarded with messages and calls from nearly everyone he knew.

James, Lily, Severus, Sirius, Hermione, Ron and Remus left voicemails as well.

He didn’t feel like talking to anyone or read any of the messages, so he switched it off, and getting ready, he left. 

The ride home was more sad than he expected. He felt his neck as bare as ever. The usual weight of the necklace gone.

He reached his house, and just dropped the luggage in the living room. He made himself some food, which he had to force down, and went into the bathroom.

He had a really big urge to hurt himself, and there was nothing that stopped him. So, sitting in the bath with his clothes off, he started slashing the blade on his skin, deep and long cuts.

And that is how he spent his summer holidays. Avoiding everyone and hurting himself. 

When Hermione and Ron went to his house, he pretended not be there, and they soon left.

The same when the marauders came. They didn’t have keys anymore, so they kept ringing the bell, and when they didn’t receive any answer they left too.

He only made a phone call. He called his therapist office and said that he would no longer need the treatment.

 

It was then time to go back to school, and with a heavy heart he got out of bed. Only in his underwear, he looked at himself in the mirror. He was in a worst state than when his parents died. He became completely anorexic, his bone now fully exposed. His arms, wrist, legs and chest where covered in deep cuts. His face was skinnier than ever, and he had deep, black circles all around his eyes.

He went in the bathroom, cut even more and got dressed. He wore completely black when he decided to wear clothes. Grabbed his bag and went downstairs, pulling on a pair of sunglasses.

He didn’t even bother to switch on his phone. He didn’t want to see people names show up on his screen. He didn’t want to have to deal with anyone if he could avoid it.

But when he opened his door, he found a group of people waiting for him just outside the gates.

He could hear them gasping when they saw him, but he really couldn’t have cared less. He had enough of people. He was fine by himself.

<< Harry? >> someone called him, but he ignored them, and walked past them without looking up or acknowledging their presence.

<< Please stop >> someone else said, but he kept walking, till someone grabbed his arm and turned him around.

<< Why haven’t you been answering to any of us? It’s been three weeks. >> looking up, he saw that it was Lily who stopped him.

Looking behind her, he saw the rest of the group. Remus was there as well, but he didn’t feel nothing. He was completely empty.

<< Because I don’t need any of you. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go to school >> and he pulled his arm free, leaving them standing there, a shocked expression on their faces.

<< I’ll give you a ride >> Sirius and Ron offered, but he just shacked his head and kept walking.

He could hear that someone was behind him, but he kept walking, till whoever it was stopped him.

<< Kitten. Please, I can see you are killing yourself >> Remus told him, his voice a hard pull against his heart.

Turning around, he pulled his sunglasses off and glared at him.

<< You should have thought about that when you betrayed me fucking that whore >> he spat the words at him, and turned around, he sprinted away, his hands shaking.

He reached the school in record time, and rushed in the classroom, avoiding anyone who might have talked to him.

Lessons began, and he could see people staring at him, while he absentmindedly played with his pen. Time passed quickly, and he realized he sat, staring at the wall for all the break, not moving one inch from his seat. 

<< Mr. Potter, I would like a word. >> Professor McGonagall told him, when he stood up to leave.

<< Sure Professor. >> he stayed over, and when everyone left, she approached him.

<< Is everything ok Harry? I can see you drastically changed in just a couple of months. >> she sounded concerned, and he told her everything. He only left out the self harming episodes, but he knew she knew. 

<< That is such a pity. I am sorry for how you are feeling Harry. If you need something, feel free to talk to me >> and that was his clue to leave.

He left then, and outside the classroom he found Ron and Hermione waiting for him.

<< Harry. Talk to us. What happened? >> Hermione eyes seemed to glisten against the light, tears making their way there.

<< You heard me this morning. He cheated on me. I am done with him and everyone. Having people near, just hurts me all the time >> and he left, not waiting for them to answer him.

At the school gates, he saw the rest of the group waiting for him as well, and he growled internally.

“Why can’t they just leave me alone?” he thought, and avoiding eye contact he went past them, only to be stopped by someone grabbing his arm.

<< Kitten. Please, talk to me. I know I’ve hurt you. Tell me what I can do to make things right. How can I make things go back to the way they were before? >> Remus pleaded, and hearing his voice made Harry body react. Not because he wanted to, but he suppressed his heat for too long, and suddenly it just exploded in him, warm liquid oozing down his legs and his pheromones running wild out of him.

<< I’ll take you home. You can’t stay here >> Remus told him, and carried him to the car, wrapping his cardigan on him, making the heat deepen.   
They reached the house and Harry run inside, hurrying in the kitchen. He rummaged in the drawers and didn’t find any more injection. He was screwed. He now was feeling pain spreading in his body, the heat reaching over the climax.

<< I can help you >> he completely forgot that Remus was there. And for how much he couldn’t stand him, their bond would come in handy at the moment.

<< Fine. But it’s nothing apart from you making my heat ease down. >> Harry told him, and pulled down his jeans, revealing his ass.

He bent on the table, and Remus went behind him. The liquid helped the access of Remus member, and he didn’t lose time, starting to thrust in Harry, hard and quick movements.  
Remus was moaning loudly, pleasure filling his body, and he felt even more pleasure when he knew that Harry hadn’t done nothing with anyone else. 

Harry on the other hand, was feeling on cloud nine, but he bit down on his lip, not making a sound. That was just a mean to placate his heat, and Remus was his mate, no matter how much he hurt him.

With a final moan, Remus filled him, and Harry felt immediately better, so he pushed him off, and put his pants back up.

<< Thanks. You can leave now >> Harry told him, and Remus looked shocked for a second, but then nodded and left without adding a word.

Harry was just tired, so he went to bed, uncaring of the mess he felt inside of himself.


	21. Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discovery as its finest. Can salvation be found alone?

Four months went by from that episode, and Remus kept sending him flowers at home. He made it his mission to try and win Harry back, but he was realizing how much difficult that was.

Harry never answered his calls or text. He really didn’t answer no one’s calls or texts. He was just surviving, a body without a heart.

He even started to speak less and less, till he completely stopped.

This morning thought, he woke up and felt sick. He rushed to the bathroom and managed to reach the toilet before he threw up, his energy drained.

“Fuck. This is too much now. What the hell is going on?” he asked himself, but he never answered himself either, so the question just floated in his head. 

“I’ll go to get a blood test done today. They might find what is wrong with me” he thought, and with that in mind he decided that he could skip class that day, and after rinsing his mouth, he left the house and headed to the hospital, where the usual doctor took him straight in.

<< Mr. Potter. How can I help you? >> she looked concerned.

<< I need a blood test please. I have been feeling sick since last week. >> he told her, and she went straight into work mode. He lifted his sleeve and ignored the gasp he heard. 

She took a couple of vials and started taking his blood. When she was done, she covered the little hole with a plaster and went to sit back down at her desk.

<< I will send this for examination immediately. I will do a full analysis, so please come again tomorrow and we will discuss the results. >> she told him, and he nodded and left.

He spent the rest of the day fidgeting on the sofa, his thought clouded by what the results might say. When he was this nervous, he knew he would not have been able to sleep peacefully, so he took some pills and fell asleep soon after, waking up only the next day when his alarm rang in his ear.

<< Ugh >> he moaned loudly, and pushed the phone from the nightstand.

When the phone kept ringing, he gave up and moved. He switched the alarm off and jumped in the shower, waking up and taking off the sweat he built up sleeping in his clothes.  
When he was done, he went back in the bedroom and getting dressed, he checked his phone. He had a message from the doctor, asking him to be there before 1 pm. So, he grabbed his bag and headed out, going to the hospital. 

When he reached the usual room, he was greeted with a hug and a smile.

<< Mr. Potter. It’s such a pleasure. >> she told him, motioning him to sit down.

He did, a look of confusion displayed in his face.

<< Doctor Pomfrey. I don’t know what you found, but I can take the hint that it’s not bad? >> he asked her, and she simply beamed more.

<< Yes Mr. Potter. Nothing life threatening or illness. You are simply pregnant >> she told him as a matter of fact, and he felt the floor swallowing him.

<< I-I can’t. I took the injection to kill the chances after every session. And last time I had any sexual encounter was months ago >> he told her, and she simply shrugged her shoulders.

<< The injection against your heat had side effects as I told you. Your mate sperm simply took a little bit to attach themselves. I would like to do an ultrasound to see where we are >> she told him, and in the confusion he felt, he nodded and went in the next room with her to get scanned.

He took his shirt off and laid on the bed. She applied the gel and brought the scanned machine over, the monitor pointed the other way, so Harry couldn’t see. She then press the machine on his belly, and moving it around she found what she was looking for, and she beamed again.

<< Would you like to see Mr. Potter? >> she asked him, and he nodded.

She turned the monitor so he could see, and he saw little blobs in the screen.

She must have caught on with his confused expression, because she went into explaining what they were seeing.

<< I can’t be sure because it’s still too soon, but it seems you are two months pregnant. With triplets I might add >> she told him, and this time, despite his fears, despite what he felt about himself, he beamed back.

<< Three? >> he asked again, and she smiled and nodded back.

He placed his hand on his tummy, and his Omega instinct kicked in, and he knew he would be better for them. He would start to actually live his life again. To protect his little babies.

They moved back to the other room when he was clean and dressed, and she gave him a picture she took.

<< This is for your mate. Show it to him when you see him. >> she told him, and he swallowed hard, and nodded, forcing a smile on his face. << And remember. A male Omega pregnancy time is always 10 months, no matter how big you get or anything. So we will see each other monthly for some check-ups on you and the babies >>

He said his goodbyes and went home, where he slumped himself on the sofa, his mind going in a thousand directions.

“What the fuck am I going to do?” he kept asking himself. 

He picked his phone up and sent a group text to everyone, to meet him at the house at 4pm.

Time went quick, and he heard the door bell ring just when he was done baking.

He went to open the door, and was engulfed in an embrace from Lily.

<< Harry. I am so happy you decided to contact us again >> she told him.

<< I just had a bad time. I’m sorry I lashed out on everyone >> he told her, and they all moved in the kitchen.

<< So, what did you want to talk about? >> Sirius asked, while he picked his nails.

<< Umh, so... I am pregnant >> he told them all.

<< Oh my God. Congratulation >> Hermione and Lily said, but he was concentrated on Remus, who was quiet.

<< Who is the father? >> he asked, his voice low.

<< You. I didn’t get fucked by no one else >> he said, his voice coming out harsh.

<< How long have you know? >> he asked him.

<< Just found out today. Apparently because of the new medicine I was taking, your sperm didn’t attach himself immediately. I am two months pregnant. But that’s not the only news I have >> and he went to retrieve the picture the doctor gave him.

He gave the picture to Remus, who stared at it and like him, didn’t understand it immediately.

<< Triplets >> Harry whispered, and they all looked at him in shock.

<< Well. They might have taken some time to attach, but your sperm sure is powerful Moony >> James said, and they all laughed, Harry too.

<< So, what do we do now? >> Remus asked when the room regained some peace.

<< I will finish school and start working. When it’s time for the kids to be born, you can be there. But this doesn’t change nothing between us. I can’t trust you >> Harry told him.

<< I don’t know what more I can do. I told you how much sorry I am. I told you that it happened by mistake, because we were drunk. I told you that I loved you, I still fucking do. What more can I do to make you forgive me? >> Remus was now shouting, standing from the chair.

<< You don’t understand. I still love you too, and that is what fucks me up the most. You betrayed my trust and my love. You betrayed the feelings I held for you on your new journey. I felt proud, happy, lovesick, and yet, I smiled, knowing it would make you keep going strong. But you betrayed those feeling with a cheap whore. I don’t care if you were drunk. If you loved me as much as you say, then you would never have dirtied your feelings for me like that >> Harry finally told him.

Those were the words that he felt stuck in his throat when he went to see him that day in London. And now that they were out in the open he felt better, revealed that they were finally spoken.

The others seemed to have gone in shock.

<< But what will happen when the kids are born? >> Severus asked, placing his hand on Sirius’s.

<< If he wants to see them I won’t stop him. They are his kids too at the end of the day. >> Harry answered him.

Remus then just grabbed his hand and brought him upstairs, closing and locking the door behind himself.

<< I’m sorry. I know I fucked up, but I don’t even talk to her anymore. Tonks was a mistake, and I know that. She never meant nothing to me. I just missed you so much that my brain fogged over. >> Remus was now on his knees, his voice cracking and his chest being moved by sobs.

<< And I can understand that as well. But I missed you too. Yet I didn’t go looking for anyone. >> Harry told him, going to sit on the bed.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, Remus slowly regaining his composure and Harry waiting patiently.

Remus then finally stood up, and went in front of Harry.

<< Can I... >> he didn’t know how to ask, but Harry knew what he meant, and he simply lifted his shirt. He didn’t think about his new scars or the visible bones, he just wanted to give his Alpha what he wanted.

So Remus rested his hand on Harry’s tummy, a gentle touch.

<< Our babies. >> he whispered, and they looked at each other, locking eyes.

And it wasn’t rational, it wasn’t programmed, but it happened. 

Their lips met, and it felt as if the world disintegrated and was soon after reborn. Remus kept one hand on Harry tummy and the other he pulled his mate closer.

Harry wrapped his arms around his mate, and he started crying, incoherent thoughts running wild in his mind.

This was wrong, he kept thinking. But something so wrong felt extremely right.

They broke apart after a while, both catching their breaths. 

<< We shouldn’t have done that >> Harry said, immediately standing from the bed and leaving the room. He knew that if he stayed alone with Remus for another second, he would have ended up underneath him, naked.

<< Sorry guys. He wanted to touch the babies >> Harry said, pointing to his belly. 

<< Romantic Remus. But why were you crying Harry? >> Hermione asked, and she moved closer.

To anyone who didn’t know her, she looked calm and relaxed, but Harry and Ron shared a look of understanding, and soon enough, her hand flew in the air and made contact with Remus’s cheek, making his head turn.

<< I told you when me met that if you would hurt him, you would have paid for it. If Harry someday chooses to take you back, I will support him 100%. But you >> and she pointed her finger in his face << will have to work really fucking hard to repair what you broke. A heart is a very delicate thing and shouldn’t be touched if you can’t handle it >>

She then turned to Harry, and he got a slap as well.

<< And you, don’t you dare to cut us out again. Do you have any idea how many nights I didn’t sleep and how close I was to destroy your front door to come inside? You made me fucking worry >> she told him, and then pulled him in an embrace, crying softly in his shoulder.

<< I’m sorry >> he hugged her back, and soon Ron joined in, while the rest of the group sat there, gobsmacked expressions on their faces. They never saw Hermione angry.

They then ate what he baked and soon left, having to return to work.

Lily, James, Sirius and Severus made sure that Harry knew he could contact them for anything.

Hermione and Ron told him that they would have seen him the day after, seeing as it was still a school day.

Remus stayed there. He took a leave from the Ministry because of family issues.

It felt weird to have him around, especially now that they were no more.

They slept together that night, Harry’s back on Remus, facing the wall. They didn’t touch, their mind ruling their movements.

But when they fell asleep, their hearts took command, and in the middle of the night, Harry snuggled closer to Remus, who put his arm around him, and they slept throughout the night, no nightmares, no pain, no sadness.


	22. Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a bond is strong enough, nothing can brake it?. Harry and Remus will find the answer to this question when they accept what their hearts tell them.

Harry woke up, feeling someone hugging him from behind. Turning around, he saw Remus snoring slightly next to him, his arm wrapped around him. 

He shook the arm off, and got up from bed to get ready for the day. 

He jumped in the shower and started to wash himself off, getting ready for the day. He woke up early enough to have dinner. Now that he was pregnant, he wanted to get back in full health for the babies. 

He left the bathroom with a towel around his waist, and saw that Remus got up as well and was presumably in the other bathroom, washing himself up as well.

He went downstairs and started making breakfast for the two of them. Remus joined him downstairs then, wearing the clothes he had on the day before.

<< Morning >> he said, pouring to cups of tea and sitting down at the table.

<< Morning >> Harry said, filling the plates up and going to sit down as well, enjoying the smell of the food he cooked.

<< How did you sleep? >> Remus asked him, taking a sip of his tea.

<< I slept alright. No nightmares >> Harry told him truthfully << You? >>

<< Same here. Having you next to me made me sleep peacefully >> Remus said.

Harry let that comment slide, and finished his food.

They ate in silence, and then it was time to go. So he waved goodbye and left, leaving Remus alone in the house.

Harry walked to school, music blasting in his ears, drowning out the thoughts he didn’t want to deal with. He felt better sleeping with Remus next to him, but he couldn’t bring himself to get close to him again. He knew he was going to leave again to go back to work, and the thought made him feel even more uneasy. 

“How can I trust him, if last time he left he cheated?” he asked himself.

He arrived at school and saw Hermione and Ron waiting for him.

<< Good morning guys >> he smiled at them, removing the headphones.

<< Good morning Harry. You seem cheerful this morning >> Hermione told him.

<< Morning mate >> Ron told him, looking slightly concerned.

<< I just had a good night sleep since a long time ago. >> he explained to them.

<< No news with Remus then? >> Ron asked him.

Harry bit back the sarcastic answer he wanted to give, and actually answered with the truth he felt.

<< I don’t know. I still love him. I really do. I saw him this morning and the first thing I wanted to do was cuddle up next to him and kiss him. But now he is going back again, and that makes me feel uneasy. He cheated once, what could possibly stop him again? >> he asked them, not really expecting an answer.

His two friends shared a long look, and with a heavy sigh, Hermione spoke to him.

<< Harry. Me and Ron both did a similar thing. We both had an episode with someone else. But you know why we are still together and stronger than ever? >> she asked him, and when he shook his head she went on << We love each other dearly. We only had each other and we didn’t know if we felt that way because it has always been just us. So we experimented. We both felt horrible about it, and so we realized that our heart were connected deeply, just like you feel connected to Remus. >>

<< Do you think you could live the rest of your life without seeing him? >> Ron asked him, and Harry was left with that question to answer, while they made their way to class.

“I don’t want to live without him, but if I try again, things are going to be different” he told himself, and he spent the rest of the day going over and over his answer in his head.

When the day finished, Ron and Hermione gave him a ride home, and he went in, to find the room completely full of roses.

A small chuckle escaped his mouth, and Remus came out of the kitchen.

<< Hi >> he said, holding a towel in his hands, twisting it nervously.

<< Hey >> Harry said, taking his coat off.

They just stared at each other from across the room, both afraid to take a step toward the other.

But emotions always win over rationality, so when Harry took a step forward, so did Remus, and soon they found each other close, bodies nearly pressed together, hands lightly touching each other’s body.

<< I love you Kitten. >> Remus whispered, his face just inches away from his.

And Harry mind was fighting against his own heart, debating the pros and cons of the situation, but his heart won, and he simply closed those inches that separated his face from Remus’s, and placed his lips against his.

And he felt pure joy burst from his heart, as if all the pieces that fell down when they were separated, finally went back together. Mending themselves and making him complete again.

<< I love you too >> Harry said, his voice shaking with unshed tears << So much that it hurts >>

And Remus hugged him, placing his arms protectively around him, kissing the top of his head.

<< I promise I will be a better mate. I’ll never do something that will hurt you again, no matter how much I am tempted. I love you so much it hurts not being able to hear you laugh, to see you smile, to see you get shy when I shower you in affection. >> Remus put his hands on Harry stomach << And I love the fact that you are carrying our kids. That inside of you, there are three little babies growing and that you made me a father >>

Now tears were streaming out of his eyes, hot drops falling freely on them, all the sadness he felt being washed away.

<< I love you too. Not being able to hear you snore next to me. To wake up with your arm wrapped around me, knowing you were chasing away all of the nightmares that usually hunt me at night. To go to school with a kiss, knowing that I would have been coming home to you. >> Harry said, and put his hands on Remus’s. << When I found out I was pregnant, I felt scared at first, because I didn’t think I deserved to be able to give life to something so pure, but then I saw them, and this overwhelming urge to protect them came over me, and it didn’t matter what I thought about myself. How much disgust I felt towards myself, I knew that I was going to start to love myself, because this body is giving me the change to becoming a parent. >>

He took a deep breath and went on, knowing that now that he was talking, he wouldn’t have been able to stop.

<< You hurt me, in a way that I don’t think I will ever be able to explain. But what hurts the most, is knowing that you will leave again, and I will be left alone again, this time carrying your kids. And knowing that you would want to see them, meant that I would have to see you as well. But what scares me the most, is that when you leave, I will start to get paranoid again. >> Harry told him.

They went to sit on the sofa then, Harry legs trembling so much that Remus had to help him.

<< I know. I know I fucked up big times, and I will do whatever I can to not make you feel that way again. I will have to go back to work, but I will come back every time you have to go to a visit at the hospital. Because I love more than life itself >> Remus told him, and when Harry looked at him, he saw only sincerity and pure honesty in his eyes.

And what he saw, made him finally clear his mind, and the words that would have fixed everything reached his mouth, carried from deep within his heart.

<< I forgive you Remus. But this time, we will take it very slowly >> Harry told him, and he could see Remus faces glowing, as if he just announced that chocolate was raining from the sky.

They kissed then, and started to move forwards, their hands travelling along the other’s body. Soon they were both naked, and Remus bent Harry over. He started kissing him, from his neck, all the way down to his ass. 

He lapped his tongue against Harry’s hole, sending electric sparks of pleasure all over the other boy body.

Harry was already a mess. Mewling in pleasure, as Remus inserted easily two fingers into his hole, stretching it.

When Harry moaned loudly, Remus couldn’t wait any longer. He pushed his member against the entrance, and earned an even louder moan when he slipped in, filling his mate up.

He started moving, slowly at first, to get his mate used to it again.

<< I...want...to...see...your...face >> Harry moaned, his voice coming out in time with each thrust.

Remus moved out then, and moved Harry on the sofa, where he entered again. Looking at his mate face, he sped up, making Harry whimper in pleasure. 

<< Remus >> Harry whispered, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs against his hips. 

Remus thrust harder and deeper, kissing Harry hard on the lips, not wanting to waste any second. Each of his thrust, were met by Harry, who moved his hips in time with Remus’s.

<< Going...to...cum...soon >> Remus said, feeling the walls around his member contracting, signalling that Harry was close as well.

And with two more thrust they came together, one riding the other orgasm.

They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, till Harry felt his stomach flip and had to run to the toilet, were he doubled over, throwing up. Remus was right behind him, holding his hair out of his face, patting him lightly on the back.

<< Better? >> Remus said, passing him some tissue.

<< Yeah thanks. >> Harry said, and before any of them could talk more, Harry stomach grumbled, making the both of them laugh.

<< Dinner is ready anyway. I just need to heat it up >> and Remus left Harry to brush his teeth.

When he went into the kitchen, his nose was filled with an amazing assortment of smells, and his mouth started to water.

He sat down and was handed a plate full of food, which he ate all. Dessert was vanilla ice cream, with chocolate chip cookies. 

They ate the dessert slowly, sometime feeding each other a cookie, smiling in the process.

That night, when they went to bed, they took it slowly. Remus went to sleep first, while Harry was getting ready. 

When Harry joined him, he managed to go under the covers, before he was pulled into his Alpha arms, cuddling him close.

“It’s a new start” Harry thought, and drifted to sleep, a smile on his face.


	23. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life resume as before, even if fear is always around the corner.

A couple of days later, it was time for Remus to go back to work, and Harry was dreading that day. He knew that he had to go back, but they were getting back together, readjusting to a life with each other, and Harry felt extremely nervous to let him go.

“I know he said he wouldn’t do it again. But I am nervous about it” he thought to himself, a knot forming in his stomach.

<< I’ll come and visit next month Kitten. We will talk every day, no matter how tired I am. I’ll do better this time. I promise >> Remus told him that night, and went to retrieve something from his bag.

He handed Harry a small box, and when he opened it, he found the necklace inside, with an addition. A black cat and three golden spheres were now next to the wolf, symbolising the addition to their little family. 

<< Thank you >> Harry said, and turning around, Remus put it back on him. 

<< I’ll take better care of the four of you now >> Remus said, placing a kiss on Harry tummy first, and then one on his lips.

<< Call me when you get there. I love you >> Harry said, waving goodbye.

<< Will do. I love you >> he answered him, waving back.

Hermione and Ron came over a little bit after. They were discussing the wedding preparations, and Hermione looked rather nervous.

<< Hermione. Is everything ok? >> Harry asked her.

<< Yes. I wanted to ask you something >> she said, and faced him.

They looked at each other for a moment, and after taking a deep breath, she spoke.

<< Will you be my man-of-honour? >> she asked him.

Harry face flushed red, and a wide smile appeared on his face.

<< I’d love you. >> he said, and they hugged.

<< The dress code is nothing much. You can wear a suit, but my colours are blue and pink. So maybe a blue suit and pink tie? >> she started going over some pages from her wedding book, showing him the location, menu, seat arrangement, guest list and showed him the invitations.

A cream coloured card, with some blue and red bubbles displayed all over the place.

<< It looks lovely. Hopefully I’m not big enough. >> he said, and suddenly Hermione remembered that he was pregnant.

<< I forgot about that. Well, whatever makes you comfortable. >> she said.

The wedding was going to be in 6 months, and by Harry idea, he was going to be quite big by that time. But he would have thought about the dress another time.

<< So, are you guys doing a stag night and hen party? >> he asked them.

<< We discussed this, and we are probably just having a joined party a week before the wedding. It’s basically just going to be some friends and family members, so nothing over the top >> Ron told him, smiling lovely at Hermione.

Harry was watching them, and felt a pang in his heart, happy for the both of them.

<< I made up with Remus >> he told them.

<< Really? >> they both asked him.

<< Yes. I kept thinking about what you both told me. I love him, a lot. And we are back together, but this time we will take things at a better pace, since he is gone back to London >> Harry explained.

<< I’m happy for you >> Hermione said to him, patting his arm.

<< If you feel that way, then I can only be happy for you mate >> Ron told him, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

The two of them stayed for dinner, and they just talked about the little things. The progress at school, progress with his pregnancy, future plans. 

They left when his phone started ringing.

<< Hi Moony >> he said, picking up the call.

<< Hi Kitten. I just got indoors >> Remus told him.

<< Good. Hermione and Ron just left. We had dinner together >> he said, and Remus made a sound of agreement on the other side of the phone.

<< What are you going to do? >> Harry asked him, going upstairs to run the bath.

<< I’ll do some assignment they sent me through my email and have a bit to eat. You? >> Remus asked him, making him laugh.

<< I just started running the water for a bath. You can join me when I get inside >> Harry laughed, and picked his computer up, opening the application for the video calls.

Remus did the same on the other side of the phone, and when Harry was deep inside the water, he called him.

<< Hey sexy >> Harry said, and laughed when Remus cam was pointed at his crotch.

<< Funny Harry. This thing doesn’t want to stay up >> Remus told him, and finally managed to put his cam properly, so that now his face could be seen.

Harry wanted to be naughty, so he started teasing Remus, slowly moving in the water, so his ass was showing as well. He run a bubble hand down his body, and he could see Remus fidgeting on the screen.

<< Harry >> Remus voice was breathy, and Harry had to contain a chuckle. 

<< Yes Moony? >> he asked, acting all innocent.

<< I know what you are doing >> Remus told him, his voice now full of hunger.

<< Do you, now? >> Harry said, smirking at the cam.

He kept moving his hand up and down his body, till he got excited himself, watching Remus.

<< Want to play Remus? >> Harry asked him, moving to stand on his knees.

<< Go on all fours and show me your ass >> Remus ordered him, and Harry obeyed. << Slowly, make your way to your ass, but you aren’t allowed to touch you dick >>   
Harry did so, slowly moving his hand so it travelled all over his body, to go and land on his butt.

<< Now, start fingering yourself, and imagine it’s me doing it to you >> Remus said, and Harry could hear him getting his clothes off.

He did as he was told, and started to finger himself, adding finger after finger. 

<< Remus >> Harry whimpered, and Remus gave him permission to touch himself in the front as well.

Soon after he came, and turning around he saw that Remus was a mess as well.

<< I’ll let you go to your work then. I have to wash myself again >> Harry said, a grin spread wide across his face.

<< Ok Kitten. I’ll talk to you later >> Remus answered him, and closed the call, smiling too.

Harry then cleaned himself again, a quick shower this time to get rid of any of his seed that went on him and the small sweat he build up while doing his cam show.

After drying himself and putting on his pyjama, he went downstairs to make himself a cup of tea, and curled on the sofa, watching some random show that popped on the television.

He started to fall asleep on the sofa and decided that it was better to go to bed then, switching everything off. It was time again for him to sleep alone, but this time, when he closed his eyes and fell asleep, no nightmare came to him, the necklace around his neck acting as a charm.


	24. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the days go by, relationships grow stronger and developments are in sight.

A month passed quickly, his life revolving around getting better and making sure the babies were alright. He was getting enough hours of sleep, he was eating better and he stopped with the most depressing thoughts.

“Remus is coming over” he thought, a smile spreading on his face.

They talked daily, and every night they spent time with the cam on. There were nights where they would fall asleep like that, and wake up seeing the other person still asleep.

Harry had grown a bit, his tummy now lightly bigger. He didn’t have much of a morning sickness, just occasionally. He told the school that he was pregnant, so they would give him the days off when he needed to go for the check-ups.

A knock on the door and Harry was on his feet, yanking the door open.

In front of him was Remus, a bouquet of flowers covering his face.

<< Hi Kitten >> he said, giving him the flowers and placing a kiss on his lips.

<< Hi Moony >> Harry said, returning the kiss, the flowers forgotten in his hands.

They stayed like that for a bit, simply accumulating time and pleasure. 

<< Are we in time for your visit? >> Remus asked him, and Harry nodded, placing the flowers in a vase.

They left the house and Remus drove to the hospital, and while he parked Harry headed to the usual office. He knocked and was told to come in.

<< Mr. Potter. It’s already been a month. How are you feeling? >> the doctor asked him, gesturing him to a sit.

<< I’m feeling great. I don’t have much sickness and I don’t feel tired a lot. I just have some cramps sometimes, but I tried not to worry too much >> he told her, and a knock on the door stopped them.

Remus poked his head through and went to sit down next to Harry, taking his hand.

<< Should we head to see the progress? >> she asked, and when they both nodded, she got up from her chair and they moved to the examination room next to the office.

Harry already knew the procedure, so he started taking his shirt off and laid on the bed, while she moved the machine close to them. She squirted some gel on his stomach and some on the machine and started moving it around, and stopped when she found them.

You could hear a faint chorus of little heartbeats, and Harry saw Remus shading a tear.

He grabbed his hand, and she moved the monitor towards them, so they could see the little babies. They were bigger now, and Harry could finally distinguish them. 

<< Our babies >> Remus whispered against his ear, his voice full of love.

And Harry was happy, his body and heart full of love. The more he looked at Remus and at the little babies, he got even more happy.

She snapped a picture and made Harry dress up again, and they all moved back to the office.

<< I can see that both you and the babies are healthy. I would still like you to come every month for a follow-up. Just to make certain everything is going ok. Even if that miscarriage you had didn’t leave behind any issues, we don’t want to push our luck >> she told him, and Harry felt a pang at his heart when he mentioned that, but a squeeze at his hand from Remus made him calm down.

They then left the hospital, the new picture in Harry’s bag, right next to the first one.

At home, they cooked dinner together, not wanting to leave each other’s side. When dinner was ready, they moved to sit in the living room, cuddling together and eating their food.

They watched television in the meantime, laughing at the comic show that it was showing.

<< Have you got any idea of what we are going to get? >> Remus asked him then.

<< No idea >> Harry said << I would like a girl though >>

They talked about all sort of things then. What they would do when the babies were born, some names they had in mind.

Night time came, and they went to bed, Harry feeling more tired than usual.

They changed into their pyjamas and went into the covers, Remus hugging him from the back, making him feel his entire body in his back.

Harry closed his eyes, and placing a hand on his tummy, he fell asleep, feeling safe in the arms of his Alpha.

And Remus fell asleep soon after, a reassuring feeling in his heart, while he cuddled closer to his Omega.


	25. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrations are on their way, and love fills their world.

With graduation over their shoulders and the party gone as well, Harry was now getting ready for the wedding, trying to fit his massive baby bump in the clothes he brought over.

<< Need a hand with that? >> someone said to him, and turning around he saw Remus, dressed smartly in a dark blue suit, his hair combed in a style that made his amber eyes stand out.

<< Please >> Harry said, moving closer. << I am too fat. This shirt doesn’t want to go down >>

<< You are pregnant Harry. Not fat >> Remus told him, laughing at his mate expression.

They finally managed to make the shirt fit, and looking in the mirror Harry started laughing as well. He had blue leggings on, one of the few things he could wear that wouldn’t make him feel like he was about to explode. The shirt was pink, and now flowed around him, the biggest part of his body covered. 

He spent a part of the morning at the hairdresser with Hermione, both getting their hairstyle done there.

He opted for straightening his hair, and now sleek, black hair were reaching his knees, a small braid were his side bangs would have been.

<< You look beautiful >> Remus told him, kissing the top of his head.

He was called soon after, and he had to get ready to stand by the altar, waiting now for the bride to show up.

Ron looked excited and nervous, his red head brushed back, his hands fidgeting with the hem of his jacket.

When the music played, they rest of the guests stood up, and the doors opened, and Hermione walked in, arm linked with her father.

She looked stunning. A light blue dress that fitted her perfectly, her hair now an intricate braid that was freeing her face, where a smile was set on it.

After the function, with their vows still impressed in everyone mind, they all made their way to the reception area, where drinks and appetisers were being served all around the room.

Harry stood next to Remus, who handed him a glass of juice, while he drank champagne.

<< They are kicking >> Harry said, and placed Remus hand over his tummy, where the babies were moving.

<< Soon baby >> Remus said, a smile on his face.

<< Soon >> Harry copied, kissing him on the cheek.

The photographer was going around, capturing moments from the morning, and he managed to snap a picture at the two of them, who were intent to gaze at each other.

The lunch passed, with everyone laughing and talking together, and then it was time for some toasts.

Harry stood up and went to the podium, a piece of paper in his hand.

<< Hello everyone. I am happy to be here today to celebrate two of my best friends tying the knot together and uniting as one. As Hermione man-of-honour, there are plenty of things that I could say about her, embarrassing moments, horror stories or funny ones. But today, as I watched her walk down that aisle, I can only say that I am extremely happy to be able to call you sister, and that she is the most amazing, brilliant, wonderful and warm-hearted woman I have ever known. >> he lifted his glass, and everyone did the same << Wishing the happy couple a happy marriage, filled with love and affection, and may orbs of light always fill your life together. I love you >>

Hermione stood from her chair and went to hug him, tears falling down her face, incoherent words leaving her mouth, and Harry just chuckled, hugging her back. 

He went then to sit back down, taking his place next to Remus, and laughed when Ron’s sister, Ginny, took the stage and made her speech, remembering her brother’s best traits in a comical manner.

<< All the single ladies to the centre of the dance floor, please. The bride is about to throw her bouquet >> the DJ said, and played a low music, while everyone went to stand there.

Harry was laughing when Hermione took position, and winked at her when she faked a first throw.

She then straightened up and went to Harry, and gave him the bouquet, and when he looked at her confused, someone tapped his shoulder, and turning around, Remus was on one knee.

<< What? >> Harry asked, his voice low.

<< Harry Potter. Since meeting you, my heart was stolen. We hit bumps in our relationship, but now we are stronger than ever, and you carry my kids inside you. How we are now is not enough for me anymore, and after thinking it through, I came with the solution. >> he pulled out a box from his pants, and opening it, revealed a ring, an amber stone stood solitary in the middle << Will you make me even more, the happiest man in the world, becoming my husband? >>

Silence followed that question, Harry’s eyes filling with tears, his heart beat increasing quickly, and his face now a brilliant shade of red.

<< Yes >> Harry answered, his voice nothing more than a whisper, but it was enough for Remus, who placed the ring on his finger, and standing up kissed him, and the room erupted in even more cheers.

<< Congratulation Harry >> Hermione said, and with Ron they hugged them both.

<< Did you know? >> Harry asked her, and she nodded, laughing.

<< I love you so much Remus >> Harry said, turning to look at his now fiancé.

<< I love you too >> Remus said, and they lost each other in their kiss, completely ignoring the sound of the camera taking pictures or the people cheering them even more.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by. They dances, laughed, singed and hugged even more, and Harry never felt more happy or at peace. He kept looking at his ring, his hand resting on top of his belly.

<< Time to go baby >> Remus told him, whispering against his ear.

Harry looked up and saw that most of the people had left, and Hermione and Ron were waiting for them for the final goodbye before they went on their honeymoon.

<< You guys have fun. >> Harry and Remus told them, and in response, the newlywed kissed passionately, making their parents burst in tears again.

Leaving the party they went home, Harry feeling tired and content.

They reached the house, and both went straight upstairs, exhausted from the running around since the morning.

<< Remus. Help me please >> Harry said, who was at the moment stuck with his shirt covering his face.

Remus helped him pull it out, and brushed his hand over his belly, and suddenly he was on his knees, kissing it.

<< That tickles >> Harry laughed, placing his hand on top of Remus head.

<< Just making sure I love them as much as I love you >> Remus said, a smirk on his face.

<< Oh, I think they know that already >> Harry said, and put on his pyjama, finally free from tight clothes.

They went to bed, and Harry kept caressing his belly, till his eyes started to shut, and he fell into a dreamless sleep, his babies resting as well.

Remus on the other hand, stood awake for a little bit longer, impressing in his mind the moment.

<< Good Night my loves >> Remus kissed his forehead and went to lay next to him, falling asleep right after.


	26. Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As times moved past, Harry moves to London, starting his life together with Remus.

Life in the new house was slowly starting to get better. Remus moved from the allocation given to him by the Ministry, and now lived together with Harry again. 

They spent the last two months getting everything ready. The nursery was now ready, three cots filled the room, with a wardrobe packed with baby clothes and a box full of games.

Remus was in the living room, working on some papers from work, while Harry made tea in the kitchen. He was humming to the music from the computer, when he suddenly felt wet between his legs. Looking down, he saw his pants drenched.

<< REMUS >> he screamed, and the other boy hurried in the room.

<< What happened? >> Remus asked, looking at him and at the water on the floor.

<< My water just broke >> Harry said, and Remus run upstairs to grab his bag. Everything has been prepared for weeks now, and they moved quickly to the car.

They reached the hospital and were given a room soon after. Harry now in the hospital gown, contraction making him twist in pain.

<< It hurts >> he said, grabbing the handlebar of the bed.

<< I’m sorry baby. It will be over soon >> Remus told him, pressing a wet towel against his forehead, cleaning away the light layer of sweat that built up.

The doctor then appeared, positioning herself in between his legs.

<< Mr. Potter. I can see you are nearly ready. Is your partner attending the birth? >> she asked, moving back a bit.

<< Yes I am >> Remus said, seeing as Harry fighting another round of contractions, feeling the urge to push.

<< It hurts >> he cried out, this time grabbing Remus hand, squeezing at the next contraction, that took his breath away.

They moved him into the surgery room, and left to get prepared. When they were all scrubbed and sanitised, they entered the room.

<< Mr. Potter. I need you to start pushing now >> the doctor told him, and with a scream he pushed, feeling as if his inside were being ripped apart.

That went on for a while, the doctor and Remus encouraging him to keep pushing, while he tried to keep his breath under control.

<< I can see an head >> the doctor said, and Harry pushed harder, and was awarded when he heard the cry of his first new born. 

But he couldn’t relax. He had to keep pushing, and after 5 minutes another cry was heard, and he slumped against the bed, feeling exhausted.

<< Tired >> he whispered to Remus, who was now holding his hand.

<< Just a little bit more baby. A bit more pushing and they will all be out >> Remus told him, and Harry did. He pushed and pushed, and finally he felt the last of his kid being pushed out.

Silence followed the last birth, and Harry started to panic, tiredness leaving partially his body.

<< What happened? Why is it not crying? >> Harry asked, his voice fat with concern.

The doctor pulled Remus aside, while Harry could only stay there, left in the dark.

When he finally returned, he had a sad look on his face. 

<< I’m sorry Kitten. But the last baby didn’t make it. Something went wrong during the birth. They think he suffocated >> Remus told him. And that was it for Harry. Exhaustion won, and he passed out, the news still not completely understood in the fog of his mind.

He woke up hours later, finding himself in a different room than the one he was put when he first got there and saw Remus and two cots in the room, and everything dawned on him, and he felt his heart crushing and tears started to fall down his face. The monitor that kept his heart in check started hiccupping, and a nurse came in the room, finding him sitting in bed, clutching at his heart.

Remus woke up as soon as the door was opened, and went to stand next to him, cuddling him close to his chest.

<< Baby. Shh. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry >> Remus kept telling him, rubbing his back, while Harry cried against his chest. The more tears he spilled the worst he felt.

The nurse left when she saw checked that Harry was ok, and went to call the doctor, that came soon after, a sad expression on her face.

<< Mr. Lupin and Mr. Potter. I am terribly sorry for your loss. If you need any kind of therapy, please don’t hesitate to ask. >> she left then, letting the both of them grief alone.  
<< I... I n-need to see t-them >> Harry said, his voice broken by hiccups.

Remus left his side and brought the two cots over, and Harry heart melted, a mixed feeling inside of him.

They were beautiful. A girl and a boy, judging by the colours they had on.

He took them both and they opened their eyes, looked at him, yawned and fell asleep again, their tiny hands clutching his clothes.

More tears now were running down his face, and when he looked up at Remus, he saw that he was crying as well. 

<< I’m sorry Remus >> he said, moving a bit and making Remus space in the bed.

They stayed like that for a bit, till the babies woke up and started crying.

<< I don’t know what to do >> Harry said, panicking.

<< Maybe they are hungry >> Remus suggested, and Harry lifted the gown, and the two infants found his swollen breast and started sucking, grasping the air.

<< Well, this solve one issue >> Harry said, an empty smile on his face.

They stayed like that till the babies detached themselves from him, and they put the back in the cots, after burping them. The fell asleep soon after, and Harry and Remus spent the time looking at them.

After some time, the doctor came back again, and found them staring at the cots.

<< Sorry to disturb, but I need to check Mr. Potter >> she said, and started examining him, paying particular attention to his reproductive system.

<< Is everything ok Doctor? >> Remus asked.

<< Yes. As I said to you during the births, the last child got strangled with one of his twins umbilical cord, and it was too late for us to do something about it. We would like you to stay here for a couple of days and if everything looks ok, you can go home by the end of the week >> she told them, and they just nodded, a shadow of the sadness from earlier still looming over them.

When she left the room, they looked at each other.

<< Do the others know? >> Harry asked him, and Remus shook his head.

<< They said they would come today, but I told them that you were too tired. They will probably drop by tomorrow I suspect >> Remus said, and saw Harry flinch a bit.

<< What are we going to say? >> Harry said, his sobs coming back, and Remus held him, both crying out the pain they felt in their hearts.

Remus fell asleep with Harry arms wrapped around him. 

Harry on the other hand didn’t feel tired. He just felt a mix of emotions that left him shocked. In one hand, he was devastated for the loss of one of his kids. On the other, he was happy that the other two were ok.

He didn’t know how the both of them would have been able to overcome this one. Remus was still crying and shaking in his sleep, and Harry pulled him closer, rubbing his back and running his hands in his hair, trying to calm him down.

He pressed the buzzer and a nurse came in, looking quizzically at him and Remus asleep next to him.

<< Could I have something to help me fall asleep? >> he asked her in a low voice.

<< Sure dear >> she told him, and gave him some medication that made him feel completely drowsy, soon falling in a dreamless slumber. All the while Remus shifted, and pressed him closer to his chest, finally quieting his sleeping cry.


	27. Continue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all, everything has to continue, no matter what. Harry will understand that with some help.

The next day, he woke up to a nurse changing his pee bag. Looking around, he couldn’t see Remus or the kids, and started panicking, his heart monitor showing all of it. The nurse noticed and told him that Remus was with the kids. They were getting changed and checked by the doctor. He relaxed then, and a knock on the door made him look up.  
Sirius, Severus, Lily, James, Hermione and Ron were standing in the doorway, all smiling at him.

<< Hi guys >> he said, and the nurse left, leaving them to talk.

<< Hey mama >> they said, hugging him and giving him kisses on top of his head and cheeks. They placed some flowers on top of his nightstand and some balloons at the end of the bed.

<< Where the dad and the babies? >> Lily asked him, and his heart monitor had a jump, and he knew he couldn’t avoid the answer for long. When he was about to answer, Remus came into the room, and they all hugged him, placing pats over his back.

Harry shared a look with Remus, and he sat on the bed next to him.

<< We have to tell you something >> Remus said, his voice cracking.

<< What happened? >> Hermione asked.

<< Two babies came out alright. But we lost one. He died right before coming out >> Harry said, his voice matching Remus’s, who grabbed his hand.

The rest of the group was shocked for a second, and then they started crying as well. And that sent Remus and Harry over the edge as well, and soon they were all bawling their eyes out.

<< That is horrible. I’m so sorry >> Hermione said, hugging them both.

<< So sorry >> the rest said, and they hugged them as well, but Lily hadn’t moved, a hand over her belly, and Harry stared at her, before that action connected in his brain.

<< Lily. Congratulations >> he said, catching everyone by surprise with his tone.

<< How do you know? >> she asked him, while James whipped away the remaining tears in both of their eyes.

<< You just did what I used to do when I got a bad news. I instinctively protected my babies >> Harry said, placing a hand on his belly.

When they were all congratulating her, a nurse came inside the room carrying the cots.

<< Time for feeding >> she said, and the kids reacted to that, cause they started to cry out.

Remus helped him pick them, and he lifted his shirt again, and they started sucking, that being the only sound in the room for a while.

<< How are you handling it? >> Severus asked him, while the others were talking about adjusting the nursery at home while they were staying at the hospital.

<< Honestly? I don’t know. I have mixed feelings inside of me right now. I’m devastated that I lost a child, but I am also extremely happy that this two are ok. I really don’t know >> Harry said, patting his hand.

<< We are trying >> Severus told him, and chuckled lightly when he saw Harry shocked expression << We are doing our best, but it seems that my system doesn’t work that well. I am on some injections now that affect my reproductive system during my heat >>

<< It will be ok Severus. Not everything can be wrapped in darkness. When you least expect it, you will find yourself knocked up >> Harry said, and started laughing at his expression. He started laughing even more when they all looked at him as if he had gone mad.

<< Severus just made me laugh >> he explained between laughs.

<< What are this two cuties called anyway? >> Sirius asked, placing his arms around Severus.

<< We haven’t talked about it. But I must admit I already have a preference for the girl name >> Harry said, looking at Remus.

<< And I have one for the boy >> Remus said, smiling at Harry.

<< That’s solved then >> James said, and everyone looked at him. << Well. Harry can name the girl and Remus can name the boy. >> he simply said, laughing at the expression the other were giving him.

There was a moment of silence, and then Harry looked at them, a distant look in his face.

<< Ivy Hope >> Harry said, burping the little girl and passing her to Remus. He put her down in her cot and picked the little boy.

<< Ted Lyall >> Remus said, placing him in the other cot.

<< What about the wedding? Have you guys got any ideas? >> Hermione asked.

Remus and Harry looked at each other and smiled. They talked about it a lot, especially when Harry first moved in London.

<< We were waiting for the kids to be born and then we were going to the Town Hall to do it. Nothing big, just us, you guys and a meal at home >> Remus told them.

<< I can agree with all of that, but no meal at home. Restaurant is a must. You can’t be cooking on the day of your wedding >> Ron said, making everyone laugh.

And that’s how the continued talking until the nurse came back to announce that visiting time were over. Remus went with them, having to go back to work, and Harry was left alone, his eyes fixated on the babies. 

He fell asleep, and only woke up when he heard them crying.

He picked them up and lull them, lowly singing them to sleep, and spent the night like that. His babies grasping his skin, drooling over him.

In the morning, the nurse went to check-up on him, and found him standing near the window, the babies fast asleep in a cot.

<< Mr. Potter. You shouldn’t be up >> she told him.

<< I’m sorry. I was just getting bored of staying in bed. I am feeling alright to go home >> Harry told her, and she looked at him concerned.

<< I’ll send the doctor and you will have to discuss this with her >> the nurse told him, and left with the kids, so they could get checked as well.

A couple of minutes went by, and finally the doctor came over, shocked to see Harry standing up and walking around.

<< Mr. Potter. I am glad to see you are feeling well >> she said, going to stand next to him.

<< I am really fine doc. I just can’t wait to be at home and relax without all of this tubes on >> Harry said, smiling at her.

<< I’ll prepare the documents immediately. Have you got a way to go home or should I arrange transportation as well? >> she asked him.

When he was about to answer, Remus poked his head through the door.

<< Remus? What are you doing here? >> Harry asked him, worried that something might have happened.

<< I explained what happened to my boss and he gave me parental leave for a year. So there is no problem for me to pick my future husband and kids from the hospital >> Remus said, and kissed Harry, who melted against the touch.

<< That’s perfect then. I’ll be back in ten minutes. I’ll let the nurse know so she can bring the babies over. I’ll bring the papers for registering the babies as well, so you don’t have to worry. >> she told them, and left, leaving Harry to get ready.

He went into the bathroom and changed without looking at himself. He wasn’t ready for that bit yet.

10 minutes later, the doctor and the nurse came over, and Remus changed them, putting on outfits from a bag he brought with him.

<< You stopped at home? >> Harry asked him.

<< Yeah. Had to pick something up so they could were properly dressed >> Remus said, kissing the baby’s head.

They then started the papers for the birth certificates, and after a while they were at home, were they could finally relax. When he walked in the door, Hermione and Lily were waiting for them.

<< Hey >> Harry told them when they showed up from around the kitchen.

<< Hey guys. Have you been discharged? >> Hermione asked him, and he nodded.

<< Finally. I know it’s only been a couple of days, but it felt like eternity. >> Harry said, laughing.

They made them lunch and Harry reluctantly went upstairs, leaving them to talk downstairs. He avoided the nursery for the moment, and went in the bedroom. He picked some clothes and started a bath, wanting to rid himself of the hospital smell.

He washed slowly, aches starting to spread everywhere.

When he was finished, he pulled his hair up, dressed and faced the biggest fear of being at home. 

He opened the door of the nursery and collapsed on his knees, a hand going straight to his mouth, when looking inside, he saw only two cots.

<< Kitten. Everything ok? >> Remus asked him from downstairs.

<< Y-Yes >> Harry answered, and he stayed like that, unmoving for what felt like eternity, till he felt arms helping him up. He didn’t hear no one approaching him.

<< I know it’s hard baby. I had a hard time just walking past this door. Hermione and Lily left, so why don’t we put the babies to sleep here and try to relax a bit downstairs? >> Remus asked him, placing a hand on his cheek, wiping away a tear that escaped.

<< Sounds good >> Harry said, a flat tone on his voice.

They moved the babies in their cots, and leaving the door open, brought the baby monitor downstairs with them and sat on the sofa, Harry cuddling close to Remus.

They stayed in silence, simply hearing the babies breathing through the monitor, and suddenly they were asleep as well, exhaustion catching up with them.


	28. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past makes his return. Can Remus and Harry walk past it without letting go of each other's hand?

A year had passed by and today was the twins birthday. Harry had gone all out. He was baking since the day before, and wrapping presents in the meantime. Remus was the same. He had spent the day before making decorations and blowing balloons.

Harry picked the kids up and brought them downstairs, where Remus was ready with the camera, taking pictures and videos.

The bell rang and Remus went to open it. The Godparents were standing in the door. Lily had little Darren in her arms while James brought their buggy in. Hermione walked in, her belly now starting to show and Ron was right behind her, some bags in his hands. Sirius walked in, a bright smile on his face and Severus followed behind, a shy look on his face.

<< Hey guys >> Harry said, while Teddy and Ivy pulled his hair.

<< Hey mama >> they said in unison. Kitten was now the nickname Remus called him, while everyone else adjusted to mama, making him smile all the times.

Severus went near and picked Teddy up, and the little boy started to giggle and scream, his laugh warming the room.

Sirius picked Ivy up and she just started talking non-sense. She loved all of her Godfathers, but Sirius seemed to have a special place.

<< If you guys look over them for a second, I will start heating the food up >> Harry said, and left to go in the kitchen, followed by Severus who passed the laughing boy to James.

He started the oven and prepared the table, while Severus kept fidgeting in the background.

<< Severus. If you want to say something to me, please do >> Harry said, laughing when Severus looked at him in shock.

<< I don’t know where to start >> he said, a smile plastered across his face.

<< You are smiling, so it’s something good >> Harry said, and turned to fully look at him.

<< I am finally pregnant >> Severus whispered, and Harry had to contain the shout that was about to leave his mouth. Instead, he went to hug him, congratulating him.

<< Does Sirius know? >> Harry asked him and Severus shook his head.

<< Why not? >> Harry asked.

<< I don’t know how to say it to him. He gave up trying to get me pregnant months ago. I was the one still trying to do the impossible. I don’t know if he would be happy about it >> Severus said, his voice low.

Harry hugged him more, trying to comfort him and looked up, to see Sirius standing in the door way, a look of pure happiness displayed in his face.

<< I think he will be extremely happy about it >> Harry said, and turned Severus around, making him face Sirius.

Sirius run to him and lifted him in the air, shouting his glee for the world to hear.

<< I am so fucking happy >> Sirius said, placing a kiss on Severus lips.

Congratulations were going all around, after Sirius calmed down enough to be presentable. Food was eaten in peace, till a voice from the highchair next to Harry made everyone freeze.

<< Ma...ma >> Ivy said, and Harry just lost it. Tears were falling down his cheeks, a smile spreading all over his face. 

He picked them both up and fed them, while Remus helped him eat.

<< Well. It’s a day full of news I might say >> James said, laughing at Remus expression.

The day went on like that, while they ate and enjoyed the moment. 

The door bell rang after they finished and were playing with the babies on the living room floor, and Harry went to answer it.

He was faced with the pink haired woman from the past, and he felt his heart squeezing, but he kept his cool.

<< What do you want? >> He asked her, closing the door behind himself.

<< I need to speak with Remus. >> she said, and waited there, while Harry went back inside.

<< Kitten. Who was it? >> Remus asked him, confused by the expression on his face.

<< That Tonks, I think you called her. She said she has something to discuss with you. >> Harry told him, pointing to the door.

<< I won’t go if you don’t want me to. But if she came here then it must be work related >> Remus said, obviously trying to avoid a fight.

<< Just go Remus >> Harry said, going to sit on the armchair.

He was so lost in thoughts that when a cry breached his mind, he looked up and saw Ivy and Ted pulling at his trousers. 

<< Oh I’m sorry babies. Was mama spacing out? >> he picked them up and they immediately stopped, playing with his hair.

<< They do sure love to play with your hair >> Hermione said, trying to lighten up the mood.

<< Now they are being nice cause they probably saw that I was upset. They usually just pull them to grab my attention >> Harry said, looking over at the window.

Thirty minutes later Remus went back in the house, and found everyone all dressed, coats in their hands, ready to go out.

<< Are you guys leaving? Sorry, it was work related >> he said, immediately locking eyes with Harry.

<< We were just going to take a stroll around town. Are you coming or are you busy? >> Harry asked him, finishing to dress Teddy.

<< I’ll come >> Remus said, and run upstairs to grab his own coat.

The group left and went around town for a bit, till they decided to move to the park.

Lily and Harry where in the front pushing the strollers, Hermione and Severus walking with them, all of them talking about the baby care and possible names.

The other four were walking slightly in the back, with three of them telling Remus off.

<< You should have seen his face. He only came back to reality when the kids started crying to call his attention >> Ron said, punching him slightly on the shoulder.

<< He might look like he is over it, but I don’t think seeing her made him really happy >> James said.

<< I know. I fucked up. But she came to talk about work. I couldn’t just tell her to fuck off or anything like that >> Remus said, already dreading the conversation he was going to have with Harry the evening.

They played a bit there, walking around the park, the kids pointing excitedly to the trees, clouds, animals and the little lake that run behind it. 

When the kids fell asleep, they said their goodbyes and everyone went to their respective houses.

Remus and Harry took a short cut and were home quickly, going straight to put the babies to bed.

<< They sure look like they had fun today >> Harry said, while sitting at the kitchen table, stirring his tea.

<< Kitten. We got to talk about the visit from Tonks today >> Remus said, sitting opposite him.

<< Do we? >> Harry asked, his voice completely filled with sarcasm.

<< Yes we do. Because I am going to be working with her from now on >> Remus dropped the truth quickly, and saw Harry expression darken.

<< That’s just so fucking perfect >> Harry said, hid drink now forgotten in front of him. 

<< I couldn’t refuse. It wasn’t a request from the Head of my Department. She came to tell me so there would not have been any surprises when I go to work tomorrow. >> Remus told him.

<< You know what? I don’t care. It’s your job, so I won’t say nothing regarding that. Just watch your steps >> Harry said, and before the sadness that swelled inside of him escaped from his mouth or eyes, he stood up, emptied his untouched drink and went to bed, completely ignoring Remus.

Remus joined him after a bit, waking him up in the process.

<< Did I wake you? Sorry. Go back to sleep Kitten >> Remus told him, and when Harry closed his eyes, the baby monitor started to carry the cry of the kids.

<< I’ll go >> Remus offered, already getting out of bed.

Harry got out of bed as well, taking his shirt off.

<< They are probably hungry. If I remember correctly from anatomy class, an Alpha doesn’t make milk >> Harry said curtly, cutting any other conversation when he walked out of the bedroom.

Remus went back to bed, and listened to Harry through the baby monitor.

<< Ooh babies. Mama is here. Hungry? >> he asked them, and after a couple of seconds, he could only here sucking noises.

<< I love you too so much >> Harry said, placing his hands on the babies heads. << Your dada too. But it’s better if we don’t talk much today, or I might say something that I would regret soon after >>

After nearly an hour, when the kids were changed as well, Harry walked back in the bedroom, and found Remus deep asleep under the covers. He put his shirt back on and slipped in bed, and when Remus moved, putting his arm around him, Harry moved away.

Remus then turned on the other side, and they fell asleep giving each other the cold shoulder.


	29. Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a chance arise, why not try to catch it?

When Harry woke up the next day, Remus had already left for work, so he got up in peace. He poked his head through the nursery and saw the babies still asleep, so he took the occasion to have a quick shower. 

He washed himself and when he was done, he stepped in front of the mirror and gave a critical look at his body. He lost the weight from the pregnancy, and now thin stretch marks were on his side, in addition to the scars from the past. His breast were still swollen, carrying the milk for the kids. That was probably the thing that always made him uncertain about being an Omega. The fact that no matter what he had in the front, when it came to reproduction, he could have been considered a woman. 

He changed and went downstairs, making himself some tea and taking his usual pills, and after an hour of loitering around, the babies woke up, and he fed them.

Not wanting to stay at home all day, brewing in his bad mood, he decided to take the kids outside for a walk around the park.

He changed, wearing more appropriate clothes for the weather outside. It was still sunny and warm in the morning, so he opted for some shorts and a long vest and a cardigan. He changed the babies and prepared their bags and left, completely forgetting his phone at home.

The three of them reached the park and he started strolling around, while Ivy and Teddy pointed at the ducks in the lake. He stopped in front of it and faced the sky, enjoying the warmth on his face.

Someone tapped his shoulder, making him jump. He turned around to see a group of people standing behind him.

<< I’m sorry Sir for scaring you. But I am a model scout and my photographer thinks you would have the talent for a job in modelling. Have you ever thought about it? >> a man with a briefcase told him, stepping closer to him.

<< Me, a model? That’s a funny joke >> Harry said, turning his attention when Teddy called him.

<< Mama... dada >> Teddy said, pointing at a peculiar duck that was staring at them.

<< That’s not dada. That’s a duck Teddy >> Harry told him, and he just laughed and kept calling it dada.

<< Sir, I would really love to take some pictures of you. You can bring your kids on set if that would help you. If I see potential in someone, I have to grasp it >> the man with the camera told him.

<< When? >> Harry asked, guessing that they wouldn’t leave him alone till he agreed.

<< Now? >> the scout suggested, and Harry just nodded.

<< Our study is in the city, so we can get there quickly. >> another woman said, giving him a card.

<< I’ll meet you there. I have to take my car. You know, baby seat and everything >> Harry said, blushing.

<< Sure Sir. By the way, I am Cedric Diggory, model scout and agent. The photographer his Michael Smith and this lady is Melanie Roberts. >> he introduced them all, and Harry shook their hands.

<< I am Harry Potter, and this are Ivy and Ted. >> Harry told them, and they just waved goodbye with the knowledge they would see each other in half an hour.

He got home and took the car, placing the kids in their sit and imputing the address in the navigator. He didn’t like driving much, especially in the morning, when everyone seemed to be going crazy to reach their destination. 

He reached his destination 20 minutes later, the kids now fast asleep. He picked them up gently and moved them in the buggy, and they didn’t wake up fortunately.

When he walked in the building, he was greeted by Melanie, who took him in a set, where Cedric and Michael beamed when they saw him.

<< Harry. You actually came >> Cedric said, shaking his hand again.

<< Well. Trying won’t hurt me. >> Harry said, looking at him.

<< Let’s try some pictures with what you have on, and then we can try some different outfits >> Michael said, and Harry eyes widen in confusion.

<< I didn’t bring anything >> he said, looking around.

<< Ah, don’t worry about that. Melanie is our best fashion stylist, and we have make-up and hair dresser at disposal, so we can made some few details if needed. >> Cedric told him, moving him in front of a white wall.

The photo shoot was fun, surprisingly enough. It started a little bit tensed, but the more it went on, the more he found it easy to do.

They changed his clothes three time, going every time with different styles and themes. The last one was going to be the one they were giving him now. A pair of tight black ripped jeans, a pink crop top and a black cardigan. His boots were fine, so he could keep them on.

The make-up department concealed his stretch marks and applied some black eye shadow and eye liner on him. The hair dressed wanted to go all out in the last one, and spent 15 minutes straightening his hair, which now fell in a silky way down his body.

He went back on the set, and everyone gasped when they saw him.

<< Is it that bad? >> he asked, looking around at everyone’s expression.

<< No. You are perfect >> Cedric told him, and the photographer started giving him instruction. When the photo shoot was nearly done he glanced over at Ivy and Ted who were still asleep, and the softest expression went on his face, a look of such love that Michael captured without saying anything.

They let him change, and Cedric accompanied him to the car.

<< I would like you to come here tomorrow to see the pictures we took. And I am sure they will be amazing, so I wouldn’t be surprised if you will be asked to sign a contract with us >> he told him, shaking his hand when Harry was done putting the kids back in the car.

Harry made his way home, feeling pleased with himself. Not once they commented on his scars. They kept complimenting him, making him feel on cloud nine, his fight with Remus yesterday completely forgotten.

He parked and after gathering kids and bags, he went inside, and nearly dropped everything on the floor when he saw Remus and the rest of the group in the house, a concerned look on their faces.

<< What happened? >> he asked when he recovered.

<< Where the fuck were you? >> Remus asked him, raising his voice.

<< Excuse me? Who do you fucking think you are to question me? >> Harry asked, his good mood now lost and his own temper rising.

<< Can someone bring the babies upstairs, please? >> Harry asked, and everyone moved, disappearing upstairs.

<< I am your fiancé. God dammit, I was fucking worried. >> Remus said, his hands shaking.

<< I went out with the kids and did stuff. I don’t see where the problem is. Should I just stay home and do nothing all day? >> Harry asked, pushing his temper down.

<< No. But you could have taken your phone with you. I tried calling since this morning, and kept getting your voicemail. Concerned, I asked everyone to try to contact you. When you didn’t answer them either, I started panicking. Last time you met Tonks, you nearly killed yourself >> Remus said, slumping on the sofa, his legs giving up.

<< I have two kids Remus. Last thing I would ever do now is to hurt myself and leave them without me. I just forgot my phone at home. I’m fine. So are the kids. >> Harry said, completely avoiding the photo shoot he made in the afternoon.

<< I’m sorry for overreacting >> Remus said, holding his hands out.

Harry took them and Remus pulled him on the sofa, cuddling him closer.

<< I’m sorry too. About yesterday. I just can’t stand the sight of her >> Harry said, looking up at him.

They stayed like that for a bit till the babies woke up and remembered that everyone was still in the house.

Harry started laughing when they went downstairs with a crying Ted and Ivy in their arms.

<< Sorry guys. I didn’t mean to worry no one >> Harry said, picking the babies up.

He lifted his shirt and they attached themselves on his nipples, sucking hard.

<< Someone was hungry >> James said, laughing.

<< Well. They got tired looking at the ducks. Teddy thought they were you Remus >> Harry said, laughing.

<< What? >> Remus said, shocked.

<< Teddy was having a staring contest with a duck. He called me and told me: dada. He kept calling them that >> Harry said, laughing even more.

They stayed for dinner, all the while Harry was still feeding the kids.

<< If they feed anymore, they will suck you dry >> Sirius said, and started laughing like a maniac at his own joke.

<< You laugh Padfoot, but I wouldn’t be too surprised if that happened for real >> Harry said, looking down on them, who now were dozing off, their mouth still attached to his breasts.

When dinner was ready, he deposited them in their highchair and started eating, and they just had a light conversation about their day. When the meal was done they left, having to work the next day, and reminding Harry to take his phone with him if he was going to leave the house.

The kids fed for a little bit longer and after changing them, they put them in bed, and went to their own bedroom.

When their door was closed, Remus pulled him to him and kissed him, a hungry look in his eyes. He undressed him and pushing him in bed, prepared him quickly and buried himself in him.

Harry started to moan, trying to keep his voice down, but every time Remus thrust in him, he felt pleasure burst in him.

<< Give it to me baby >> Remus whispered against his ear, and that was his clue.

With two more thrust, they came together. Harry covering his chest with his own seed and Remus came inside, while Harry walls tightened around his member.

<< So...amazing >> Remus said, trying to catch his breath.

Harry just chuckled, and smiling he pressed a kiss on Remus lips and they fell asleep.

That night when Remus pulled himself closer to him, Harry moved even closer, and they fell asleep like that. Trying to close a distance that wasn’t there anymore.


	30. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Remus come to an understanding.

In the morning, the episode of yesterday seemed like a dream. If it wasn’t for the message from Cedric on his phone, he would have not believed it.

It would have been after lunch, so he had plenty of time to get ready and then go.

He did some housework while the kids played in the living room, talking nonsense to their toys.

When it was nearly time, he dressed, put his hair in a bun and dressed the kids.

He reached the building after, and went in, greeted by Cedric.

<< Harry. What a pleasure to see you again >> Cedric told him, and directed him to his office.

Michael and Melanie were already sitting at the table, looking over some pictures. When they entered, it was a simple greeting and he was seated in front of them.

They started showing him the pictures from yesterday, and he couldn’t believe that it was really him. They looked amazing.

<< This is my favourite one >> Michael said, and passed him a photo from the last outfit.

He was looking away from them, a look of complete love in his eyes.

<< I was looking at my babies in this one >> Harry said, already recognizing the look.

Cedric disappeared for a minute and they talked more about the photos and what went smooth and what needed some work.

<< You were a natural once you got used to it. I never felt better while taking someone’s pictures. >> Michael told him.

<< And I never had an easier job while dressing someone. Some people are fussy with the ideas I propose to them, but you went along with all of them. >> Melanie told him, and before he could answer Cedric was back.

<< Harry. We would like for you to join our agency >> he told him, propping some papers in front of him.

<< Really? >> Harry asked him, and Cedric simply nodded.

Harry had always had a complex with the way he looked. But after meeting Remus, it got better. He started loving the way he looked. The kids made it even more better, because they were a part of him. He thought it would have been more difficult to reach the understanding with himself that he could have done it, but it actually was very easy.

<< I’ll do it >> Harry said, and after reading the contract and agreeing to the terms, he signed the papers.

<< Perfect. Welcome to The Quibbler >> Cedric told him.

<< Thanks. So what will happen now? >> Harry asked, when they finished shaking his hand and congratulating him.

<< Now it’s the best part. We have shown your pictures to some of our clients and the major one of them wants you to appear in his show. He wants you to wear the closing clothes. Which are the last clothes of his line, closing then the show. >> Cedric told him, and Harry looked up at him in awe.

<< For real? >> Harry asked, his face beaming.

<< Yes. He fell in love with the way you look in your pictures and he booked you already. The show will be in a week time. >> Cedric told him << His designs are modern and wild at the same time. He doesn’t care about following what is the norm, and sometimes he had the male models wear his girl collection and vice versa. >>

The idea made Harry laugh, and with all the details being explained to him, he was able to leave, and feeling on cloud nine, he made his way home.

When night time came, and Remus returned home, he couldn’t suppress a smile.

<< Hey Moony >> Harry said, placing a kiss on his lips.

<< Dada >> Ivy and Ted shouted from their playground.

<< Hey Kitten. >> he returned the kiss and went to pick the babies up, kissing them as well, making them giggle.

<< Dinner is nearly ready >> Harry told him, and Remus nodded, sitting on the floor to play with his kids.

When dinner was served, Remus started telling him about his day. How at work they were having an internal debate regarding some new laws that were being propositioned and how there would have been a party that he would have had to attend.

<< I would like you to come with me. It’s a big deal for me because I am part of the team that trying to make it move forward. >> Remus told him, hope in his eyes.

<< I am always going to support you baby. You know that. As long as it’s not next week, I am always free >> Harry told him, and he saw Remus expression change in confusion.

<< Why? What will happen in a week time? >> Remus asked him.

And so Harry told him everything. The day at the park, the first photo shoot, the atmosphere, he contract signing today and then he left the table and went to retrieve the photo that Michael gave him.

<< This was the last photo we took that day >> Harry said, and Remus jaw seemed to drop.

<< You look stunning >> Remus said, placing a kiss on his hand. << And I will support you 100% percent just like you do for me >>

They looked at each other then, a complete look of love that made them forget about their dinner, and they locked lips, a different kind of hunger now growing inside of them.   
When Remus started to lift his shirt, Ivy laughed, and they remembered that the kids were still there.

<< Later >> Harry said, his voice coming low with desire.

<< For sure >> Remus said.

When they finished dinner, the babies started feeding and Harry told him about the people and the show he was going to be on the next week.

<< It’s such an amazing thing. He fell in love with the way I looked and booked me straight away. I will be the closing piece of the show >> Harry said, his voice full of anticipation and glee.

Remus just sat there, listening to Harry with a love-struck expression in his eyes.

When the babies finished eating, it took some time for them to fall asleep, but when they did, Harry and Remus jumped to the occasion and went into their room and as soon as the door was closed, they continued what was stopped at the table.

Remus pulled him closer, locking his lips with his and pushed his tongue in, exploring his Omega mouth. 

A moan escaped Harry when Remus started groping his ass, taking off his trousers and underwear.

<< Go on all four >> Remus told him, and Harry obeyed, going on the bed.

Remus then started to kiss him from the neck down, making his way to Harry most amazing spot, and when he reached it, he started to lick it, making Harry quiver in pleasure.

<< Remus, hurry. >> Harry said, feeling the need build hard in his stomach.

<< Don’t worry baby >> Remus told him, and started to push two fingers in the entrance, enjoying the tightness of it.

<< I love you so much >> Remus told him, and entered him with a single thrust.

<< I...love...you...too >> Harry said, his hips now matching Remus movements.

It went on for a while, with the both of them lost in the ecstasy of the moment. 

Remus bent down and started nibbling Harry’s neck, and when he felt his release approaching, he bit down, refreshing the mark on his Omega’s neck.

They came together.

Harry let out a string of incoherent words, followed by a high screech when his orgasm left his body.

Remus was right behind him, pushing his member even deeper, releasing his seed deep inside his Omega, feeling satisfied in knowing that some part of him was now moving inside him.

The collapsed on the bed, both with beads of sweat rolling out of their bodies, and opted for a shower when the energy went back to them.

They washed each other’s back, and Harry went on his knees and started washing Remus dick, which grew harder the second he touched it.

<< Harry >> Remus whispered, his voice filled with need.

And Harry inside responded to that tone. He started kissing it and licking it, and then he put it in his mouth. He started slow movements at first and when Remus gripped his hair and pushed him deeper, he let him do that.

He loved it when Remus took full control during their sexual encounters. He always felt a submissiveness inside of him, and Remus took it out of him, making him feel protected while being commanded.

Remus was moving strong, his cock hitting the back of his throat, and he could feel it pulsing, ready to release another load.

So when Remus pushed his head farther, pressing his nose against his pubes, the scent of his Alpha was inebriating and that made him reach his own limit, without even having to touch himself. But what made him cum, was when Remus groaned and released himself, filling his mouth and throat of his seed.

He drank it all, and they washed away what might have gone on them, and after that round, they were both more than exhausted.

Changing into their pyjamas, they went to bed and both fell asleep as soon as their head hit the pillow.


	31. Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry first appearance as a model is here. What results can he expect?

It was now time for his debut as a model. Harry was in the backstage, getting dressed and ready for the final piece of clothing of the show.

<< Harry. Breath. You will be great >> Melanie told him, while someone adjusted his hair for the millionth time.

He looked at himself in the mirror and barely recognized himself.

A long grey gown was hugging his body, the satin feeling smooth against his body. The dress was asymmetrical, short in the front with a long train in the back. With his swollen breasts, he filled the top corset easily. He had metallic make-up and a single piece of jewels adorned the look. His hair were now soft curls that hugged his body. He was wearing a pair of metallic black heels, which made him as tall as Remus.

He looked like an ancient witch.

Distracted by himself, he nearly missed his clue to go on stage.

<< And now, ladies and gentlemen, the last piece of this fashion show. >> the presenter said, and the cue music started, and swallowing the fear, Harry stepped on the stage.  
Everyone started to clap and cheer loudly as soon as they spotted him, and that gave him enough confidence to walk till the end of the stage, wink at the photographer in front of him, twirl, and moved in the back.

When he reached the backstage again, he had enough time to catch his breath, and then he was out, arm linked with the stylist.

They reached the end of the stage and they took their time, being washed in compliments and adoration.

After the show, followed a standard hour of questions for the stylist, so he could have changed and gone home.

<< Harry. They want to know all about the mysterious witch that enchanted them all with the last gown. A small interview, please? >> Cedric asked him, and Harry just resigned himself and agreed.

<< Miss Delacour, this year you have outdone yourself with the nature of your clothes and the atmosphere of the show. But who was the last model? >> a journalist asked her, and Cedric walked on stage, after telling Harry to wait for a cue to go on stage again.

<< I can answer that question, Rita. It’s a new model we managed to get on our side just recently. His name is Harry Potter, and I can see big things coming his way >> and with that, Cedric gestured him to come forward, and he did, joining them on the stage.

A flash of lights followed his movements, and he went to stand next to them. He had changed into his normal clothes, and now he felt out of places next to them dressed up.

<< Mr. Potter. What does it feel to walk down the runaway for the most requested stylist at the moment? >> the lady named Rita asked him.

<< It feels unreal. As if, in a moment, I am going to wake up and this has all been a dream. Her clothes are out of this world. >> Harry said, smiling at Fleur. 

<< Mr. Potter. Are you currently in any relationship? And what is your biological role? >> someone asked from the back.

Harry looked at Cedric, not sure if he could answer, and Cedric nodded.

<< I am soon to be married with my amazing partner. I am an Omega and have two beautiful kids who are currently waiting for me at home >> Harry said, his face beaming with happiness when he named them.

<< What does your fiancé think of your future carrier in modelling? >> Rita asked him.

<< He supports me 100%. We love each other dearly, and he wants the best for me and vice versa >> Harry told her.

They finally stopped asking him questions and he could leave. He made his way to the car and was stopped by Fleur and Cedric when he was about to ignite his motor.

<< What happened? >> Harry asked, seeing as they rushed there, bags in their hands.

<< I would like you to have this clothes. >> Fleur told him, her French accent carrying across the parking lot << You were amazing >>

<< Thanks. >> he opened the door to go out but Cedric told him to stay still, and he put the bags in the backseat and he then was finally able to leave.

He finally went home and as soon as he was indoor, he was bombarded with confetti.

<< What... >> he was saying, and then he saw all of his friends there, with Remus in the front, holding a glass of champagne in his hand.

<< We watched the show on the television. You looked amazing >> Remus told him, kissing him.

<< Thanks Moony >> Harry said, enjoying the feeling of Remus lips on his.

The drank and talked, making him feel how happy and proud they were for him, overcoming his insecurities.

<< You looked wonderful Mama. >> James told him, ruffling his hair.

<< Thanks. It was an amazing experience. She even gave me clothes from the show before I left >> Harry told them, pointing at the bags he had dropped in the front room.

They then heard the babies wake up and he left the group to see them, and their little faces light up when they saw him.

<< MAMA >> they screamed, and wrapped their arms around his neck when he picked them up.

<< Hello my loves. Did you miss mama? >> he said, and they just placed loads of wet kisses over his face.

He sat on the armchair and fed them, while they grabbed his hair and sucked.

<< They sure missed you >> Remus said from the door.

<< Where are the others? >> Harry asked, looking up at him.

<< They left. We organized to have a dinner party soon. But they suspected you would be tired >> Remus told him, going to sit on the armrest next to him.

<< Just a little bit. I couldn’t wait to come back home >> Harry said, placing his head on Remus side.

<< Missed us? >> Remus said, chuckling.

<< A lot >> Harry told him.

<< Me too. It’s so strange >> Remus said << We live together, yet being apart for such short time makes me miss you so much >>

After twenty minutes the kids finally let go, and yawning, fell asleep again, and they placed him bed again, and went to their own bedroom.

They changed and went to bed, cuddling next to each other.

<< I can’t wait to get married. I am tired of people calling me Potter >> Harry said, his face buried in Remus chest.

<< And I can’t wait to be able to call you Mr. Lupin >> Remus told him, rubbing his back.

They stayed like that for a while, till sleep called them both, and they feel asleep, embracing each other.


	32. Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry carrier is moving forward, as well as his private life. Emotions run wild as always.

Weeks turned into months, and Harry popularity in the fashion world grew bigger each time. He was now covered in over ten magazines and he was booked for a whole bunch of photo shoots. 

But what made him super happy was the thought that that weekend him and Remus would get married. Fleur insisted in making both of their clothes for the wedding, and he had a magazine interview for it as well, where they would feature his dress.

He went to a couple of fitting already, and he wasn’t allowed to see it.

<< A surprise >> Fleur kept telling him. << You will see it during the photo shoot >>

They were going to have the photo shoot the day before the wedding, and that scared him a bit. He knew the article wouldn’t have been out till the week after, but he didn’t want Remus to see anything. Call it superstition.

<< Baby. What are you going to do today? >> Remus asked him while they both got dressed.

<< I have a meeting for an interview on television. Some kind of talk show I think Cedric said. Are you making any progress with your issues at work? >> Harry asked him, pulling him closer and doing his tie up.

<< I think that by next week everything will be settled >> he told him, placing his hands on Harry hips.

Harry started giggling, not wanting to stop, but the babies needed to be ready as well.

Remus then left, kissing the three of them and saying that he would have tried to keep an eye on the television to see his interview.

In the meantime, Harry finished dressing the twins and left as well. He reached the studio quite soon, and they sat him in the make-up chair to give him some final touches.

The placed the microphone on him and made him wait till the commercials to sit down.

<< Welcome back everyone. We are joined today by Harry Potter, the new famous face in the fashion and modelling market. Thanks for joining us today >> Holly told him.

<< Thank you for having me >> Harry said, sitting more comfortably on the sofa.

<< Loads of people have sent in questions, but we selected the five more requested ones. Let’s get people to know you >> Holly said, taking a bunch of cards from the table.

<< First question from Amanda in Cheshire. I know that you are an Omega. How does that affect your life and your work? >> Holly asked.

<< It’s remotely inconvenient. I get the evil looks sometimes when I’m out and about with my partner and my kids, but I am happy and I’m not hurting no one, so I usually just don’t bother. In my work, it’s still too early. For now, no one seems to be that much bothered by my status either. >> Harry answered.

<< Good to know. Question two comes from Oliver in Suffolk. I am an aspiring model, any advice? >> Holly read out.

<< I can only say to push your boundaries out. Try all kinds of modelling. My first fashion show was in a beautiful gown designed by Fleur Delacour. >> Harry said, feeling confident in his answer.

<< Third question from Julie in Glasgow. How can you manage both? You have a family and a job. >> Holly said.

<< Well. It gets complicated sometimes. When I can’t look after the kids, my partner stays at home or we have very close friends who would look after them. But I try to take them with me if I can, because they are still being breastfed. >> Harry said, and on the screen appeared the twins, fast asleep in their buggy and he beamed.

<< They both look wonderful Harry. >> Holly said, patting his leg << Question four comes from Kyle in Cambridge. My boyfriend is pressuring me to have sexual intercourse with him, especially when I’m on heat. But for how much I love him, I am scared of becoming pregnant. I don’t think I am ready to be a parent >> Holly read.

<< Well Kyle. I think you will have to discuss this deeply with your partner. If he loves you, he will stop pressuring you. And maybe try to talk to your doctor about any injections that would prevent any undesired pregnancy? I did for a short while, but now I’m back on my usual daily pills >> Harry said.

<< I think that will help him a lot. Now, last question from Tom in Edinburgh. Fame suits you, but can you tell us if you had any event that made you regret being an Omega? >>   
Holly read out, and looking up saw Harry become completely pale. << Harry, are you feeling ok? >>

<< Yes. Just an unexpected question >> Harry said, taking a sip of his coffee. << When I first met my partner, I was certain I wanted kids in the future, bus after one of my heats I felt pregnant. Sadly, I had a miscarriage two month after, and was told I was pregnant by the doctor. That affected my relationship with him for a while, but then we came together again, both of us trying to sooth the other pain >>

He had to take a tissue and wipe some tears that were now spilling from his eyes.

<< That’s ok. You don’t have to talk about it >> Holly told him, patting him on the leg and passing him more tissues.

<< It’s ok. I still think about from time to time, but I try to move forward, no matter how difficult it is >> Harry said << And now, I have this two beautiful babies, who are twins. But they were supposed to be triplets. The last one died during birth, and I lost him as well >>

<< So to answer your question, yes. There were times when I hated being an Omega. But now, looking at my fiancé face and my babies, I am grateful that I didn’t end things when I was going to do it. I suffered major depression because of it, but my partner gave me the push I needed to keep breathing, and for that I will be eternally grateful to him >> Harry said, his eyes glistening over.

<< Thank you Harry for sharing your story with us >> Holly said, pressing some tissue over her eyes. << Thank you everyone for being with us today, and I’ll see you tomorrow >>

The music started and Harry and Holly hugged and he was able to leave, his babies waking up just when he reached the house.

He sat on the sofa and started feeding them. His phone then started ringing and he picked up without looking.

<< Hello? >> he answered, adjusting his hold on Ivy.

<< Hey Kitten. I saw the interview. I am so proud of you for how far you have come. I can’t wait to see you tonight >> Remus told him, his voice husky.

<< So can’t I. I want to be held by you soon >> Harry said, feeling his inside tighten just by the thought.

<< Soon my love. I’ll see you later. Here things are going wild. Love you >> Remus said.

<< Love you too >> Harry told him, and they closed the phone call.

After they were fed, the babies decided to start playing on the floor with the carpet, while Harry sat on the sofa reading.

He spent the rest of the day getting everything ready for the night. His heat was there, ready to bounce the second the effect of the injection started to wear off, and he had prepared a surprise for Remus.

Dinner was ready on the table when he walked through the door, and the babies were already fast asleep upstairs. They took their time eating, and when they finished, put the dishes in the sink. Suddenly, Harry felt the hat explode inside of him, and liquid started to ooze out of him, emitting his hormones all over the room.

<< Kitten >> Remus said, and he grabbed him and rushed him in the bedroom.

When Remus started to undress him, he was awarded with a sexy outfit underneath the clothes.

<< Fuck >> Remus said, and not able to hold on any longer, stripped himself quickly and soon after entered Harry.

<< Remus. Please. Ah... Please >> Harry moaned underneath him, his body shivering in pleasure and need.

Remus responded, making his thrust more powerful and deep, earning him loud moans from his fiancé.

<< Ah... Fuck... Yes... >> Harry kept saying, his body convulsing with desire around emus member.

<< Give it to me baby. Cum >> Remus said, pressing his mouth against Harry ear.

And Harry came, long splashed of his seed going on the covers of the bed. He tightened around Remus member, his inside quivering in more need.

<< Still eager, my love? >> Remus joked with him, teasing him.

<< Always with you Moony >> Harry said, and started meeting Remus thrust with his body, making the connection deeper.

Minutes passed by, and the only sound that could be heard in the room were the groans of pleasure from the both of them.

<< Inside baby? Do you want me inside? >> Remus said, feeling his release approaching.

<< I want it. Please Moony >> Harry begged him, feeling the need of Remus seed inside of him.

And Remus obliged, releasing his seed deep inside Harry, who came a second time.

They moved then and stared at each other for a second, before the both of them burst into a laughing fit.

<< You look devastated >> Remus told him, caressing his cheek.

<< You look destroyed >> Harry told him, caressing his arm.

They kissed, the feeling of being close buried deep within Harry.

They just layed in bed, cuddling, and before realizing it, they fell asleep, Remus arms hugging him, holding him close to his chest.


	33. Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day is finally here.

Harry was now sat on a chair, the mirrors covered in the entire room. Fleur was busy behind the screen, getting his clothes ready for the wedding.

“Can’t believe it’s finally time” Harry thought, his smile wide during the full preparation. He saw the wedding the day before, and still couldn’t believe how beautiful it was.

When they finished doing his hair, which now fell into soft curls all around his body, Fleur helped him put the clothes on. 

Then Hermione and Ron went into the room, and their jaw dropped when they saw him. 

<< You look amazing Harry >> Hermione said, hugging him.

<< Thanks. But don’t say anymore or I will start crying >> Harry said, pulling Ron into the hug.

They had a conversation the week prior to the wedding, and Harry asked them if they would be his witnesses. He knew that he didn’t want a church wedding, so they just booked the Council Hall and a restaurant for after. It was the group with kids, so basically family.

They walked down the corridor and stopped outside the doors for the music cue. Hermione and on went inside before him, taking their place next to where he was supposed to stand, leaving him alone for a couple of minutes.

“It’s ok. Remus is behind this door” Harry said to himself, and his heartbeat started to accelerate.

When the music started, the door opened and the expression on Remus face when he saw him was worth the wait.

The amber gown fitted his body like a glove, a long train following him. Hidden underneath the skirt, green fabric made its appearance every time he moved his feet to high.

He walked quickly, reaching Remus who looked smoking hot in his amber suit, the green tie matching Harry’s material.

<< You look like a million bucks >> Remus told him, holding his hand.

<< Same to you Moony >> Harry told him, winking at him.

<< Thank you everyone for coming today to witness this two people unite as one. Who will testimony for Remus Lupin? >> the Vicar asked.

<< We do >> James, Sirius and Ron said, holding their hands up.

<< And who does testimony for Harry Potter? >> the Vicar asked again, this time looking in Harry direction.

<< We do >> Hermione, Lily and Severus said.

<< Now that we are all here, please repeat after me >> and the Vicar went on with the usual words, followed by Remus and Harry. It was then time for the vows.

<< As I layed my eyes upon you, I knew that my love for you would have always increased, and I was right. I love you more now than I did yesterday. Each day with you is a breath of fresh air and I know that no matter how high obstacles are, we can always overcome them. You are my strength Harry >> Remus said, placing the ring on Harry’s finger.

<< Remus. We hit many rocks in our relationship, but now standing here, looking at how far we have come, I can only be filled with my love for you. You are the voice that saved me from destruction >> Harry said, placing the ring on Remus’s finger.

<< I now declare you married. May this union bring you happiness till the end of your days >> the Vicar said, releasing their united hands.

Cheers and celebrations were being heard all the way to the entrance of the Council, and Remus claimed Harry’s lips, making him blush like mad.

They then headed to the restaurant, and that was an experience on its own. They booked the table as a married couple, and Harry’s heart flutter when he got called Mr. Lupin.

The food got eaten and then it was time to say their goodbye. They had managed to hold a couple of days off to spend in the house in Edinburgh. 

Hermione and Ron offered to keep the babies for those days, so that Harry and Remus could have a small honeymoon.

The drive to the house was filled with love songs, blasting loudly from the radio and from the two of them as well.

Hours later, when the sky started to turn dark, they reached the house, and Remus picked him up just outside the front door.

<< What are you doing? >> Harry said, laughing.

<< Carrying my husband over the threshold. >> Remus said, a twinkle in his eyes.

They went into the house, and Remus didn’t put him down till they reached the bedroom.

<< Don’t move >> Remus told him, and started undressing him slowly, his fingers caressing lightly the bits of skin it touched. Soon Harry was completely naked, and he returned the favour, undressing Remus just as slowly.

They moved to the bed, Harry on his back and Remus on top of him. They kissed, slowly and sweet at first, and then the hunger grew so big that they had to move apart.

<< I want to take you slowly >> Remus said, and slowly inserted his member in Harry’s leaking hole.

<< Aaah... Remus...>> Harry moaned, his inside tightening in pleasure.

<< Shh. Relax baby >> Remus said, moving sweetly inside of him.

And that went on for nearly an hour. Remus enjoying the sweet sounds his husband was making underneath him and Harry digging his nails in Remus back, pleading for more.

<< I’ll give you more >> Remus said, his voice completely husky.

He pulled out, and grabbing the tie from the floor, turned Harry over and tied his hands behind his back.

He then proceed to thrust all of his member deep inside of Harry in one single movement, making Harry convulse and cum, his body shivering in pleasure.

He kept going on, each thrust deeper and harder than the other one, making Harry moan even louder each time.

<< Remus. Please >> Harry begged, his body responding with insane need to Remus.

<< What baby? >> Remus said, amused.

<< Please. Do me more. Never let go of me >> Harry pleaded, and his voice was filled with so much need mixed to sorrow that Remus could only oblige, his Alpha instincts taking over.

<< I’ll never let go of you. >> Remus said, moving his mouth nearer to Harry’s neck << You are all mine >>

And with that he bit down on the mark, making Harry cum again and coming inside his Omega too, filling him up and soothing the need that burned his inside.

<< I love you >> Harry said when Remus untied him.

<< I love you too >> Remus told him, kissing him.

They fell asleep, the vibration of their phones unheard.


	34. Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light can never last forever. As much as a painful past can't stay hidden either.

The next morning Remus left to go and pick something for breakfast while Harry layed awake in bed. He then decided to get up and check their phone, just in case someone tried to contact them about the babies.

He had 20 missed calls and a load of message. His heart rate accelerated immediately, and with shaky hands he opened the messages. The latest one simply told him to contact them as soon as he read it. Without missing a bit, he phoned and Hermione picked up at the first ring.

<< Harry >> she said, her voice filled with worry.

<< Hermione. What happened? >> he asked, his voice matching hers.

<< We went to the park. Someone punched Ron unconscious and they held me while they took the babies. This woman said to call Voldemort if you wanted to see them again, and to not involve the police. I am so sorry Harry. I don’t know what to do >> he could hear that she was crying on the other side of the phone, but he didn’t care. His blood stood frozen in his veins and he felt his heart drop to his feet.

<< We will solve this Hermione. Take care of Ron and I will call as soon as this situation is solved >> Harry said, and looking up he saw Remus standing in the door way, a confused look in his face.

He closed the phone call and started to get dressed.

<< Something happened Moony. >> Harry said, his voice cracking << Tom kidnapped our babies >>

Remus became immediately pale, and he dropped the bags on the floor and went straight to hug Harry, who now realized was trembling and crying.

<< Not again. I thought we left it all behind us >> Harry said, his voice coming out low.

<< It will baby. What did Hermione say? >> Remus asked him.

<< She said that a woman told her to contact Voldemort >> Harry said, and with that Remus picked up his phone and called Tom, putting the phone on speaker.

<< Remus. Finally, I thought your kids didn’t matter nothing to you >> Tom said, and Harry felt his skin become gelid just by the sound of his voice.

<< Where are they Tom? And what do you want? >> Remus said, his voice coming out as a growl.

<< Calm down now Remus. I want you and Harry to come to my mansion. No police and no one else. Just the two of you. You have thirty minutes >> Tom closed the call and they left the house, food forgotten on the floor.

They reached the mansion in less than ten minutes, and rang the doorbell. The scrawny boy named Peter opened the door and directed them to the living room, where Tom and Bellatrix were waiting for them.

<< Where are my babies Tom? >> Harry said, his voice growing with worry.

<< They haven’t been touched. We fed them as well, waiting for you two >> Tom said, and from the other room he could hear them. He started moving in that direction and was stopped when Tom stood from the sofa.

<< Not so fast Harry. I want to play a game with you. >> Tom said, and passed him a knife. << Last time we met, you left me with a nasty scar. I now want to test how much you want your kids and your husband to leave from here unharmed >>

Harry turned around and saw someone pointing a gun against Remus head.

<< What game? >> Harry asked, trying to keep his voice in check.

<< With that knife, I want you to hurt yourself. Cut your legs, your arms, stomach. I know the feeling is still down there. >> Tom said, placing his bony finger over Harry’s heart. << If I am satisfied with the pain you will feel, I will release all of you, and that will settle our debt >>

Harry looked at Remus, who now was shaking his head, and he could only mouth the word sorry, before he removed his clothes, staying there in only his underwear.

He pressed the knife against his skin and slashed, feeling the familiar sensation ran inside his body. Each cut was more linear, move desperate, while Tom sat quietly on the sofa.

It had been ten minutes of this, and his entire arms were now covered in thin red lines, same for his legs. His stomach had a couple, and he started to feel dizzy, his grip on the knife loosening.

But what made him go strong was the sound of his kids voices. He knew he had to do this for them, even if that meant destroy his body entirely.

When he covered his stomach as well, Tom stood up and took the knife from his hands, and slashed his arms even more, the difference in pressure making Harry legs go unsteady.

<< Now you can leave >> Tom said, and threw the knife away.

Remus ran to his side, and he just shooed him away.

<< Get the kids >> Harry said, his voice nothing but a whisper.

He dressed as quickly as he could master, and when Remus came back, Ivy and Ted were clutched to his chest, laughing.

They left the mansion without looking back, and went straight in the car, going to the house. Harry could feel his clothes getting soaked in blood, but he had to keep strong for a little longer.

When they arrived home, both kids finally fell asleep, and they put them in the bed.

They then rushed in the bathroom and started the bath, Harry completely avoiding to look at Remus.

<< I’m sorry >> Harry said, and he went to sit in the bath, which immediately started turning red.

<< Stop that. This was not your fault. This is simply a twisted game in his mind. >> Remus said, kneeling outside the bath and taking his hand.

<< I’m sorry Remus. I’m so sorry >> Harry said, ignoring what Remus just told him.

He had gone into a state of shock, his mind trying to save a bit of sanity.

The only thing Remus could do was to sooth his pain giving him pills and when he felt strong enough, which at this point was near late afternoon, they went into the car and headed towards their new home in London.

Halfway there, the babied started to cry in hunger, and Harry was about to lift his shirt to feed them when he saw Remus looking at him, so he stopped and went into the back seat, using a blanket to hide his body while he fed them. As kids do, they started to grab everything, and it so happens that the both of them decided to grab a bit of his skin covered by sweater, which hid the cuts Tom did.

He took a sharp breath and tried to relax, but they kept squeezing while eating, and so he left them, hoping that nothing was going to reopen. 

When they finished eating, they got tired of his arm and grabbed his hair, falling asleep on his chest. They soft breath made him relax enough to fall into an easy sleep.

He woke up abruptly, the weight of the kids reassuring his that they were ok.

<< Did you contact Hermione? >> Harry asked, his voice hoarse.

<< I did. They have a spare key and said they would all wait us at home. >> Remus told him << We are nearly there anyway >>

And as he said that, they turned the corner and reached their garage, parking the car.

The lights were on, which meant that the others would have been already inside, and Harry didn’t know if he felt up for the company, but he knew that it would have been good to be surrounded by supportive people.

When they opened the door, they were engulfed in a group hug that made them stumble back a little.

<< I’m so sorry Harry, Remus. I tried to stop them, but they threatened Ron. The others told me about Tom. I’m so sorry you had to go through this shit >> Hermione said, tears already falling down of her eyes.

<< It’s ok Hermione. It wasn’t anyone’s fault. No harm done. The babies are perfectly fine >> Harry said, wiping away her tears.

After putting the babies to sleep upstairs, they all sat on the kitchen table.

<< So, what did he want? >> James asked them.

<< He just wanted to finish what he started. We repaid our debt and now he is out of our lives >> Harry said shortly, avoiding to look at anyone.

<< That is good news >> Sirius said.

What Harry didn’t see though, was the look all of them shared with Remus, who could only shrug his shoulder and place his hand on top of Harry’s.

<< We will go now. We just wanted to make sure everything was fine >> Lily said, and they all left after hugging again.

Remus then went to take a quick shower and Harry went in the nursery, sitting on the armchair and looking over the babies. 

After a while, Remus went into the nursery and Harry jumped when he called him.

<< Sorry baby, I thought you heard me >> Remus said << Are you coming to bed? >>

<< You go Moony. I’ll stay up a little bit longer. Have a goodnight. I love you >> Harry said, and got up to kiss him.

<< Don’t stay up too much >> Remus told him, and kissed him back, leaving the room after and going to sleep.

Harry sat again, and after he heard the snore coming from the bedroom he let himself break down, a lump forming in his throat and hot tears spilling out of his eyes.

“Disgusting” he kept telling himself, his offences against himself getting worse as the night went by. 

When morning came, he hasn’t slept a bit, and Remus found him where he left him, red eyed and pale.


	35. Statement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story is worth telling when you know it will help, even if some lies are told into it.

<< Baby, did you stay up all night? >> Remus asked him, going to stand in front of him.

<< I slept a bit >> Harry lied, standing from the armchair and going to take a shower.

He closed the door and locked it, something that he wouldn’t usually do, but he didn’t want Remus to see him again like that. 

He washed himself quickly and when he stepped out of the shower, he looked at his body in the mirror and in a moment of anger, punched it, breaking it.

<< Harry. What was that? >> Remus asked him from outside the door.

<< I tripped and broke the mirror >> Harry said, picking up pieces of the broken glass and throwing them away, uncaring that he was cutting his fingers.

He dried himself and left the room, quickly putting clothes on before Remus returned in the room.

<< Are you ok? >> Remus asked him, lifting his hands.

<< Yes Remus. I am fine >> Harry said, his voice tired.

Remus didn’t want to push further, so he left it at that, knowing full well that pushing Harry for answers wouldn’t have been good.

<< I made breakfast. The kids are downstairs as well >> Remus told him, and together they went downstairs.

<< Hey babies >> Harry said when he saw the kids playing in the living room.

<< Mama >> they shouted, and started crawling to him, taking a massive toy with them.

<< Is that for mama? >> Harry asked, sitting on the floor.

<< Yes. Mama >> they said in unison, and placed the lion on his lap.

<< Thank you babies >> he said, and kissed their heads, playing with them till he couldn’t avoid Remus stare any longer.

He got up and went in the kitchen, the babies staying in the living room playing with their toys.

<< If you have something to say just say it Remus >> Harry said when he sat down.

They might have been married for less than a week, but they knew each other better than anyone.

<< What’s going on with you? >> Remus asked.

<< More specific, please? >> Harry suggested, taking a bite of his breakfast and moving the plate away when he felt it coming back up.

<< Ever since we got back you are acting strange. You hid when feeding the kids in the car, you didn’t sleep with me in bed and you actually locked yourself in the bathroom >> Remus said, his voice growing in volume the more he spoke << What is going on in your head that you think you can’t talk to me? >>

Harry froze, he didn’t want to hurt Remus any longer.

<< I don’t want to hurt you. I feel disgusted by the way I look. I can’t bear you touching me or looking at my body. This time is different Remus >> Harry said, feeling his heart getting lighter the more he revealed << This time, I enjoyed hurting myself. The feeling of punishing myself hasn’t left me. I am a time bomb. I don’t know when I am going to explode next time >>

They shared a look, and Remus got up, pacing the kitchen floor, his mind going in all kinds of directions.

<< I don’t know how to help you if you don’t let me. >> Remus said, his voice full of worry.

<< Neither do I >> Harry said, and the babies started to call them, so they finished the conversation and went in the living room.

They were playing when his phone started ringing and he saw that it was Cedric.

<< Hey Cedric. What’s up? >> Harry answered the phone.

<< Hey Harry. Listen, someone wants an interview with you regarding something that happened in the past? They talked about a source telling them about your past with self-harm. You can totally refuse, but I think you should. A lot of Omega’s look up to you for various answers and maybe if they saw that it gets better, they will get better as well >> Cedric said, his voice coming quick.

<< Is there any photo shoot involved? >> Harry asked before agreeing.

<< Yes. It’s for a magazine. >> Cedric said.

Harry pondered for a second, and looking down he saw the kids sitting on Remus chest, and realized that maybe that would have helped. Maybe telling his story would have helped him move forward.

<< Sure. When? >> Harry asked.

<< This afternoon. We have a room scheduled at our studio, so just pop in here. Bring your husband and the kids if you want. Or anyone who is of support for you >> he said, and closed the call.

<< Who was it? >> Remus asked him.

<< My agent. Someone leaked information about my self-harm past. There is someone who wants to interview me about it and there is a photo shoot after. He said I could bring you, or anyone for support. Will you come? >> Harry said, looking at him.

<< Obviously. I’ll call the others as well. >> Remus said, and started making his phone calls while Harry fed the kids.

The time when they had to leave came soon after and they headed to the studio. When they got there, they saw that the rest of the group had already arrived.

<< Thanks for coming guys. I hope that what you will hear today won’t make you think any less of me >> Harry said, when they looked at him in concern.

They went in and were brought to one of the big studios on the top floors.

<< Harry. Glad you could make it >> Cedric told him, introducing himself to the others.

<< If you go to the other room, Melanie prepared something to wear for the interview and they can get you ready. >> Cedric told him << You all can come with me >>

They went in different directions and he reached the room to get changed. He sat on the chair and let them get him ready, responding automatically to any questions they were asking him.

<< The clothes are behind the rack. I’ll see you on set >> Melanie told him, and they all left.

He went to have a look at the clothes and was relieved when he saw that they actually covered everything he didn’t want to show yet.

He changed quickly and left the room to go on set, where two sofas were set in the middle of the room, lights all around them.

<< Harry, this is Rita Skeeter. She interviewed you on your first fashion show. >> Cedric said, and they went to sit down.

<< Harry, my source said to me that your past has been filled with rather horrid actions against yourself. Can you tell more about it to our readers? >> she asked him, positioning a recorder on the table in between them.

<< Sure. >> Harry said, and taking a deep breath, he started telling her everything << It started when I lost my parents. They were in the army, and they died during a mission. As a result of that, I had to go and live with some relatives whose idea of Omega’s is quite old fashioned. Living with them, plus the trauma of losing my parents, made me hate myself even more. Being incapable of doing anything was the feeling that bore a hole in my chest. And then I started to cut myself, which resulted in me feeling better. Every time the blade made contact with my skin, I was in control. That was the only time were I actually had control over my life >>

<< What happened then? >> Rita asked him.

<< One time, I went too far and risked my life, but two of my best friends took me to the hospital, were I stayed till they thought I recovered >> Harry said << I then moved out of that toxic house and stayed at my house in Edinburgh, where I attended school and kept hurting myself, this time more responsibly. >>

<< Did any of this feeling kept coming after you lived there? >> Rita asked him.

<< Yes. I also started starving myself. I used to not eat for days and when I started to feel like fainting or passing out, I would eat something, which made me feel worse about myself >> Harry told her, looking down << I didn’t want to kill myself, I just wanted to get to that point as close as possible. >>

<< What happened then? >> she asked him.

<< Then, when school started, I met a group of people who would soon become very close to me. One of them especially, who now is my husband and father of my kids >> Harry said, looking up and smiling at Remus. << The feeling was still there, and I did continue to hurt myself, but he went through similar things, so together we tried to go over it, till my first miscarriage >>

<< What happened during that time? >> she said.

<< I shut everyone out. I went back to a state where nothing was under my control and that scared me. I went to the worst extremes of my self-hate >> Harry told her << Then one day, my husband stopped me outside of school and we talked. He was in pain just like me, and I realized that I wasn’t the only one this miscarriage had affected. He was hurt as well. He lost the change of being a father as well. >>

<< Did this feeling follow you now? >> she asked him

<< They do. The most extreme one yet has been a couple of days ago. You will see in the photo shoot how much deep this condition takes me >> He told her, unconsciously scratching his arm.<< I can get quite brute when it comes to hurt myself >>

<< But what can you say to people out there who don’t see a light at the end? To people who think that ending their life would be better than living like that? >> She asked him, and that seemed the question she was dying to ask him.

<< I can only say that taking your life won’t solve nothing. Talk to a friend, a family member, a teacher, a stranger. Talk about what makes you feel suicidal or on the verge of hurting yourself. Don’t shut yourself alone with your illness. Because this is what we are talking about. Mental illness should never be ignored. I can only say that there is a light at the end of this, and even if sometimes I can’t see it clearly, I know it’s there >> he said, and looking up he saw his family there, looking at him with proud expressions << Mine are all there. All the people who love me no matter my flaws and insecurities. Those people are my light and when I am uncertain if I deserve to live, they are the strength that reminds that I do deserve to live. >>

<< Would you like to add something else? >> she asked him, drying a tear that escaped her eyes.

<< If you feel like you don’t have no one who understands you, or if you feel all alone, just know that I am here. I have gone through it and still am, but it does get better. Slowly, and sometimes not at all, but it gets better. >> Harry said, and with that, the talking bit of the interview was done, and she left.

The photographer then came in and started preparing everything.

<< Harry, we have left a bathrobe for you to wear while you change. >> Michael told him.

Harry then went to the room and took of all of his clothes, remaining only in his underwear. He put the bathrobe on and went back on set, where everything for ready for the photo shoot.

<< Whenever you are ready Harry. Take your time >> Cedric told him, and in that moment Harry realized that not many people were in the room.

He took a couple of deep breaths and then removed the bathrobe, and he heard the general gasp of shock that followed the sight of his body.

<< What... >> Cedric started, but his words failed him.

<< Can we just start? Please? >> Harry pleaded, and Michael obliged, taking shoots and close ups.

That part finished quickly and when he finished, Cedric followed him in the room and talked to him.

<< I’m sorry Harry. I had no idea it would have been that bad >> he told him.

<< It’s ok Cedric. I agreed. But can I have time off until the story is released? I don’t want to create any problems to people if they want to book me for a fashion show that would require me to be half naked >> Harry told him, while putting on his trousers.

<< Sure thing. You take time to rest and I will advise people to read the article and we will see after that what will happen. Have a good recovery >> Cedric then left and someone else knocked on the door while he was putting on his shirt.

<< Come in >> he said, and when the door opened he was immediately engulfed in a crowded hug.

<< Harry. That was so courageous of you >> Lily told him.

<< It was nothing, I was just telling my story. Thank you all for coming. I don’t think I could have done it without you all >> Harry told them, and that earned him another group hug.

They then left all left, and he and Remus went home with the kids, who seemed to have picked up on the mood, because they didn’t laugh or scream for all the ride home. 

When they reached the house, both kids disappeared in the nursery and called them after a couple of seconds, and Harry and Remus rushed in the room to find them laying on the floor, a blanked half carried next to them.

<< Mama >> Ivy said, and patted the spot next to her.

<< Dada >> Ted said, patting the spot next to him.

Remus and Harry looked at each other and went to lay on the floor, right between the kids.

After a while the babies fell asleep, both clutching a part of their clothes, so Harry and Remus stayed still, till they fell asleep as well, holding hands.


	36. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrations are here, but shadow of the past are hard to get rid of.

A week went by and when Remus came home from grocery shopping, he passed Harry the Daily Prophet, and in the cover, Harry could see his picture.

He read the article while Remus put the stuff away, and managed to go through the pictures without flinching away.

<< At least that is now. Now to see if anyone wants to book someone like me >> he said out loud, holding the magazine tight.

<< People in the shop kept saying how amazing it was of you to come forward with this >> Remus told him, standing in the kitchen doorframe. << And don’t say that about yourself baby. You are beautiful >>

<< Thanks >> Harry said, kissing him. 

The kids were having a play date with Darren, Lily and James son, so it was just the two of them at home. 

Harry took the change and started undressing Remus, kissing his chest all the way down to his member.

<< Someone is eager >> Remus said teasingly, putting his hands on Harry’s head.

Harry enveloped Remus cock in his mouth, taking the full length slowly, savouring the taste. He loved getting Remus off with his mouth, because in those moments, he had control of the play.

He sucked hard and slow, hearing Remus moan in pleasure. He then started feeling the cock twitch, knowing he would be close to relief soon. He then presses it more into his mouth, feeling it in the back of his throat, and was awarded by Remus pushing his head further, hot liquid oozing out of him, which he swallowed diligently.

When Remus recovered, he bent Harry over the sofa and pulled down his trousers and underwear, and getting on his knees, started to prepare him, quick strokes of his tongue lubricating the entrance.

<< Moony >> Harry moaned when he pressed two fingers inside, reaching the now familiar sweet spot of his husband.

With that, Remus couldn’t hold back any longer, and with a hard thrust, he entered his Omega, who came as soon as the member entered him.

<< That was quick. Missed my touch that much? >> Remus teased, thrusting his member deeper.

<< Shut...up...>> Harry moaned, pleasure running wild inside of him.

Remus chuckled, his deep voice sending waves of pleasure into Harry’s stomach, making his inside twitch in need.

And Remus obliged, his member finding his sweet spot and attacking it, making Harry squirm underneath him.

<< Fuck, Remus >> Harry said, his voice a whimper of sensations.

<< Give it to me baby. Cum with me >> Remus told him.

And that was their downfall, the orgasm reaching both of them and exploding at the same time. Harry’s inside tightening around Remus member, holding all of his seed inside, and Harry’s cock drenching the sofa covers again, jets of cum being released. 

<< I love you >> Harry said, turning around and pressing his lips on Remus’s.

<< Love you too >> Remus said, taking control of the kiss.

They stayed like that for what felt like centuries, till Harry’s phone started ringing, interrupting them.

<< Hello? >> Harry said, answering the call.

<< Harry. This is Cedric. I have important news >> Cedric said, his voice sounding excited.

<< What’s up? >> Harry asked, curious.

<< Your article caught a lot of attention and I’m having a massive amount of calls and e-mails from people asking for you. >> Cedric said.

<< Are you serious? >> Harry asked, uncertain about how to feel.

<< Dead serious. Fleur is doing a show and wants you as opening and closing piece. Gucci, Vogue, Dolce&Gabbana, Versace, Fendi. They all want you >> Cedric said, and Harry could hear him flip through some papers on the other side of the phone << Marc Jacobs wants you for his final piece at the end of the year. He saw your pictures and said he started designing a specific piece of clothing for you. I’ll schedule an appointment for tomorrow so we can discuss this better in person. Have a nice day, cause I am over the moon here. Bye >> with that, he closed the call, leaving Harry speechless. 

<< Everything ok baby? >> Remus asked, seeing the shock in his face.

<< Yes... >> Harry said, not knowing how to continue << The article I did for the Daily Prophet. A lot of brands and fashion designers want me. Fleur booked me as opening and closing for her show. Marc Jacobs wants me as well. He his designing a piece with me in mind. >>

Harry now was jumping up and down, hugging Remus in the process.

<< You deserve it baby >> Remus told him, pressing a kiss on top of his head.

<< Thanks Moony. I would never have expected that >> Harry said truthfully, unable to contain his joy.

He was now hyper, his mood skyrocketed. While he was making lunch, with music in the background, Remus phone rang, and he lowered the music. He could hear snippets of the conversation, but decided to wait till Remus was finished to hear the full story. He put the food in the oven and waited, and Remus came into the room, his face beaming.

<< Good news as well? >> Harry asked him, and Remus simply nodded, interlocking his lips on Harry’s, joy radiating in that kiss.

<< It was the head of the Law department from the Ministry. They approved our law regarding the Omega needing more protections against discrimination. We won >> Remus said, his voice high with glee.

<< That’s amazing. That means you will have that party now >> Harry said, already thinking ahead.

<< Yes. I can bring anyone, so of course you will be by my side. Right? >> Remus asked him, holding his hand.

<< Always Moony >> Harry said, hugging him again.

That was a day of celebration, so they went to get the kids and were invited to stay for dinner. The rest of the group had been called and together they had an amazing night as well. Harry with Hermione, Lily and Sirius were busy gossiping about the designers he was going to model for, while Severus, James and Ron were busy discussing some aspects of the new law with Remus.

<< Marc Jacobs is designing something specifically for me >> Harry told them, and Sirius nearly had a heart attack.

<< He is amazing. I am always following his social media for any update. >> Sirius said, his face beaming.

<< Well, you can come with me if you want during one of my fittings. The show is at the end of the year, but I think I can manage to get some backstage passes >> Harry said, and Sirius jump-hugged him, sending him on the floor.

Harry started laughing, everyone following suit when they saw the two of them on the floor.

<< Hey! >> Remus said, trying to keep his face straight << I am the only one that can pin my Kitten on the floor >>

When Sirius started apologizing, Remus and Harry shared a look and started laughing, tears spilling out of their eyes.

<< OMG. You actually thought he was serious? >> Harry said, his sides hurting for how much he laughed.

<< That’s it >> Sirius said, and jumped on Remus, crushing on him.

They laughed so much that even the kids woke up and started screaming for their parents.

<< While we are giving good news tonight >> Ron said, when everyone went back to sobriety.

<< We are expecting >> Hermione finished the sentence, and that was the cherry on top for the day, everyone hugging them.

Harry stood a little bit away, feeding the kids, and took a look around.

Sirius was placing his hands on Severus bump, which now was showing a lot.

Ron had Hermione into a tight hug, while James was ruffling Remus hair.

Lily was feeding Darren, and she was staring at them as well, a look of complete fondness in her eyes.

“Family” Harry thought, and his body froze.

He knew he felt like they were family, but actually thinking it unconsciously, made him feel even happier. 

When the babies ate, they all left.

They put the babies to sleep and went to bed, where Remus started to attach himself on his neck, leaving hickeys and small bites.

That was enough to liquefy his legs, making him stumble to the bed, Remus taking advantage of the situation and started stripping him. 

Since the accident, Harry had covered his body in bandages, until the cuts turned into scars. It was uncomfortable, but he felt better when no one could see them. Remus made a fuss the first time he saw them, but calmed down when Harry explained to him the reason.

<< So sexy >> Remus said, his voice turning husky from desire.

<< All yours >> Harry told him, and Remus couldn’t wait any longer.

He undressed the both of them even quicker, and turning his husband around, entered him, seeing the pleasure erupt in his face.

He loved this position the best, because he could kiss him while entering him, hungry for his body and his moans.

<< Remus >> Harry said when he hit his spot, making him quiver.

<< Harry >> Remus said when he felt his walls surround his member.

The thrust were slow and delicate. He wanted to enjoy every second of this, his soul needing this specific kind of love.

It went on for nearly an hour, and then he started incrementing the speed, feeling his release approach. 

With every thrust, he hit full on Harry’s sweet spot, making him moan louder each time.

<< Com...ing >> Harry said, his body convulsing seconds later, his inside clenching around Remus member, making him go over the edge. 

<< Harry >> Remus whispered, releasing himself inside his husband, filling his inside with his seed.

They dropped on each other, exhaustion now filling their bodies.

<< Good night baby >> Harry said, to an already snoring Remus.

“Are you really sure you deserve this happiness?” the voice inside his head told him, making him jerk his eyes open “What if they knew that you keep cutting the most hidden places, the ones that no one could see?”

“They would support me. They care about me” Harry said, his will wavering.

“Do they? Are you sure it’s not an act because of your relationship with Remus? And in his case, does he really love you, or is he acting because of the kids?” the voice asked him, bringing memories from the past to light.

“SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP” he started shouting in his head, drowning out the voice.

He shut his eyes and buried his face in Remus chest, who automatically moved his arm over him, unconsciously protecting him from the voice inside his head.


End file.
